Tujhse hai raabta
by mystical doll
Summary: It's a sachvi story they are married to each other by their families their are misunderstanding between them see how they overcome these do read it .. LAST CHAPTER 25UPDATED . ..*The Tamil part has been edited in ch 14 *
1. Chapter 1

_**well this story is totaly not my immagination this plot is given by one of my friend Angel hope you all will like it ..enjoy reading **_

_**In a beautiful house two ladies were seated in the hall and chatting early morning **_

_an mai kya batao bhabi ye ladki purvi tho meri baat he nahi sunti kab se keh rahi hoon shadi kar le kar le lekin madam hai ki ladka bina dekhe he mana kar deti hai .._

_Lady2 : ab main bhi kya batao ye aaj kal ki sari ladkiya ek jaise hoti hai ab meri beti ko he dekh lo pure 26 ki ho chuki hai iski umar main tho vo mere hato main thi _

_Lady 1 : sahi kaha apne _

_Meanwhile a girl came down from the stairs while saying " aap log phir se ye sab baate lekar baith gaye "_

_Lady 2 : aare lo purvi bhi aa gayi aao beta _

_Purvi : good morning aunti (said to lady 2)_

_Aunti : GM beta par tum subha subha formals main kahan ja rahi ho _

_Lady1(Purvi mom.): aare bhabi maine bataya tha na ye bohot hi jald cid join karne wali hai tho aaj uska first day hai _

_Aunti : wow ye tho bohot he aachi baat hai All the best beta _

_Purvi : thank you so much aacha main chalti hoon varna mai first day he late ho jaungi bye _

_Wwhile she was going a voice came from behind "aare ye kya subha subha na hai na hello bina mile he ja rahi hai "_

_She turned only to find her dad she smiled " i am so sorry dad mai bohot nervous hoon aaj "_

_Dad: koi baat nahi beta be confident and best of luck _

_Purvi : ok bye sham ko milti hoon bye .._

_And she moved in her car towards the cid bearu_

_In cid bearu she directly went to acp's cabin and introduced herself and later that morning she was introduced to all by the senior and within few days only she was able to mingle up with everyone _

_Note: when purvi joined cid sachin was on a mission .And nearly after a month he returned ..._

_Next morning at sachin's home _

_Sachin's parents and his sister were sitting in the hall while holding some photographs in their hands they all were over a discussion no they were over an argument of who will be sachin marry with die to constant noise coming from the hall sachin moved out from his room _

_Sachin : aap log subha subha kyo lad rahe hai _

_As he come out sanchi (sachin's sister) ran to him and started showing him some photos _

_Sanchi : bhai dekho na apko ye ladki pasand hai ya phir ye (swiping the photos one over the another )_

_Sachin : kya yaar aap log phir se shuru ho gaye maine kitni baar kaha hai mujhe abhi shadi ka phanda apne gale main nahi bandhana _

_Sachin(d): sahi baat hai shadi matlab barbadi (in low voice)_

_Sachin(m): kya apne kuch kaha .._

_Sachin : please ma mukhe abhi shadi nahi karni _

_Sachin (m): tujhe tho meri koi fikar he nahi nahi meri sari friends ki bahu hai bass meri he nahi hai agar tune kuch kiya na ...(sachin cutting her in between )_

_Sachin : ok fine har baar aap apni baat manwane ke liye drama karte ho apko jo ladki aachi lagti hai use final kar do ._

_Sachin(m):kya sach main aacha to beta ye bata ye kaise hai mujhe tho bohot hai ye le (while forwarding the photo to him )_

_Sachin: maine kaha na mujhe nahi dekhna jo pasand hai dekh lo mujhe bearu. Jane ke liye late ho raha hai aur aaj bohot time baad ja raha hoon so bye..(and he moved from their to get ready )_

_Sanchi : mujhe bhi dikhao (she took the photo from her mom and said ) wow ye kitni sundar hai she is just so perfect for bhai "purvi" mommujhe tho ye bohot pasand hai ..papa aap bhi dekho _

_Sachin(d): lao do haan iski aur sachin ki khoob jamigi dekho tho iski profile man likha hai ki ye ek cid officer ..._

_Sachin (m): ye tho bohot aachi baat hai hum aaj he un logo se sachin aur purvi ke bare main baat karte hai _

_Later they call purvi's parents and they fixed the family metting .._

**_A/N- I know its very short but i promise that next chapter will be long so Angel did you like the starting i was little bit confused about the starting so i started it in this way please all those who have read the story don't forget to review guys plz tell me how was it did you like this if yes than the credit goes to Angel ... _**

**_I will try to update it soon _**

**_Till than stay cool _**

**_Bye -_**


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter-2 _

_Same morning in the bearu _

_Sachin entered the bearu he saw a girl standing in front of a desk and checking some files her back is facing him _

_Sachin (mind): ye kon hai kahin koi chor tho nahi aur baki sab log kahan hai shayad isse baat ka fayda utha kar ye ladki yahan ghuss gayi hai abhi dekhta hoon isse choti aur vo bhi cid bearu mai bohot nengha padega isse _

_He take out his gun and moved ahead with slow steps so that she can not react ...he point his gun to her back and said _

_Sachin: hands up mere haath main gun hai don't dare to turn back _

_So that she could not speak anything he put his hands over her mouth and siad _

_Kyo yahan chori karne ayi thi na lekin ek baat sun lo cid bearu mai chori karna next to imposible hai samjhi ab batao tumhe kisne bheja hai kis ke liye kaam karti ho _

_Listerning to the voices other officers also came their and seeing the senario all became shocked ._

_Girl(mind): oh god ab ye kya nai musibat hai ye hai kon _

_Acp : ye kya ho raha hai yahan par ..sachin tum ye sab kya hai _

_Now that was becoming difficult for that girl to stay like that only the next moment she stamp her shoes on his and he leave her _

_Purvi: what the hell ye sab kya tha han aur tum ho kon _

_Sachin tum kon ho sir ye koi chor hai pata hai yahan par in files ke saath ched chadd kar rahi thi _

_Purvi : you idiot mai koi ched chad nahi kar rahi thi mai ek case study kar rahi thi _

_Acp: bass ab shant ho jao sachin ye koi chor nahi hai humari nai officer hai insp. Purvi aur purvi ye bhi koi outsider nahi hai he is senior insp. Sachin ye ek mission par gaya tha aur aaj he phir se join kar raha hai (he turned to sachin)_

_Sachin welcome ab tum aa gaye ho tho ab apna kaam sambhalo ok _

_Sachin: yes sir _

_Acp: now everybody get back to work _

_Purvi(mind): oh no ye maine kya kar diya apne senior ko idiot bol diya ab mai ky karoon ek kaam karti hoon sorry bol deti hoon _

_Purvi: sir _

_Sachin : ha _

_Purvi : sir i am really very sorry sir i didn't mean it please i am sorry _

_Sachin:ok it's fine mujhe bhi bina jane itna zyada react nahi karna cahyea taha by the way purvi welcone to cid (while extending his hands )_

_ Purvi: thanks (she also extend her hands ) _

_And soon every thing went back to normal _

_On weekend _

_Early morning around 9 :00am _

_In purvi's house _

_Purvi(m): aare beta jaldi kar vo log aa chuke hai niche he hai aur tu abhi tak ready ho rahi hai jaldi kar _

_Purvi : ma ek tho apne mujhe kuch bataya nahi kuch bhi fix karne se pelhe aur ab jaldi karo jaldi karo apko pata hai na mujhe abhi shadi nahi karni thi _

_Purvi (m): purvi tu he kehti pfirti hai na abhi nahi tho kabhi nahi so le agar correct age mai shadi nahi ki tho kabhi bhi nahi hogi abhi chalo sidha kitchen mai tray pakdo aur drawing room mai aa jana ok aur ha yaad hai na kaise sharmana hai unke samne _

_Purvi bring her both the palms near her face and blinked her eyes twice thrice ;0_

_Purvi (m): hai meri bachi kisi ki nazar na lage tujhe ab jaldi kar _

_She followed her mothers instructions as she knew that fact that the ball is not in her court so it's better to accept it .she came out holding a tray full of tea cups and started offering everyone present their her eyes were down infact she didn't saw anyones face she stop infront the who have come with his parents to see her she look upwards and her eyes widened after seeing his face sweat started forming in her forehead her hands started shaking due to that to and fro shaking moment the tea cup got disbalanced and some of the tea fall on that person sitting right infront of her suddenly that boy looked upwards and he is also completely shocked .._

_Purvi : i am really sorry sachin sir maine jaan bhujke nahi kiya pata nahi kaise apne aap ho gaya i am sorry aap please mujhe maaf kar dejiyea _

_Sachin : it's ok mujhe nahi laga i mean chai mere upar nahi giri _

_Sachin(m): tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho kya chalo ye bohot aacha hua intoduxtion mai koi problem nahi aaigi _

_Purvi(m): purvi beta dhang se kaam karna chayea tha na vo tho aacha hua ki sachin beta ko lagi nahi _

_Purvi: i am sorry ma pata nahi kaise ho gaya _

_Sachin : koi baat nahi aunti usne jaan ke nahi kiya _

_Sachin(d): aacha tum dono ek kaam karo andar jakar kuch baat karo jab tak hum log bhi kuch bate kar lenge _

_Purvi(d): ha jao isi bahane tum dono ek dusrr ko aur aache se jaan jaoge _

_Purvi stood up and walked towards her room and sachin followed her _

_In purvi ' s room _

_They both were standing facing each other _

_Purvi:sir aap khade kyo hai bathia na ( they both settled down )_

_Purvi(mind): mom dad ko puri duniya mai ek he ladka maila tah kya sare ladke kya abroad chale gaye the jo sachin sir ke alawa unhe koi aur nahi mila ab mai kya karoon kina awakrad lag raha hai aise _

_Sachin (mind ): kash maine photo dekh le hoti tho aaj ye din nahi dekhna hota aur dikhao attitude sachin beta khud he ke pairo main kuladhi maar di _

_Purvi : sir apko pata tha kya ki aap mere ghar aa rahe hai _

_Sachin : nahi actually i am surprised too (mind): surprise nahi shock laga hai mujhe _

_Aacha ye kamra tumhara hai _

_Purvi : ha kyo _

_Sachin : nahi bas aise he nice room _

_Purvi : thank you sir vaise ek baat puchu _

_Sachin : ha bolo _

_Purvi : sir aap niche jake kya bologe _

_Sachin : kya matlab_

_Purvi : mera matlab rishte ke liye ha ya na _

_Sachin : purvi kya tumhe lagta hai ki humare parents humse poochenge _

_Purvi : ha vo to hai tho phir chale niche _

_Sachin : after you .._

_They moved downstairs and they are not surprised to the fact that their parents have already decided _

_That they will marry eachother ._

* * *

_**A/N- a 100 time sorry for being late please tell me if you liked it. Or not and ya don't forget to review **_

_**Angel: thank you so much for the plot and also you are also so sweet by your nature as you have allowed me work on your own plot **_

_**Lover of cid couples : thank you for support keep reading and reviewing my stories like this only and also best of luck for your sachvi story .**_

**_Guddan : i am happy that you liked the plot keep reading it like this only thankyou ._**

**_Kamal : i am happy that you liked the starting i hope that you will like this chapter also_**

_**And also thank you so much Riya ,ishu , deepi,Roma , komal , sana , nikita , aroma ,nisha ,priya , asd,jiya , jasmine , ginni , nav, and all the guest reviewrs i am so sorry that i kept you waiting thank you for being so patience **_

**_Thankyou i will try to update soon _**

**_Till then stay cool _**

**_Bye _**


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter-3_

_Shreya : kya sach main kahin tu mazak tho nahi kar rahi na tu aur sachin sir i mean like seriously mujhe tho abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha _

_Purvi(mind): yakeen tho mujhe bhi nahi ho raha pata nahi unke saath mai sari zindigi kaise rahungi _

_Shreya : purvi sun .._

_No response _

_Shreya : purviiiiii_

_Purvi: ha kya hua tune kuch kaha kya _

_Shreya : kuch nahi chal apna kaam karte hai sachin sir ke sapne baad main dekh lena _

_Purvi : aacha ...kyaaaa kya kaha tune bas bohot ho gaya bohot tease kar liya tune ab tho tu gayi _

_She was after her they were running all around as their was no one in the bearu all were out because of a case shreya hide behind the door purvi entered she could see someone sitting the other of the table but she could not see the face and she was not able to make out who was their she thought it might be shreya so she thought of a prank she pour some water in a glass and moved forward she decide not to go close what if she gets to know about her presence meanwhile shreya move out silently without letting her known purvi splash the water on that person and due to the sudden act that person gets up in rage and found purvi laughing when she looks at the person her eyes widened she turned the other side and closed her eyes .._

_Purvi(mind): shit... ye tune kya kar diya purvi shreya samajh kar sachin sir par pani daal diya how stupid of me tujhe ek ladke ke baal main aur ek ladki ke baalo main koi farak nazar nahi aya purvi tujhe tho ab khud bhagwan bhi nahi bacha sakte _

_She opened her eyes only to find sachin infront of her staring her throught .._

_Purvi: I-am-sorry_

_Sachin : purvi tum na mujhe ek he baar main sare sorry bol do ek baat batao kya tumhe kisi insan ko pareshan karke sorry bolne ka world record todna hai kya _

_Purvi : sach mai mujhe nahi pata tha ki wahan aap hai mujhe tho laga ki sorry sir i did't mean it seriously _

_Sachin : i know you never mean it par har baar main he kyo kya tumhe koi aur nahi milta iss tarah pareshan karne ke liye _

_Purvi : ab isme meri galti nahi hai har baar aap he mere raste mai aate hai _

_Sachin : oh aacha ab isme bhi meri he galti hai good job miss purvi _

_And he moved from their while thinking " itni badi ho gayi hai par phir bhi iski harkate ekdum baacho jaise hai nahi baache bhi aise harkat nahi karte oh god kya sach main mijhe isse lifetime jhelna padega " ..._

_Purvi: haad hoti hai purvi ab sir bhi kitna tolerate karenge tujhe har baar gadbad kar deti hai _

_And she also moved from their ;After sometime around 10:00pm purvi moved out from the bearu to the parking lot she starts her car but to her surprise her car didn't start she checked where the problem presist she found that the patrol tank is empty she moved out of the car and kicked it " hamesha galat time par gadi ka patrol khatam ho jata hai ab mai ghar kaise jao patrol station bhi yahan se door hai dekhti hoon koi auto milta hai to " thinking that she started walking on the road but she could not see any " roz tho itne sare auto yahi rehte hai aaj pata nahi sab kahan chale gaye pata nahi mere saath he aisa kyo hota " from the same road sachin was also coming in his car he saw a human like figure walking on the road he speeded his car to that person and stop in front of her .._

_Sachin : purvi tum yahan aise paidal kyo ja rahi ho _

_Purvi: sir app vo actually meri car mai petrol khatam ho gaya tha so _

_Sachin : ok no issues aao mai tumhe tumhare ghar chod deta hoon _

_Purvi: aare nahi sir aap faltu main tension mat legiye main manage kar loongi _

_Sachin : ha vo tho ddik he raha hai kaise manage kar rahi ho ab bina arguement ke aao gadi main baitho _

_Purvi: but sir ..._

_Sachin: maine kaha na no arguements jaldi karo abhi tak tho hum half way cross kar chuke hote _

_Without argueing further she opened the door and went in .._

_In the car _

_Purvi : sir ek baat puchu _

_Sachin : agar bina puche reh sakti ho tho nahi ... aacha thik hai kaho _

_Purvi: sir mere wajha se aap humesha kisi na kisi problem main pad jate hai aur tho aur just aaj subha he maine apke upar pani phek diya phir bhi aap meri help kar rahe hai kyo _

_Sachin : vaise mere paas iske ek nahi do answers hai first ki tum mere saath kaam karti ho meri sathi officer ho second hum dono ki shadi hone wali hai so oni wali life patner hope tumhare liye itna answer kafi hai _

_Purvi : shadi oh haan mai tho bhool he gayi thi vaise sir apki mere saath shadi hone wali hai tho apne usse kya reason diya _

_Sachin :usse kise _

_Purvi : aard aur kon apki girlfriend _

_Hearing the word girlfriend sachin stoped the car and said "what kya kaha tumne "_

_Purvi : maine aisa kya bol diya maine tho baas apki girlfriend ke baare main pucha tha apne gadi kyo rok di _

_He again started driving again _

_Sachin: meri koi girlfriend nahi hai _

_Purvi: whattttt really i mean ki sach mai apki koi girlfriend nahi thi ya hai _

_Sachin : no _

_Purvi: aare aap jhoot kyo bol rahe hai main kisi ko nahi bataongi kyo ek se jyada girlfriends hai kya i don't have any problem you can share it with me i mean in general you know_

_Sachin : yaar kamal ki ladki ho tum ladkiya apne hone wale pati main ye chati hai ki uski koi girlfriend na ho aur tun ho ki meri koi girlfriend nahi hai iss baat se shoxk ho rahi ho _

_Purvi : tho kya sach main aap sach bol rahe hai ... how unromantic (in low voice )_

_Sachin : tumne kuch kaha kya _

_Purvi :nahi to main kya bolongi ..._

_Sachin : lo tumhara ghar bhi aa gaya so bye .._

_Purvi : kya bye aap andar nahi ayenge _

_Sachin : nahi aaj nahi phir kabhi _

_Purvi: ok bye_

_Inside purvi's house _

_Purvi(m): beta aaj kuch jyada kaam tha kya bohot late ho gaya aaj _

_Purvi : ha aur meri car ka bhi petrol khatm ho gay tha _

_Purvi(d): phir beta tum ghar kaise aayi _

_Purvi : vo sachin sir ne mujhe drop kiya _

_Purvi(m): kitna aacha ladka hai na sachin aare sachin se yaad. Aya kal sachin aur uski family ke saath hume mandir jana hai shadi ki dates fix karne ke liye so jaldi ready ho jana ok _

_Purvi : ok ma _

* * *

**_A/N- ok so this is it for today please tell me if you all like it or not i could have updated this in the morning only but i was thinking about the scenes only so don't forget to tell me if you like this or not and what do you think that how is this going i mean to say is it at correct pace i will try to update soon and yes thank you all for your reviews it really made my day .._**

**_Ginni , jasmin , shamu,fatima ,priya ,navjot kaur ,vedika ,komal , aroma ,nisha ,nikita ,deepi,kamal,jiya ,sana, guddan , angel ,also to all the guest and those who have read my previous chapters thank you keep loving and supporting me like this way only .._**

**_Till then stay cool _**

**_Bye .._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter -4 _

_In the morning sachin and purvi along with their went to the temple to have a word with pandit ji and fix the engagement and marrige dates .._

_In the temple _

_All of them : namaste pandit ji _

_Pandit : namaste namaste !_

_Purvi (d): pandit ji vo hum chate hai ki meri beti purvi aur inke bete sachin ki shadi ho jaye _

_Pandit : aare yeh tho bohot khushi ki baat hai shadi tho ek bohot pavitra rishta hai isme sirf do logo ka he milan nahi nahi hota balki do pariwaro ka bhi milan hota hai aur agar shadi bado ki marzi se ho tho baat he kya hai .._

_Sachin(d): isleya tho hum yahan aye hai hum chaye hai ki jaldi se dekh ke bataye ki kon sa waqt sahi rahega engagement aur shai ke liye koi aachi si dates he dekhna pandit ji _

_Pandit : ji chaliyea dekhte hai ha tho in dono ki kundali dekhayea _

_Ha tho sagai ke liye agla hafte sahi rehaga aur ha shadi agle mahine _

_Purvi(m): kya agle mahine itni jaldi _

_Sachin(m): ha ye tho kich jyada he jaldi ho jayega _

_Pandit : dekhyea iske baad sidha 3 saal baad ka mahurat hai _

_Purvi (d):teen saal baad usse lelhe ka koi nahi hai kya _

_Pandit: usse pelhe tho ye he hai _

_Sachin (d): aare aap log tension mat legiye 1 mahine baad he inn dono ki shadi kar dete hai aare bhai ek na ek din tho shadi karni he hai na tho agle mahine kyo nahi _

_Purvi (d): ha mujhe lagta hai ki bhaisahab sahi keh rahe hai _

_Meanwhile pandit ji's wife came with the prashad of the morning offering _

_Pandit : wah kya subh mauke par prasad layi ho _

_Pandit(w): subh mauka kon sa swami .._

_Pandit : ye naya joda hai jald he inn dono ki shadi honi wali _

_Pandit(w): ye tho bohot he aachi baat hai beti tumhara naam kya hai .._

_"Purvi"_

_Pandit(w): purvi bada he pyara naam hai tumhe dekhna se lagta hai ki tum pakshastra ki kala main mahir ho .._

_Purvi : paka-sha...ab kyaa _

_Purvi (m): aare beta unka matlab hai kitchen ke kamo main _

_Pandit (w): aaj kal ke baache kuch nahi samajhte ha ha aaca swami mujhe kuch kaam hai tho main jati hoon .._

_Purvi(d): aacha pandit jo ab hume bhi agya dijiye hum bhi ab chalte .._

_Pandit : ji _

_And they all went back to purvi 's home to discuss the arrangements that are to be made for the engagement _

_Sachin (d): tho sabse pelha kaam jo hume karna hai vo hai_

_Purvi (m) &sachin (m): shopping _

_Sanchi : yes shopping chalo na mummy chalte hai bohot maza aayega _

_Sachin (m): sanchi tumhari shopping baad mai karenge abhi tumhari bhai ki sagai hai tho hum abhi uski shopping kar le kitni sari shopping karni hai kapde genhe _

_Purvi (m): and the main thing is Rings .._

_Sachin(m): ha tho hum chalte hai chalo sanchi tum bhi chalo sachin purvi tum dono yahan par he raho ye tum logo ke liye surprise hoga kyo maine sahi kaha na .._

_Purvi (m): bilkul .._

_They all headed to the mall here at home sachin 's phone buzz it 's the call from abhijeet sir _

_Hello ha sir kya hum abhi aa rahe hai _

_Sachin(d): kya hua beta kiska phone tha.._

_Sachin: kuch nahi dad vo bearu se phone tha abhi urgently mukje aur purvi ko bulaya hai _

_Purvi(d): par tum dono ne tho chutti le hai na phir bhi kya vahan par koi aur officer nahi hai kya jo tumhe leave par bhi bulate hai _

_Purvi : papa koi zarrori kaam hoga hum abhi nikalte hai _

_Sachin : ha chalo _

_In the car _

_Purvi : sir bearu jane ke liye tho left turn lena tha par apne right turn kyo liya ye radta tho jingle ko jata hai na _

_Sachin : ha tumne sahi kaha abhijeet sir ka phone aya tha unhone kaha ki unhe kisi ne call kiya tha ki jungle main vahan khoon hua hai lekin baki officers traffic main phase hai isliyea unhone hume call kiya _

_After some time they reached in the jungle _

_They search all the while but they found none _

_Sachin called up abhijeet to inform him but their was no network _

_Sachin : ek tho iss jungle main mai phone he lagta aur pata nahi ye log kab ayenge _

_Purvi : sir agar iss jungle main network nahi hota tho uss insan ne bearu kaise call kiya hoga unke paas zarror koi jadu hoga vadu hoga _

_Sachin: purvi ye koi jadu nahi hai it's a trap jaldi gadi main baitho_

_Purvi : sir tire dono tore ek saath puncter hum vapas kaise jaye someone hit them from behind on their head **they** both got unconcious ..._

_After sometime all the officers came at the same spot they found sachin's car and some blood stains on the ground they search everywhere but they didn't find neither a dead body nor sachin and purvi_

Shreya _mujhe tho bohot dar lag raha pata nahi kuch aachi se feeling nahi aa rahi i hope ki sachin sir aur purvi thik ho _

_Abhijeet : kuch nahi hoga unn dono ko vo dono ek cid officer hai jisne bhi ye kiya hai na bohot bhari keemat chukani padigi usse ..._

_Meanwhile at some place two people were lying on the ground in an unconcious state their hands and legs were tied with a rope and mouth was covered with a cloth they are none other then sachin and purvi suddenly a man came in a mask and said in a loud voice to mens ""ab dekhta hoon ki cid wale mere bhai ko kaise nahi chodte vo khud usse arrest kake le gaye the na ab vo khud he usse yahan vapis chod kar jayenge ha ha ha " _

_At purvi 's home _

_Purvi (m): ye purvi abhi tak aayi kyo nahi itni dair ho gayi hai kam se kam phone tho kar he aakti thi na vo _

_Purvi(d): aare aa jayegi roz tho tum aise react nahi karti phir aaj kyo _

_Purvi (m): pata nahi mera dil bohot ghabra raha hai_

* * *

_**A/N-so who is the one to kidnap them how will they save themselves how will the officers find them let's see in the next chapter .. thank you all for loving me and my story read this and please leave a review if you like it and if you want to read it further **_

**_Thankyou _**

**_Ginni,angel,noor ,ashwiniathval,,deepi ,priya ,shamu ,aarti ,sana vedika,kamal ,guddan ,Fatima ,,komal ,aroma ,nikita ,,ishu ,nikisweet ,all the guest reviwers for your reviews keep loving and supporting me like tHis only i will update soon.._**

**_Bye_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-I am so so sorry i don't know how did it happened par pata nahi adhi story apne aap pata nahi kahan gayab ho gayi like maine lika he nahi mujhe pata bhi nahi chalta but jab maine reviews check kiye **_

**_Tho usme short update ke bare main likha tha i thought ki maine tho long chapter he update kiya tha phir ye sab aise kyo bol rahe hai phir maine recheck kiya tho usme adhi story nahi thi that why i have again written this shayad technical error ki wajha se ho raha hoga ya phir vo part main save karna bhool gayi thi i am extremly sorry uski avege main this chapter is for you all _**

* * *

_chapter-5_

_In some place _

_Sachin got his sense back somehow he manage to sit and saw purvi lying besides him he wanted to wake her up but was not able to do so he was so helpless at that time so he thought to just wait for her to wake up _

_Here in the bearu _

_Acp : ab kaise pata lagaye hum koi bhi clue nahi mil raha hume yeh bhi tho nahi pata ki vo log kon hai aur kya chate hai _

_Abhijeet : sir ransom ke liye tho nahi kiya kyoki nahi tho abhi tak call aa jata zarror he koi aur baat hogi kahin koi purani dushmani tho nahi nikal raha _

_Acp : ha ho sakta hai vasi bhi kam dushman thodi hai cid ke _

_Suddenly the watchman interupts _

_Watchman : sir ye parcel kisi ne andar pheka hai pata nahi isme kya hai humne pakadne ki koshis ki par vo pelhe he bhag gaye _

_Acp : thik hai do aur niche aache se dhyan dena doobara aisa nahi hona chayea ok _

_Watchman: ok sir _

_Acp: abhijeet dekho tho iss parcel main ek pendrive hai zara play karna .._

_Abhijeet:sir .._

_In the video _

_Purvi and sachin were lying in the floor and the same mask man was sitting in the chair _

_Mask man : hello cid bohot dino baad humari baat ho rahi hai aaj se pelhe tum logo ne kitne sare cases solve kiye hai almost 1000 se bhi zyada phir bhi kitne bevakoof ho tum log uss jungel main kabhi network hota hai kya plus jiss road se tum log aa rahe the uss road pe tho log mushkil se paidal chalte hai kitne nasamajh ho tum log tch tch tch chalo mera kaam tho ho gaya ab tumhari bari hai mera bhai jaggu jise tum logo ne pechle mahine pakda tha mujhe vo chayea sahi salamat aur saath main ek private jet taki hum log bahar ja sake agar aisa nahi kiya tho tumhare ye pyare officers tho gaye bacaha sako tho bacha lo ha ha ha..._

_Video over.._

_Daya : sir ab kya karenge agar jaggu ko nahi choda to pata nabi vo purvi aur sachin ke saath kya karenge Aur agar use chod diya tho jaggu humare hato se nikal jayega itni mushkil se tho haat aya tha _

_Acp : daya hum un dono ko bhi bachayenge aur jaggu bhi jali ki salakho main rahega _

_Abhijeet : par kaise sir _

_Acp: tumhe yaad hai humare id cards main last year chips install hui thi vo koi mamuli chip nahi ti vo tracker hai taki kisi bhi officer ko track kiya ja sake un dono ko bhi track karo _

_Daya : ji__ sir _

_After sometime _

_Pankaj : sir location track ho gayi hai sir mumbai ke outskirts main ek underconstruction building hai vahan pe location dikha raha hai _

_Acp : thik hai gadi nikalo _

_Here at someplace purvi also comeback to her senses and saw sachin sitting besides they both looked at eachother talking through eyes what to do next he point her through his eyes to turn back and try to entangle him she do as per his command after lot of hardships she was able to untie his hands now his hands were free he quickly untie her they both get up _

_Purvi : sachin sir ab hum yahan se kaise nikle _

_Sachin : nikalna tho padega pata nahi ye log chate kya hai vo dekho ek window _

_They both headed towards the window after seeing the height purvi steps back _

_Sachin : kya hua hume age jana hai tum piche kyo ja rahai ho _

_Purvi :no sir mai yahan se nahi kood sakti _

_Sachin : purvi kuch nahi hoga main hoon na _

_Purvi : nahi aap kuch bhi bolo main nahi kood. Sakti tho nahi kood sakti yahan se koodne ke baad hum yahan se nikal jayenge uska tho pata nahi par meri haddiya zarror alag ho jayegi no no i can't do this _

_Sachin :purvi ek baar try tho karo dekho agar yahan rahenge tho definately marrnge agar yahan se kood kar bach gaye tho hum yahan se bhaag sakte hai soch lo phir aisa mauka nahi miliga _

_Purvi :ok but pelhe aap jao _

_Sachin : ok (and he jumped from their )_

_Purvi(mind):itni asani se kar liya chal beta purvi ab tho izzat ka sawal hai agar nahi koodi tho zindigi bhar chidayenge _

_Sachin : purvi kya soch rahi ho jaldi karo or ha toes par land karna varna chot lag jayegi _

_Purvi : ok (amd ahe too jumped )_

_Purvi si kya main zinda hoon ya phir bhoot ban gayi _

_Sachin :of course zinda ho ab jadli chalo _

_The goons heard some noises they looked in that direction and found both of them on the ground _

_Sachin :oh no inn logo ne hume dekh liye ab to bohot hua mai in logo ko dekhta hoon tum jao bhago _

_Purvi : sachin sir kya bohot deer kaid main rehne ke karan apka top floor hill gaya hai _

_Sachin : what ..._

_Purvi : sorry to use that language but abhi apni bahudari dikhane ka time nahi abhi basa bhago _

_And they both ran from their with many goons following them .._

_Sachin :purvi vo dekho jungle andar chalte hai tho ye log hume jyada jaldi nahi dhoond payenge _

_Purvi : hmm _

_In cid car _

_Pankaj : sir ab unn dono ki location kisi jungel mai dikha rahi hai _

_Daya : par aisa kaise ho sakta bohot deer se tho unn dono ki location uss building mai thi tho ab _

_Acp: ho sakta hai daya shayad vo dono vahan se bhag gaye ho abhijeet jadli se gadi lekar uss building ki taraf jao ho sakta hai ki mujhrim abhi bhi vahan ho aur daya gadi ghumao aur uss nai location pe chalo (informed both of them through bluetooth ..one team went their and arrested the mask man and after geeting some good treatemenf from the officers he confesses that he had done this to create a moral effect on cid so that they can release his brother and both saxhin and purvi had escaped his net ..abhijeet informed this to acp and soon that man was also sent behind the bars like his brother )_

_In the jungle _

_Purvi : sir lagta hai ab vo log humare piche nahi aa rahe _

_Sachin : han lagta tho hai _

_Aftersome time _

_Purvi : sir ek baat puchu _

_Sachin : ha agar useless na ho tho _

_Purvi: sir apki kaise ladki chayea thi as a lifepatner _

_Sachin : kyo ..well maine kabhi iss bare main socha nahi kyo _

_Purvi: sit please na batayea .._

_Sachin : ok thodi moti se lambi thoda dark complexion but cute and yes baal same colour kahin mile tho batana zaroor _

_Purvi : very funny sir main seriously pooch rahi hoon na _

_Sachin : kaha na kabhi soxhne ka time nahi mila aacha tum batao tumne kaisa ladka socha tha _

_Purvi : maine vaise agar app nahi puchte tho bhi mai bata deti but agar pooch he liya hai tho suno_

Somewhere Out There, I Know There Is Someone  
Who Is Waiting Just For Me Maahiya  
He Is Gonaa Set Me Free Maahiya

Jiski Aankhon Mein Meri Hi Nami Ho  
Koyi Toh Hai Woh Yaar Maahiya  
Karoon Main Intzaar Maahiya  
Jisake Jine Mein Meri Hi Kami Ho  
Rahe Jo Bekaraar Maahiya  
Woh Mujhpe Nisaar Maahiya  
Jisaki Har Baat Mujhse Judi Ho  
Chaahe Jo Beshumaar Maahiya  
Wafa Se Wafaadaar Maahiya

How Long My  
Why Can You Be A Part Of My Reality

Usako Li Zindagi Ke Khwaab Main Bunoo  
Chamkile Rang Saare Unamein Bunoo  
Usako Aksar Khayaalo Mein Socha  
Kahin Toh Hai Woh Yaar Maahiya  
Woh Mera Dildaar Maahiya  
Somewhere Out There, I Know There Is Someone  
Who Is Waiting Just For Me Maahiya  
He Is Gonaa Set Me Free Maahiya

I Know That He Is Gonaa Be My Destiny  
Its All Part Of  
Kabse Usake Aane Ki Main Raah Takoon  
Kabse Chhupa Ke Ise Dil Mein R

akhoon  
Mere Dil Ne Taraasha Use Jaisa  
Milega Wahi Yaar Maahiya  
Hai Mujhe Aitbaar Maahiya  
Somewhere Out There, I Know There Is Someone  
Who Is Waiting Just For Me Maahiya  
He Is Gonaa Set Me Free Maahiya  
Jiski Aankhon Mein Meri Hi Nami Ho  
Koyi Toh Hai Woh Yaar Maahiya  
Karoon Main Intzaar Maahiya  
Jisake Jine Mein Meri Hi Kami Ho  
Rahe Jo Bekaraar Maahiya  
Woh Mujhpe Nisaar Maahiya  
Jisaki Har Baat Mujhse Judi Ho  
Chaahe Jo Beshumaar Maahiya  
Wafa Se Wafaadaar Maahiya

_Sachin : wow interesting _

_Purvi :intresting tho hoga na itne emotions ke saath bataya hai tho _

* * *

**A/N-_i hope you all like this one please tell me how is it through your reviews please_**


	6. Chapter 6

After some time cid team reached their and and sachvi were taken their home

After 1 weak

Engagement day

_A lot of hustle and bustle was going all around in the hotel taj of mumbai everyone was just running with the decor stuffs in their hands the wedding planner that also looks after every function before marriage __were busy in instructing the workers about the work that has to be done while saying this way no no that way .._

_After sometime both the families came and also the guests started coming to attend the function everyone was ready wearing beautiful outfits like this way the whole area was filled with the guests including all the friends family members cid team etc.._

_After sometime both sachin and purvi came out looking stunning in all the ways as its their special day so they have to do so the ceremony started rings were exchanged the function ended with lots and lots of music mast and dhamal _

_Next day at bearu _

_All again was back to normal Sachin was was sitting on his desk completing his pending work all was totally engrosed in his work when purvi came walking and stood in front of his desk ..and waited for him to look up but he didn't even notice her _

_Purvi: ahem ahem ... (she makes a sound so that she can grab his attention that was on the file )_

_Sachin : good morning _

_Purvi: good morning sir _

_Sachin : tumhe kuch kaam tha mujhse _

_Purvi: kaam nahi tho kya apko mai aaj todi alag lag rahi hoon _

_Sachin : alag nahi tho han aisa lag raha hai ki tumne kal shayad kuch zyada he khana kha liya thodi se moti lag rahi ho_

_Purvi: what ? _

_And she moved from their in anger and sit in her desk _

_Purvi(mind): sachin sir se tho kuch puchna he bekar hai aaj maine itna aacha hairstyle banaya tha aur vo hai ki unhone notice he nahi kiya upar se mujhe mota bhi kaha inhe bilkul bhi nahi pata ki ladkiyo se kaise baat karte hai no wonder aaj tak inki koi girlfriend kyo nahi thi .._

_Sachin (mind): shayad maine kuch zyada he bol diya kaam finish hone ke baad mai usse jakar sorry bol dounga .._

_In the lunch time when purvi was about to move out someone pulled her hand and took her to the corner _

_Purvi : kya hai aap nujhe yahan kyo laye hai _

_Sachin : vo mai tumse kuch kehna chata hoon _

_Purvi : ha bolo kya bolna hai _

_Sachin : vo vo actually vo mai tumse .._

_Purvi : ha mujhse kya .._

_Sachin: sorry kehna chata hoon _

_She made a face after hearing that ..and sachin looked at her keenly for an answer _

_Purvi:(mind) bol tho aise rahe the jaise ki i love you kehne aye the agar sorry aise bola hai tho i love you kaise kahenge ya phir kabhi bolenge ya nahi pata. Nahi kya hoga shadi ke baad _

_Sachin : ab bolo bhi ki tumne mujhe maff kar diya _

_Purvi :aacha aur apko kyo lagta hai ki maine apko maff kar diya let me inform you that ki abhi bhi apse naraz hoon ._

_Sachin : tho mai kya karoon tumhe pata hai maine aaj tak kabhi bhi kisi se sorry nahi bola aur tum vo pehli insan ho jisko mai sorry bol raha hoon so you should have that much courtesy ki tum mujhe maff kar do _

_Purvi : oh really are you serious mr. Sachin Randhawa ek tho apne meri itni insult ki aur uske baad you the odacity to say something like that .._

_Sachin : aare yaar maine kya insult ki tumhari tumne pucha aur maine bata diya _

_Purvi : ha are you kiding me maine mere naye hairstyle ke bare mai comment karne ko kaha tha _

_Sachin : han tho thik hai mujhe koi farak nahi padta ki tum mujhe maff karo ya nahi _

_Purvi : aacha tho ye baat hai han to mai bhi koi mari nahi ja rahi thi apka so called sorry bolne ke liye _

_And she started moving where sachin followed her saying purvi purvi ... and finally as she was not listerning to him he holds her hands and pulled her towards himself in that process they just got banged with eachother and they both fall on the ground with sachin at the bottom and purvi at the top they both just got lost in eachothers eyes ..when freedy came and spoiled the moment saying " i am sorry maine kuch nahi dekha " with this voice they both get up and she glared at him and said jab tak aap dhang se sorry nahi bologe mai apko maff nahi karoongi and she moved out of the bearu to the cantean _

_Freedy : kya hua sir apne aisa kya bol diya jo purvi apko keh rahi thi ki vo apko maff nahi karegi _

_Sachin : kya batao freedy iss ladki ne mujhe pareshan karke rakh diya abhi kal he tho sagai hui hai aur aaj humari ladai ho gayi _

_Freedy : sir mai already apka dard feel kar sakta hoon ye arrange marriage bohot he dardnak hadsa hota hai vaise hua kya jo vo apse naraj hai_

_Sachin : kuch nahi vo aaj subha vo mujhse pooch rahi thi kya mai apko kuch alag dikh rahi hoon tho maine keh diya han todi moti lag rahi ho mazak mai kaha to bura man gayi_

_Freedy :kyaaa ye apne kya kar diya. Apko pata hai maine bhi meri patni ko ek baar kaha tha ki tum thodi moti lag rahi ho usne tho mujhe jhadu se mar mar kar din mai tare dikha diye _

_Sachin : nahi mujhe pura yakeen hai mare saath aisa kuch nahi hoga nahi vo aisa kabhi bhi nahi karigi ok _

_Freedy: sir apne suna nahi vo kya keh kar gayi ki agar apne usse dhang se nahi manaya tho vo apko maff nahi karigi _

_Sachin:freedy bas do din ka bukhar hai jaldi he utar jayega nothing serious about it tum jao aur apna kaam karo .._

_After sometime all the officers cleared the bearu _

_At sachin 's home _

_Everyone was sitting in the hall watching tv when sanchi noticed sachin and said .._

_Sanchi : kya hua bhai aap bohot tensed lag rahe ho _

_Sachin : kya tensed aur mai nahi tho mujhe bohot neend aa rahi hai mai sone ja raha hoon bye good night .._

_And he stood up and headed towards his room when sanchi followed him and stoped him in the middle of the coridore _

_Bhai ruko _

_He turned back and said " kya hua "_

_Sanchi : kya baat hai jab se aye ho tab se dekh rahi hoon mai apko kya hua koi problem _

_Sachin : han bhi aur nahi bhi _

_Sanchi : kya matlab mai kuch samjhi nahi _

_Sachin : purvi main problem purvi hai .._

_Sanchi : ab bhabi ne kya kar diya abhi kal he tho engagement hui hai aur aaj he apne unhe problem keh diya _

_Sachin : vo khud ek chalti phirti problem hai aur han vo abhi tumhari bhabi nahi bani hai ok .._

_Sanchi : bani nahi hai tho kya hua banne tho wali hai na ab ye sab chodo aur batao ki kya hua hai .._

_Sachin narrated the whole incident to her that had happend in the bearu _

_After listerning to him she just did one thing put her palm on her head while thinking " inka kuch nahi ho sakta "_

_Sanchi : tho ab jaldi manao unhe phone karo aur kya .._

_Sachin : jab se aya hoon tab se 4 baar phone kar chuka hoon ok ab mai aur nahi karne wala jab use baat karni hogi vo khud he phone karigi ok ab mai chala good night ..._

_In purvi 's house _

_Purvi (mind): mai shayad kuch zyada he react kar rahi hoon vaise bhi koi itni badi baat tho nahi thi aur vo bhi jab unhone mazak mai kaha tha aur vaise bhi itni baar sorry bol chuke hai ab mujhe unhe maff kar dena chayea vaise bhi ma kehti hai ki marriages mai thoda settlement thoda adjustment tho karna padta hai kya karoon abhi call karoon nahi abhi tho bohot raat ho gayi hai kal bearu mai sab kuch sort out kar loongi han chalo purvi ab so jao kal subha kaam pe jana hai good night .._

* * *

_**A/N- so how is it don't forget to tell me ok ..**_

_**Guys thanks a lot for your reviews i can't explain it in words how much happy i felt after reading your reviews ..**_

_**Thank you so so much for reading it ..**_

**_ Lover of cid couples ,Roobi,angel,noor,sana ,guddan ,komal ,annu ,shammu ,nikita ,ginni ,aroma ,deepika ,priya ,kamal ,ammu,ishu ,aahori ,nav, ginni ,fatima ,vedika ,and thanks all the guest reviewrs .._**

**_Thank you _**

**_Bye.._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I know ki aap sab logo ko meri story ab aachi nahi lag rahi hai i guess maine zyada he bore kar diya aap logo ko but seriously it was not my intention to do so i can say only that much i have tried in this chapter to bring back the charm i hope that you will read it and review upon it if not then i will stop this story there and then only .._**

**_Guest (on 28 may ): ok so you have said that i would have mention the specific dress that sachvi had worn first of all i am sorry to disapoint you i don't know how it got slipped from my mind to write that so now i will write in brief all the pre marriage rituals hope you will like it .._**

**_Angel : you have asked from where does i belong so currently i am living in Rajasthan .._**

* * *

N**_ow lets get back to the chapter .._**

_next day at bearu _

_Purvi was waiting for sachin 's arrival _

_Purvi(mind): yaar ye sachin sir kahan reh gaye vaise tho roz itni jaldi aa jate hai aaj kahan atak gaye _

_After waiting for more time finally he came she quickly goes to him .._

_Purvi : sir aach hua aap aa gaye mujhe apse kuch baat karni kari thi _

_Sachin : ha vaise mujhe bhi kuch kehna tha _

_Purvi : han sir kya hua bolo _

_Sachin: nahi pelhe tum bolo _

_Purvi : par sir mai kaise aap mere senior hai or .._

_Sachin : exactly i am your senior .. fine ek kaam karte hai saath mai bolte hai ok .._

_She nodded _

_Sachvi : i sorry ;par aap /tum sorry kyo bol rahi/ rahe ho ; aacha ok it's fine now don't copy me ; oh just stop it now ;ab bass bhi karo aap /tum ;ha ha ha _

_Sachin : ok fine tho jab sab kuch thik ho chuka hai tho ab kaam karien _

_Purvi : ji bilkul.._

_After 3 weeks _

_Today a function is going to take place in sachin 's house _

_Sachin(m): sachin beta kahan ho kya kar rahe ho jaldi tayar ho na vo log abhi aate he honge aaj tera tilak hai aaj tho iss baat ke liye serious ho ja .._

_Sachin:aa raha hoon apka vo function ghar par he hai chand par nahi jo hume late ho jayega ok so just take a chill pill_

_Sachin (m): jyada bolne ki zarrorat nahi hai jaldi niche aao samjhe _

_Sachin : aa raha hoon bas 2 minute .._

_Sanchi : bhai maggi nahi banani apka tilak hai tho bas 1 min mai niche aao _

_Sachin : lo aa gaya subha se pareshan karke rakha hai _

_Soon purvi 's father along with his few family members came to their house for the ritual _

_Perhaps the most important pre-wedding finction is the tilak ceremony it is the application of red paste of kumkum on the grooms 's forehead . It holds a significant position among all marriage rituals and customs this cerrmony is performed differently across india depending on the caste of the family tilak is mostly held at groom's residence and is usually attended by the male members of the family ._

_In this ceremony the father or the brother of the bride applies tilak on the groom's forehead (As purvi 's father did he applied the tilak on sachin 's forehead ) .this signifies that the beides family has accepted him and considers that he would be a loving husband and a responsible father in the future .it is also customary for both the families to exchange gifts during the event . The tilak establishes a unique bond between both the families ..._

_Next day(Haldi )_

_Haldi or turmeric holds a special place in indian tradition normally held a couple of days prior to the. Wedding at the couples respective houses a haldi or turmeeic paste mixed with sandalwood milk and rose water is applied on bride and groom 's neck hands and feets by the family members ._

_It is believed that the yellow colour of turmeric brughtens the skin colour of the couple and its medicinal ailments .hindus also believe that all the application of turmeric keeps the couple away from all evil eyes and alleviates their nervousness before the wedding ..._

_In sachin 's house _

_Sachin : ma yeh haldi zarrori hai kya lagana nahi lagao tho chalega _

_Sachin (m): bilkul nahi abhi yeh haldi tujhe lagegi aur phir yeh hum purvi ke ghar bhejenge tho ab baacho ki tarah nakhre mat kar aur chup chap baith ja samjha _

_Sachin (d): beta aaj tak in sab chizo se hum nahi bach paye tho tu kahan se bach jayega _

_Sanchi : wow kina maza ayega aaj tho hum bhai ko bhoot bana kar he chodenge you know what the best part is bhai mana bhi nahi kar sakte haina mummy _

_Sachin(m): ek dum satya vachan ..._

_All laughed at this ..after sometime _

_At purvi 's house _

_Purvi came down wearing yellow colour lengha choli with netted pink duppata and floral jwels such as mang tika earings floral neckles and bracelets ..and was made to sit in the centre _

_Purvi : mummy ek baat puchu kya yeh haldi lagane se mai yellow colour ki tho nahi ho jaungi na _

_Purvi (m): aare beta haldi lagane se tho tumhari skin aur zyada nikhar jayegi to tension mat lo _

_Purvi 's cousin : chachi ji purvi vaise he itni nikhri hui hai kahin haldi lagane se vo kisi ko dikhna he na band ho jaye ..._

_Purvi : ha ha very funny nahi _

_Purvi (m):ab chlao bohot ho gaya masti mazak and an chalo ab sab ek ek karke purvi ko haldi laga do .._

_Purvi (mind): hey bhagwan. Ky moosibat hai haldi lagane se nikhar well uska tho pata nahi par bas mujhe irritation zarror ho rahi hai bas laldi yeh sab khatam ho aur mai nahane jao .._

_After a day or two ..(Mehandi )_

_Mehandi is a fun ritual that is organised by the brides family at her house attended by all members of her family and held a couple of days before the weeding the hands and feet of the bride are decorated in elaborate design with a henna application all the members of the family sing dance and make merry during the event it is said that if the resulting colour of the henna application is dark and beautiful then she will be blessed with a loving husband and after this ceremony the bride must not step out of the house till her wedding .._

_In purvi's house _

_The house was fully decorated and purvi was made to sit in the platform that was made especially for the mehandi the henna artist were applying mehandi to her hands and feet _

_ Purvi 's cachi : suno ladke ka naam haath mai likhna mat bhoolna han_

_Artist :purvi mam apke hone wale husband ka kya naam hai _

_Purvi. ; sachin sir .._

_Purvi's cousin: aare purvi ab tho jiju ko sir bolna band kar kitna ajeeb sound karta hai ab kya shadi ke baad bhi tu unko sir sir keh kar bulayegi _

_Purvi(m): aare ab bass bhi karo koi aisw chidata hai kya hone wali dulhan ko aare dekho kaise ek dum laal tamatar lag rahi hai aare shadi ke baad tho vo sachin ko nick name se bulayegi na purvi _

_All started laughing and purvi was really sitting like a red tomato blushing very badly from inside out .._

_And sangeet was also held on the same day _

_The sangeet ceremony is all aboit music and celebrations mosy celebrated in north india this one's especiallh important in punjabi weeding of all the ceremonies the sangeet ceremony is the most enjoyable one .some familoes organize it as a separate event or even club it togethet with the mehandi ceremony .._

_Next day ganesh pooja _

_It is an indian weeding tradition to worship lord ganesha before auspicious occasion ganesha puja is mainly performed hindu families and is held a say before the weeding to bless the proceesgs this puja is performed mainly for good luck as lord ganesha believed to be the destroyer of obstacles and evils .the ceremony prepares the couples for a new beginning a traditional hindu wedding is incomplete withoug ganesh puja .._

_Sachin and purvi were standing together after the pooja sachin wearing blue sherwani and purvi wearing blue lengha choli with with light green duppata a more like a peckok princess standing with her prince charming _

_Purvi : sachin sir mera phone kamre mai reh gaya hai mai abhi ayi ok _

_Sachin;ok jaldi ana _

_She moved from their _

_After 2 -3 minute purvi 'mother came to him _

_Purvi(m):sachin beta yeh purvi kahan hai abhi tho yahin thi na tumhare saath kahan chali gayi pandit ji usse dhoond rahe hai _

_Sachin: aap tension mat lejiyea mai dekhta hoon _

_Purvi(m): ok beta jaldi karna han _

_He moved from their and went straight towards purvi 's room he was about to enter in but stoped as he heard her talking with someone on the phone _

_Purvi : kya batao yaar meri mujhe kaisa life partner chayea koi aisa jiske pass khoob sara paisa ho ki agar din bhar bhi shopping karo tab bhi khatam nahi hone chayea mai tho thak gayi aacha hone ka natak karke .._

_Sachin was hell shocked after listerning her he was not able to make out how he should react at that moment _

_Sachin(mind): purvi yeh aisa soch bhi kaise sakti mai isse ky samajhta tha aur ye kya nikli kya yeh whi purvi hai josko mai janta hoon aur kal meri iske saath shadi hone wali hai aa aa purvi how disgusting _

_And he moved out without talking her in fu_

_ll anger he decide to tell the tuth to everyone but after seeing them he didn't want. To ruin their happiness .._

_In purvi 's room _

_Purvi : seriously aisa koi soch bhi kaise sakta hai shadi vo bhi paiso ke liye sahi kaha tune tanya bohot buti hai i mean just look at the way in which she talks mai shadi karoongi sirf uske saath jiske pass paisa he paisa ho ha chod na yaar hum kyo apna day spoil karien aur especially mai kal meri shaddi hai aur mujhe koi baham nahi sunna tu aa rahi hai ok aur ek baat batao mai sach mai khud ko bohot lucky manti hoon ki mujhe sachin ji jaisa koi mila varna aaj kal aise laske kahan milte hai han ok chal bye kal milte hai niche sab mujhe dhoond rahe honge .._

_And she also moved downstairs she moved towards sachin who was standing in a corner all alone _

_Purvi : sachin sir aap aise yahan akele kya kar rahe hai chalyea aage chalt hai _

_Sachin : tumse matlab mai kya kar raha hoon kya nahi listern mai tumhara gulam nahi hoon jo jaisa tum kahogi aau mai karoonga aur tumhe aage jane ke liye ek mai he mila _

_Saying this he moved from their .._

_Purvi(mind ): yeh inhe achanak kya ho gaya itna ajeeb behave kyo kar rahe hai pata nahi _

_Purvi(m): beta tu yahn hai mai kab tujhe dhoond rahi ti chal pandit ji bula rahe hai _

_Purvi;ha chalo _

* * *

_**A/N- actually i don't know much about weddings so i am not sure about the rituals sequence and thats why i have kept them short next chapter sachvi wedding if you all are interested to read it further i will update it ..**_

_**Thank you so much for all tyes of reviews **_

_**Bye..**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter-8_**

_next day (shaddi )_

_Next day in hotel where all the wedding preparation is going on purvi was in her hotel room with her friends .._

_Tarika : purvi apna haath tho dikha .. _

_Purvi : par kyo _

_Shreya : ek baar dikha tho _

_Purvi :aacha thik hai _

_She forwarded he__r hands to them they looks at her hand and smiled .._

_Purvi: kya hua tum dono aise hass koi rahi ho _

_Shreya : kya baat hai sachin sir tujhe bohot pyaar karenge dekh lena _

_Purvi :what ! Tum dono kab se haath padhne lag gaye ..Aur yeh tum dono kaise keh sakti ho vo tho kal se he mujhse baat bhi nahi kar rahe hai aur na he messages ka reply kar rahe hai .._

_Tarika : dekho tho koi desparate hota ja raha hai apne hone wale pati se baat karne ke liye _

_Purvi:nahi tarika mai serious hoon mazak ki baat nahi hai yeh pata hai kab se soch soch kar sir phata ja raha hai mera ki maine kya kar diya .._

_Shreya : purvi don't worry ok sab kuch thik ho jayega may be vo bass thode se tensed ho ya fir nervous ho shadi mai sab neevous hote hai aur mujhe pata hai ek baar tum dono ki shaddi ho jayegi tho sab thik ho jayega _

_Tarika : exactly purvi shreya ek dum thik keh rahi hai hume dekh hum kitne neevous the apni shadi ke time but ab dekh sab kuch kitna aacha hai .._

_Purvi : tumhari baat aur hai tum dono ki love marriage hai aur meri arrange totally different _

_Shreya : come on purvi aise bate mat kar pata hai tujhpe bilkul suit nahi karta .._

_Tarika :ha ab jaldi tayar hoja hair aur makeup wale abhi aate he honge _

_Purvi:hmm_

_In sachin's room _

_He was all alone thinking over something .._

_Sachin (mind): kya karoon kuch samajh nahi aa raha sachin teri puri life is waqt at risk lar hai mana kar doon kya but meri family relatives friends sab kya sochange abhi kuch ghanto mai shaddi ho jayegi aur ab achanak se mana kaise karoon agar mai sab ko batao bhi tho bhi koi nahi manega mai khud bhi nahi manta agar maine khud apne kano se nahi suna hota tho purvi vo aisa soch bhi kaise sakti mai usse kya samajhta tha aur vo kya nikle double face han mana vo thodi alag hai thodi immature hai but paiso ki itni badi pujaran maine aaj tak nahi dekhi aaj tak uske liye jo bhi tha mere dil mai sab ek jhatke mai nafrat mai badal gaya (his thoughts were disturbed by his team ..)_

_Daya : kya hua bhai kya soch rahe ho nervous ho _

_Freedy: aare sir welcome ab app meri team mai ho ok _

_Abhi: kyo bhai freedy tumne mujhe aau daya ko tho apni team mai nahi liya kyo .._

_Freedy: aare sir apki love marriage hui na hum dono tho arrange marriage wale hai _

_Daya : ab baki sari baate ek taraf or main kaam pehle sachin jaldi se ready ho jao ok .._

_Sachin (mind ): ab kuch nahi ho sakta mujhe ye shadi karni he hogi .._

_After sometime _

_In purvi 's room _

_Purvi and sachin 's mother came inside _

_Purvi was all set for her wedding _

_Purvi(m): wow kya baat hai aaj tho meri beti kisi rani se kam nahi lag rahi hai haye kisi na lage (and she put a small nazar ka tika behind her neck )_

_Sachin(m): sach mai purvi beta tum aaj bohot sundar lag rahi ho _

_Purvi:thankyou so much aunty ji _

_Sachin(m): aare beta ab tho tum mujhe mummy he kaho after all ab mai bhi tumhari ma hoon kyo maine sahi kaha na _

_All noded _

_Sachin(m):aacha purvi beta apna haat aage karo _

_As she forwarded her hands to her sachin's mother made her wear her khandani kangan _

_Purvi: mummy yeh kangan _

_Sachin'(m): yeh mujhe meri saas ne diye the meri shaddi par ab mai yeh tumhe de rahe hoon rakh lo_

_Purvi looks at her mother she noded her head in yes and purvi hug her mother -in -law .._

_After sometime in mandap .._

_Sachin was sitting in a mandap over a stool wearing golden sherwani and sehra _

_Pandit : mahurat ka samaye ho gay hai dulhan ko bulaye _

_Soon after that shreya and tarika entered the scene purvi was looking very very beautiful in her red wedding atire and heavy jwels they made her sit near sachin in mandap.._

_The father of the bride then gives her away to the groom in a ceremony known as kanyadaan .purvi's father puts the left hand purvi over the right hand of sachin then brides parents utter the dollowing words while giving her away .." _

'Today, the bride is Laxmi and the groom is Vishnu. By joining their hands in marriage, we will repay the debt to our forefathers by continuing the next life'

_kanyadaan is considered be the noblest act of offering thhat a person can perform and by doing it the parents of the bride ate absolved of all their bad karmas ..later in this the groom accepts the brides hand and they promise eachother that while pursuing a life of dharma ,artha ,and kama they will remain faithful to eachother ..but sachin was just sitting blankly as if he is a robot and made to perform those rituals .._

_Next the sacred fire is lit at the center of the wedding mandap and is considered to be the prime witness of the marriage rituals ..both sachin and purvi feed the ghee to the fire as offering and prays to the gods for children ,wealth and prosperity ,long and healthy lives .._

_Later their duppatas were tied in a knot and they perform agni pradakshina where they make seven circles or seven sacred vows ..around the sacred fire uttering the promises to eachother to be enternal partners and complement each others in life s joirney.._

First step: To respect and honor each other ...

Second step: To share each other's joy and sorrow ..

Third step :to trust and to be loyal to eachother

Fourth step :to cultivate appreciation for knowdge ,values,sacrifies,and service

Fifth step: to appreciate purity of emotions love family duties and spiritual growth ..

Sixth step : to follow the principles of dharma ..

Seventh step : to nurture an eternal bond of friendship and love ..

At the end of the seventh circle the bride moves to the left side of the groom indicating that she is now part of his life. The final most important ritual in a Hindu Wedding is the Saptapadi or the Seven Sacred Vows.

On completion of this ritual the marriage is concluded and sachin and purvi seeks blessings from elders of the families.

Now _the wedding over celebration on like music dance masti and lots of dhamal ..._

_Aftersome time bidai_

_Everyone present their were emotional at that moment because giving away your only beloved daughter is not an easy task even for the strongest person in the world .._

_Purvi:(d) beta jab bhi humari yaad aye sidha ghar aa jana and don't ever forget that you are world best daughter and that we all love you from the core of our heart ..ok _

_Purvi(m): han beta maine jo bhi tujhse kaha hai aur sokhaya hai vo kabhi mat bhulna we will miss you .._

_Purvi: come on mummy papa mai koi chand par thodi na ja rahi hoon jo hum kabhi bhi nahi mil layenge mai har roz apko phone karke tang karne wali hoon ab aur agar aap logo ne mere phone nahi uthaya tho mai .._

_Pankaj :ho purvi tu itni se baat ke liye mummy papa ko jail mai daal degi kya _

_Purvi huged pankaj and said " mai kabhi bol nahi payi par ab keh rahi hoon you are the best brother of the world aur ha mummy papa ka dhyan rakhna ok aur vaise bhi itna rone ki zarrorat nahi hai hum tho roz milenge na bearu mai .." " ok purvi but teri bohot yaad ayegi tu bhi dunya ki ssbse aachi behen hai.._

_Everyone smiled except sachin seeing brother sister love .._

_Later that night purvi went off with her new family .._

Hmm.. hmm..  
ho.. ho..  
aa.. aa..

usne kahan dekhi khusiyan  
roj albeli  
jiss ghar ke angna  
bitiya na kheli..

baba ke dil ka tukada  
bas ek hi hai dukhda  
kyun hoti hai jaldi badi  
ye betiyan

ghutne hain dukhte thoda  
phir bhi hai banta ghoda  
jab dekhta zidd pe addi ye betiyan

kyun hoti hai zaldi badi  
ye betiyan

kyun hoti jaldi badi ye betiyan

chahe raat ho andheri  
hon lautne mein deri  
darwaje pe milti khadi ye betiyan

sapana koi salona  
beti ka baap hona

har motiyon ki ladi ye betiyan

kyun hoti hai jaldi badi ye betiyan  
o..

jab dekhta vidai  
tab aankh dab dabai  
hai ansuon ki ik jhadi ye betiyan  
hai ansuon ki ik jhadi ye betiya  
hai ansuon ki ik jhadi ye.. betiyan..

_At sachin ' house _

_Purvi was welcomed by all whole heartdly by everyone except for sachin _

_In sachvi's room _

_Purvi was waiting for him as she wanted to have a word with him related to his changed behaviour towards herself after waiting for some more time he come and went straight to change amd after 5 minutes he came out and he took out his laptop and started doing some work _

_Purvi (mind): kitne ajeeb insan hai abhi thodi deer pehle he tho shaddi hui kal se na hai na hello aur abhi bhi mujhes baat karne ke bajye iss stupid se laptop mai ghusse hue hai hai uf haad hai _

_She stood up and went directly to him and stand infront of him _

_Sachin felt irritated so he looked up and said "saari rat mere sarpar khade hone ka irada hai kya "_

_Purvi: excuse me mai kab se aap se baat karne ki koshis kar rahi hoon par aap hai ki interested he nahi hai mujhse baat karne ke liye _

_Sachin:nahi karni tho nahi karni meri marzi ab mujhe pareshan mat karo aur mera kaam karne do _

_Purvi : apki problem kya hai just abhi abhi shadi hui hai humari ok .._

_He was about to say something when his eyes fell on something _

_Sachin:yeh kangan tumhare paas kaha se aaye yeh tho ma ke hai na _

_Purvi:oh aach yeh ye mujhe mummy ji ne diye hai as shagun _

_Sachin(mind):aate he meri ma ke kangan le liye how disgusted _

_Purvi:aap kya soch rahe hai mujhe apse baat karni hai pata hai apki problem kya hai ki aap kisi aur ki sunte he nahi hai _

_Sachin: nahi meri problem tum ho samhji jan se mili ho tabse pareshan karke rahka hai ab kya mai apne he ghar mai apne he room mai shanti ke saath reh sakta hoon please .._

_Purvi moved from their to the bathroom to change in some comfortable dress ..later she goes to one side of bed and sit their later she drove off in sleep in that sitting position only as weddings make everyone feel tired as soon as it's over sachin also slept on the sofa itself while doing his work ..._

* * *

**_A/N-so what will a new day bring for them now they are together as a couple but not in actual what will happen next any guesses ..._**

**_Many of you said to continue this that's why i have written this chapter thanks for the reviews .._**

**_Priya : sachin ko yeh misunderstanding hoti hai ki purvi is going to marry him just for money i.e he thinks she is after his money .._**

**_Thank you _**

**_Bye _**


	9. Chapter 9

_Next day _

_Purvi get up first and looks at sachin and thinks " aa sachin sir ka kuch nahi ho sakta itni jaldi mood swing hota hai phir thik bhi nahi hota pata nahi inki kya problem hai aaj se humari nai life shuru hone ja rahi hai aur isme kam complications ho tho he better hoga " _

_And she went to bathroom to have a bath and came out after almost an hour wearing a red saree with shiney black border ...while drying her hairs with a towel till then sachin was up and doing something on his phone as he heard the sound of opening of door he looks up at her with an hopeless look _

_Sachin: itna late karti ho yaar tum pure ek ghante se wait kar raha tha tumhare bahar nikalne ka nahane mai koi itna time lagata hai kya .._

_Purvi: excuse me aap aise muj par subha subha chilla nahi sakte ok aur bas saree pehane mai thoda time lag gaya tho hua kon sa pahad toot gaya jo aap aise react kar rahe hai _

_Sachin:oh ssare pehen rahi thi bbo tho aise rahi ho jaise sari bana rara thi agag mai aaj laye hua aau mujhe acp sir ne danta na tho mai tumhe chodounga nahi samjhi _

_And he started taking out his formals from the almirah .._

_Purvi: chutti hai _

_Sachin turned to her "kya "_

_Purvi: aaj chutti hai sunday hai koi nahi dante ga apko .._

_Sachin: ha tho pata hai mujhe ok ki aaj sunday hai mai vo thoda sa vo slip of tounge ho gaya mujhe jogging ke liye jana tha aur mai tumhari wajha se apne routine time se late ho raha hoon _

_Purvi:aacha aap tho bohot kamal hai aap formals pehen ke jogging karne jayenge gazab .._

_Sachin thought it's in no way going to work out in officer mode she is a way smarter he just quickly took his towel and went to take bath.._

_While purvi just smiled seeing his athics ..and moved downstairs _

_Sachin(m): purvi beta aa gayi kitni sundar lag rahi ho tum saree mai _

_Purvi: thank you mummy .._

_Sachin(m): purvi beta chalo kitchen mai aaj tumhe ek rasam karni hogi aaj tumhara pehla din hai aur saath he mai tumhari pehli rasoi bhi tumhe khan banana tho aata hai na to yeh lo list maine aaj lunch ke .._

_Purvi:ha ok mummy mai bana loongi (she move to the kitchen and opened the list )_

_Purvi(mind): hey bhagwan yeh puri family he ajeeb i sorry bhagwan ji par sara ka sara item alag hai iss list mai mai akele itna sabj kaise banau aur tho aur mujhe inme se sdhi chize banana bhi nahi aata ab kya karoon (suddenly she heard a voice ..tch tch tch bechari ..)_

_Purvi: aap yahan kya jar rahe hai _

_Sachin: tumpe taras kha raha hoon ek akeli jaan aur itna sara kaam not fair na .._

_Purvi: uda lo uda lo jitna mazak udana hai uda lo han _

_Sachin: agar tum cha ho tho mai tmhari help kar sakta hoon _

_Purvi: help karenge meri aur aap kya mazak hai nahi _

_Sachin: come on mai serious hoon aur mai isleya tumhari help karna chata hoon kyoki mai nahi chata ki mai ya meri family kharab khana khaye yeh mat sochna ki mujhe tumhar liye bura lag raha hai ya phir aisa kuch help chati ho tho bolo varna mai chala _

_Purvi :ok fine please help me na .._

_Sachin: phone do _

_Purvi:kyo kya karna hai apko phone mai _

_Sachin:do tho _

_She handed her phone to him _

_Sachin:password kya hai _

_Purvi: aa password vo actually aap mujhe phone dejiyea (she took the phone and unlock it and again give it to him )_

_Sachin took her phone and opened you tube channel and again give it to her _

_Sachin: lo ho gayi help ab iske liye zyada thanks wanks bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai ok ._

_Purvi: wow what a help mai pata nahi apka ehsaan kaise chuka paungi thank you .._

_Sachin: batao kaise mujhe door reheke mere se baat karne ki koshis bhi mat karna is that clear to you .._

_And he moved from their in a cold manner .._

_Purvi(mind): lo phir se sachin sir ka dimag kharab ho gaya hai pata nahi kya hua hai unko aare itna jaldi tho koi girgit bhi apne rang nahi badalta jitna jaldi sir ka mood swing hota aaa inke saath reh reh ke kahin mai bhi aise na ho jau chal beta purvi kaam pe lag ja koi teri help nahi karega jo karna hai tujhe he karna hai _

_After sometime she prepared everything and all went smoothly and everybody appericiate her for her hard work except for sachin ..._

_In night at sachvi's room _

_Both sachin and purvi were sitting at two different sides of the bed ...suddenly sachin stood up and take his pilow and was about to step when purvi stoped him.._

_Purvi: sachin sir kaha ja rahe hai aap _

_Sachin: kahi bhi jao tumse matlab sofe par sone ja raha hoon _

_Purvi: par aap yaha bhi tho so sakte hai na .._

_Sachin:listern purvi pehle bhi kaha tha aur aaj bhi bol raha hoon stay away from me tumhe samajh nahi aata kya .._

_Purvi: sir aaj tho baat ho he jaye akhir hua kay hai problem kya hai ab please yeh mat bolna ki problem mai hoon bohot he purana dialouge hai ganesh pooja se dekh rahi hoon apka behaviour kuch nahi balki bohot zyda badal gaya hai kya maine kuch kiya jisse apko problem hui sir mujhe sach mai kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai ki yeh sab kyo kar rahe hai please for god's sake mujhe batayea mujhse baat kijyea please ..._

_Sachin: agar tumhara ho gaya ho tho mai jao _

_That was enough for purvi to bear all this she moved towards him snatched the pilow from his hands and throw it on the bed .._

_Purvi: mujhe sach janan hai agar apko mai pasand nahi thi tho phir apne mujhse shadi he kyo ki mujhe mere sawalo ke jawab chayea abhi ke abhi ..._

_Sachin held her by her shoulders and said in rage full eyes ..._

_Kitna natak karogi purvi tum kitni aachi acting karti ho tumhe tho films mai kaam karna chayea kitni aachi bholi masoom sabka dhyaan rakhne wali lekin asal mai paiso ke piche pagal kitna asan hai na tumhare liye kisi ke bhi emotions ke saath khelna ..._

_Purvi: sachin sir yeh aap kya bol rahe hai mujhe sach mai kuch samajh nahi aa raha ..._

_Sachin: wow purvi tum yeh kaise kar leti ho yaar pata hai tumhara sach janne ke baad mere dil mai tumhare liye jo kuch bhi tha na sab khatam .._

_He pressed her shoulders in anger ..with this purvi's eyes soon became watery.._

_Purvi: sachin sir you are hurting me _

_Sachin: aur jo tumne mujhe hurt kiya vo kuch bhi nahi han _

_Purvi: sir apko koi galat femi hui hai maine aisa kabhi socha tak nahi karna tho bohot door ki baat hai .._

_Sachin: no more talking i am done with you..._

_He moved out of his room to the terace he was Just frustated with all this he wanted to be alone dor some time .._

_Here purvi was not able to make out all what 's happening all around her she was just crying not because sachin hurted her but because of her sachin is hurted ..._

Dil mera hai nasamajh kitna  
Besabar ye bewakoof bada  
Chaahta hai kitna tujhe  
Khud magar nahi jaan saka

"Is Dard E Dil Ki Sifarish"  
Ab karde koi yahaan  
Ki mil jaaye isse woh baarish  
Jo bhigaade poori tarah… (2 Times)

Yariyaan ve…Yariyaan  
Yariyaan ve…Yariyaan ve  
Yariyaan..!

Kya hua asar tere sath reh kar na jaane  
Ki hosh mujhe na raha  
Lafz mere the zubaan pe aake ruke  
Par hona sake vo bayan

Hmm… dhadkan tera he naam jo le  
Ankhein bhi paigam yeh de  
Teri nazar ka hi yeh asar hai  
Mujhpe jo hua…!

_next day _

_They both didn't talk with eachother ..purvi was down with sachin's mother when sachin came down and said "good morning everyone " and went to the main door and was about to open it when his dad stoped him ..._

_Sachin(d): kahan bhai itni jaldi mai kaha chale .._

_Sachin: dad vo bearu ja raha tha breakfast wahi kar loonga abhi mujhe late ho raha hai so bye ..._

_Sachin(m): tho akele kyo ja raha hai purvi bhi tho hai usse bhi tho jana hai na tho tu usse chod kar kyo ja raha hai .._

_Sachin: vo apne aap aa jayegi roz apne aap he tho aati thi na tho aaj bhi aa jayegi .._

_Sachin(m): nahi jaoge tho tm dono saath he varna aaj tum dono ka he bearu jana cancel vaise bhi abhi parso he tho tum dono ki shaddi hui hai .._

_Purvi: koi baat nahi mummy vaise bhi mai thoda at jaungi so aap ja sakte hai .._

_Sachin(m): bilkul nahi sachin pehle tho tu ar aa aur breakfast kar uske baad tum dono saath mai ja rahe ho and thats final ok ...and no more arguments ok .._

_Soon after the break fast they both moved for the bearu together ..._

_Here in the home .._

_Sanchi : mom apko nahi lagta inn dono ke bich kuch bhi sahi nahi hai abhi .._

_Sachin(m): lagta hai tabhi tho dono ko saath bheja taki vo thoda baat waghera karein _

_Sanchi : i hope ki un dono ke beech sab thik ho jaye jald se jald .._

_Sachin(d): sab thik ho jayegga aare arrange marriages mai thhoda time lagta hai ek dusre ke hisab se khud ko badanlne mai chinta mat karo aur ab mukhe bhi late ho raha hai office jana hai sanchi jaldi karo tumhe college bhi tho chodna hai mujhe _

_Sanchi : ok papa chalo bye mummy .._

_Sachin(m): bye .._

_In the car they didn't even look at eachother their whole journey went silent _

_And after sometime they reached at the bearu ..and get engrosed in their work .._

* * *

_**A/N-so till now complications did not decrease rather they have increased so what will be purvi's next step will she do something or let go everything from her hands let's see in the next chapter and if you wana know it then don't forget to put your comments down ok ..i will try to update soon ..**_

_**Thank you ..**_

_**Bye **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter-10 _

_Summary .._

_Sanchi : ok papa chalo bye mummy .._

_Sachin(m): bye .._

_In the car they didn't even look at eachother their whole journey went silent_

_And after sometime they reached at the bearu ..and get engrosed in their work .._

* * *

_Up next .._

_Same morning in the bearu .._

_A case was reported and after running back and so forth cid team held responsible some peoples but they were not the main master mind .._

_After sometime of interogation .._

_Acp : Ramada club mai aaj raat ek party hai humne club ke head se baat kar li hai aur inn logo ka kehna hai ki master mind bhi wahin apni girlfriend ke saath hotel ramada mai aa raha hai so daya abhijeet sachin purvi aur pankaj wahan disguise mai jaoge aaj raat ko is that clear baki ki details hum send kar denge .._

_All : yes sir .._

_Around 8 :00 pm at sachvi 's house _

_Sachin(m): beta kya hua tum iss tarah tayar hokar kahan ja rahe ho _

_Sachin: vo ma ..(he stoped for a while ).. aa vo mai aur purvi ek party mai ja rahe hai raat ko late ho sakta hai so please humara wait mat karna aur khana kha lena ok.._

_Sachin(m): wah ye to bohot aachi baat hai tum dono ko aise he bahar jana chayea par purvi kahan hai .._

_Sachin : pichle 2 ghante se ready ho rahi hai .._

_Sachin ( m ): ha ha tu bhi na ab thoda bohot time tho lagta hai na tayar hone mai .._

_Sachin ( d) : aare beta shukar kar abhi sirf 2 ghabte he hue hai teri ma tho abhi bhi 4-5 ghante lagati hai_

_Sachin (m): kya aap bhi kuch bhi bolte hai itna time bhi nahi lagati ok .._

_Sachin(d):aacha thik hai ab chalo .._

_Sachin: ma papa aap dono kahin ja rahe ho kya .._

_Sanchi : mummy papa he nahi mai bhi. Ja rahi hoon party mai hotel infinity mai aap log bhi aa sakte the but aap dono ke alag plans hai na .._

_Sachin : oh _

_Sachin(d):ab chalo jaldi raste mai bohot traffic milta hai .._

_As trio move out purvi came downstaris wearing a red colour one piece one side off shoulder with black and red earings and black pencil heels and hairs open _

_Background music_

Bheegi bheegi yaadein  
Bheegi bheegi baatein  
Bheegi bheegi aankhon mein kaisi nami hai  
Aahahahah  
Aah Ha  
Aahahahah  
Aah Ha  
Aahahahah

_Purvi came down and stare at him remembering the last night all though she was not aware of the fact the sachin had misunderstood her but the point is that she is hurt .._  
Sapnon ka saaya  
Palkon pe aaya  
Pal mein hasaya  
Pal mein rulaya  
Phir bhi yeh kaisi kami hai  
Aahahahah  
Aah Ha  
Aahahahah  
Aah Ha  
Aahahahah  
Na Jaane koi  
Kaisi hai yeh zindagani  
Zindagani

_sachin : itna time kyo lagaya pata tha na hume jana hai apne personal kaam se nahija rahe hai hum phir bhi .._

_Purvi: tayar ho rahi thi ab apko isse bhi problem hai. _

_Sachin : ab agar sab ho gaya ho tho chale _

_Purvi didn't said anything but she just walk past him .._

_They locked the house and moved in their car after sometime they reach hotel ramada and before they get down to act infront of everyone .._

_Sachin: niche utarbe se pehle mai tumse pehle he bata raha hoon ki please andar koi gadbad mat karna aur dhang se acting karna _

_Purvi : acting ke bare nai aap mujhe batayenge seriously i am born artist aap apni socho ..and come on now be a gentleman and get the car and open the door for me so that we can enter in walking hand in hand .._

_Sachin: are you serious hand in hand or vo bhi tumhare saath bhool jao _

_Purvi: are you kiding me called sr. Insp. Sachin hum yahan as a couple aaye hai ab reality mai tho couple ki tarah nahi rehte at least act tho kar sakte hai na .._

_Sachin: ok .._

_And after sometime sachin get down and open the door for purvi and as she step her one leg out everybody present at the entrance turns their gaze at her and as they walk in everyone was just staring at them and especially at purvi some even have droped their jaws seeing her _

_After sometime _

_Host : hello everyone present here well are you all getting bored well as far as concerned i am feeling sleepy so an idea poped in my mind that it's usual that in every party their is music dance and all that stuff but their are only hard party songs many a times ..so i have thought a bit different thing to why not play a dance challenge i will put a very soft music lets see how many of you were able to do that .._

_1 person : it's so easy anybody can do it .._

_Host : but if i say that i will change the speed side by side sometimes fast some time slow even slowest and suddenly very very fast .._

_2 person : wo it's interesting lets play it .._

_All : yes yes .._

_Host : if everyone is ready to set the fire on the floor so MUSIC PLEASE _

_all :MUSIC MUSIC..._

_song starts _

_Sachin and purvi were also forced to be a part for that .._

* * *

Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye  
Tera Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara Maanu  
Mujhko Banaya Tere Jaise Hi Kisi Ke Liye

_they both just looks in eachothers eyes you can say they were trying to read eachothers eyes .._

Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye  
Tera Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara Maanu  
Mujhko Banaya Tere Jaise Hi Kisi Ke Liye

Purvi : apne aisa kyo kaha ki maine paiso ke liye apse shadi ki hai

Sachin : purvi agar hum abhi iss bare baat na kare tho aacha hoga aur tumhare liye bhi aacha hoga ki tum kaam par focus karo humare personal issues par nahi ..

Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta  
Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta  
Kaise Hum Jaane Hume Kya Pata  
Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta  
Tu Humsafar Hai, Phir Kya Fikar Hai  
Jeene Ki Wajah Hi Yahi Marna Issi Ke Liye  
Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye

Sa Ni Pa Di Na Sa...

Meharbaani Jaate Jaate Mujh Pe Kar Gaya  
Guzarta Sa Lamha Ek Daaman Bhar Gaya  
Tere Nazara Mila, Roshan Sitaara Mila  
Takdeer Ki Kashtiyon Ko, Kinara Mila

Purvi: sir vo dekho vo wahan vo log mujhe kuch suspious lag rahe hai

Sachin : ha tum thik keh rahi ho jab se aya hai tab se bas kisi ko dhoond raha hai daya sir aur baki sab abhi isi par nazar rakhe hue hai abhi ..

Purvi: oh aacha ..

Sadiyon Se Tarse Hai Jaisi Zindagi Ke Liye  
Teri Sauhbat Mein Duaayein Hain Ussi Ke Liye  
Tere Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara  
Maanu Mujhko Banaya Tere Hi Jaise Kisi Ke Liye  
Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye  
Tere Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara  
Maanu Mujhko Banaya Tere Hi Jaise Kisi Ke Liye  
Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta  
Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta  
Kaise Hum Jaane Hume Kya Pata  
Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta  
Tu Humsafar Hai, Phir Kya Fikar Hai  
Jeene Ki Wajah Hi Yahi Hai Marna Issi Ke Liye  
Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye  
Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye

Song end

Soon they have caught the main master mind he was sent to bearu and sachvi moved for their home ..

In the car

_they were just sitting quitely when sachin broke the silence .._

_Sachin: tumhe kuch dhang ka nahi mila kya pehnne ke liye sab log bass tumhe he ghoor rahe the .._

_Purvi: dhang ka what do you mean by dhang ka pata hai kitna expensive hai yeh aur vaise bhi agar log party mai apne partners se zyada mujhe dekh rahe the tho it's not my fault ok so don't blame me .._

_Sachin: oh really pata bhi hai kis nazar se dekh rahe the vo sab tumhe _

_Purvi jiss nazar se aap nahi dekhte (she just realised what she said she tried to cover it up )ab mera matlab hai ki kaise insan hai aap apne mujhe compliment tak nahi kiya meri dress ke liye pata hai isse maine designer se banya tha .._

_Sachin: tho itni kya jaldi thi atleast usko thida time deti tho shayad tumhare kapde pure ho jate i mean stiching tho puri hone deti _

_Purvi:excuse me did i heard correct mr old fashioned yeh incomplete nahi hai isse style kehte hai jiske bare mai apko kuch nahi pata .._

_After sometime they reached their home around 2:00am _

_In sachvi's room _

_ As soon as they enter .._

_Sachin : ab hum humare zone mai hai khabardar jo tumne mujhse baat ki tho .._

_Purvi: not again apko kya time to time daure padte hai kabhi mood itna aacha aur suddenly kuch aur aaj na aap ek baat clear kar he do mujhe na pakka wala doubt ho raha hai ki iss kamre mai kuch hai jiski wajha se aap jab dekho mujhse ulti bate he karte hai jabki bahar aap ek dum thik rehte hai aisa kyo _

_Sachin : purvi mera dimag kharab mat karo mai abhi ja raha hoon _

_Purvi held his hand tightly _

_Purvi : what jab dwkho mai ja raha hoon ja raha hoon aaj jah aap jaoge mai bhi aaungi samjhe aaj mai phir se wapis upset hokar nahi sone wali pehle he bol rahi hoon _

_Sachin: washroom ja raha hoon change karne chalna hai tho you are most welcome _

_Purvi: ho apko sharam nahi aati aise bate karte hue mai kyo aau han jaha jana hai jao _

_Sachin: thank god pich chutta _

_Purvi : abhi nahi itni asani se nahi chand par nahi ja rahi hoon yahin par hoon aur vaise bhi aap tension mat lo mai itni asani se apka picha nahi chodne wali hoon abhi tho mai apka picha saat janam tak karoonge .._

_Sachin : issi baat ka tho rona hai pata nahi kya hoga .._

_Purvi: wahi hoga jo manzure purvi hoga samjhe .._

_Sachin : wow very funny right .._

_Purvi : agar itna he funny hai tho haso na oh wait wait mai tho bhool he gayi apko tho hasna aata he nahi .._

_Sachin: jya matlab hasna nahi aata .._

_Purvi : aa vo aap bhi kya faltu mai baal ki khal niklne baith jate ho apko change nahi karna tho mai ja rahi ho .._

_Sachin : mai ha raha hoon .._

_Purvi: ek minute apko nahi lagta ki apko kuch kehna chayea mujhse .._

_Sachin: kya _

_Purvi : sorry .._

_Sachin : come on ab agar tumne thoda sa mera rasta katta tho uske liye sorry bolne ki zarrorat nahi hai .._

_Purvi: oh hello mai apko sorry nahi bol rahi hoon balki apko mujhe sorry kehna hai kal ke behaviour ke liye _

_Sachin : listern mai nahi bolne wala sorry samjhi meri dictonary mai sorry word nahi hai ab tunhare liye .._

_Purvi :aach kahan se kharide aise bakwas dictonary han _

_Sachin : tumse na baat karna he bekar hai mai ja rha hoon change karne and yes do not follow me .._

_Purvi smile at him and thinks " apko kya hua mai uska pata laga ke he rahungi itna tho pata chal gaya ki aap intentionaly mujhse gussa hote rehte hai ".._

_And after sometime they both slept thinking about the day ..._

* * *

_**A/N- so done for today hope you will like it thanks for reading it have a good day ..**_

_**Thank you **_

_**Bye..**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter -11_

_After some days saturday .._

_ Purvi was Sitting lonely in her thinking about past few days after her marriage .._

_Purvi (mind): yeh jya ho rha hai kya sab kuch ausa he chalta rahega mere aur sachin sir ke beech ab hum normal coulegas nahi hai balki hum ek ..ek couple hai we both are married to eachother par kya purvi socha nahi tha ki kabhi mai aise serious hongi but kya karoon aisa lagta hai jaise mai sachin sir ke liye exist he nahi karti par vo aisa kyo kar rahe hai uss din unhone kaha tha ki .._

_Flashback .._

_Kitna natak karogi purvi tum kitni aachi acting karti ho tumhe tho films mai kaam karna chayea kitni aachi bholi masoom sabka dhyaan rakhne wali lekin asal mai paiso ke piche pagal kitna asan hai na tumhare liye kisi ke bhi emotions ke saath khelna ..._

_Flashback over.._

_Purvi ( mind ): paiso ke piche pagal yeh kab hua jahan tak mujhe samajh aa raha hai sachin sir ko lagta hai ki mai paiso ke piche hoon some what mujhe pura pura shak hai ki unko lagta hai ki mujhe paiso se pyaar hai par aisa kyo lagta hai unko maine tho aaj tak unse kuch bhi nahi manga purvi purvi thoda dimag laga aise tho kuch samajh mai nahi aane wala yes ..officer mode on so sachin sir ke behaviour mai change kab se hai ? Ans .. Ganesh pooja se Q2 uss pure din mai kya hua tha .. Ans ..: sham ko ghar aye phir pooja hui phir maine meri friend se baat ki aur niche chali gayi uske baad he unka mood pura badal gaya ..Q3.. lekin mai unko bata ke gayi ti ki mai mera phone lene ja rahi hoon tab tak tho sab thik tha ? Ans. Iska matlab jab mai kamre mai gayi tab he kuch hua .. (after thinking a lot she came to a conclusion )_

_Oh no mujhe ab tho yakeen ho gaya hai ki pakka sachin sir ne meri baate phone par sun li hongi kyoki mai tho tanya par act kar rahi thi oh god yeh maine kya kar diya mai soch rahi thi ki tanya aise kaise kar sakti hai uski jab poll khuligi tho uski band baj jayegi par yahan tho mere ghar mai he aag lag gayi ab mai sachin sir ko kaise clarify karoon ki kya sach hai ek minute unhone aisa mana bhi kaise kya halwa he hai kya ki laiso ke liye shadi ki haad hai sahi mai agar mujhe paise he chayea chayea hote tho mai mere dad ka buisness nahi sambhal rahi hoti cid mai kyo ghisti aur kya duniya mai sare amir ladke maar gaye the jo mai inse shadi karti agar paiso ke liye he shadi karni hoti tho mai kisi Rajkumar ko nahi dhoonti kya yaar mujhe bass ek happy married life chayea thi han kabhi iske bare mai maine socha nahi but aise bhi le nahi chayea thi jahan bas din bhar apne aap ko proof he karte raho ldte jhagde he pura din nikal jata hai uff ab mai kya karoon .._

_Then sachin entered the room he had gone for morning walk ..._

_He saw her sitting and thinking something first he thought to egnore her but he asked her .._

_Sachin: kya hua itni subha subha apne kamzor dimag ko bhari kyo bana rahi ho .._

_Purvi: aap na kuch bolo he mat apki himmat bhi kaise hui aisa sochne ki han _

_Sachin : kyo bhai maine aise bhi kya soch liya ..._

_Purvi(mind): nahi purvi inhone tujhe itna sataya hai jo teri galti he nahi thi uski saja di ab inki bati hai jab dekho mujhe pareshan kar ke rakha hai tote (parrot ) ki tarah bas bolte he rehte hai jab ki maine aaj tak inko pareshan nahi kiya ab dekhna mr sachin malhotra mai apko gin gin ke pareshan karoongi aur saath he mai yeh bhi realise karoungi ki aap bilkul galat hai .._

_Sachin(mind): isko kya ho gaya achanak se itni deer se kya soch rahi hai yehpakka iske shatani dimag maikuch chal raha hai _

_Purvi: kuch nahi aaj maine ek sapna dekha jisme aap akele he ghoomne chale gaye so aap akele kaise ja sakte hai _

_Sachin;what mai kyo kahi ghoomne jau han mera abhi aisa koi bhi plan nahi hai ok .._

_Purvi: kyo nahi hai mujhe ghoomne jana hai aur vo bhi apke saath aur aap mujhe lekar jaoge ok .._

_Sachin: maine kaha na nahi .._

_Purvi: tho aap mujhe kahi bhi gjoomane lekar nahi jayenge _

_Sachin : ha _

_Purvi:ye apka final decision hai _

_Sachin:han ji _

_Purvi :thik hai ..(she moved down stairs to the hall where sanchi and her mother is doing something iearly morning .._

_Good morning Mummy good morning sanchi .._

_Sanchi &Sachin (m): good morning ;beta kya hua upset dikh rahi ho .._

_Purvi: nahi mummy kuch baat nahi hai .._

_Sanchi : come on bhabi aap sirf meri bhabi thodi na ho aap meri friend bhi ho and i could sense kya baat hai bhai ne kuch kaha kya .._

_Sachin(m): sachin ne kuch kaha mai abhi uski khabar leti hoon _

_Purvi :nahi nahi mummy vo tho bas .._

_Sachin(m): nahi beta koi baat nahi tu ruk SACHIN SACHINNNN_

_he came down .._

_Sachin : ha ma kya hua _

_Sachin ( m): tune purvi ko dukhi kyo kiya _

_Sachin : mai isko dukhi kiya yeh kab hua oh aacha samajh gaya ma isne mujhe subha se pareshan karke rakha hai ki isse mere saath kahin ghoomne jana hai ab mai isse bol bol ke thak gaya ki hum cid officers hai hune weekend par break mil jata hai wahi bohot badi baat hai lekin isse samajh mai he nahi aata .._

_Sachin ( m): bilkul sahi keh rahi mai purvi cid officer bhi tho insan hote hai aur phir shadi ke baad tum dono kahin ghoomne bhi tho nahi gaye tum dono ko jana chayea .._

_ Purvi : dekha mummy nr bhi kaha ki hume jana chayea tho aap mana kyo kar rahe ha _

_Sachin : nahi matlab nahi _

_Purvi :hun khadoos (she murmerd )_

_Sachin:tumne kuch kaha kya .._

_Purvi : apne kuch suna kya .._

_Sachin:nahi _

_Purvi : tho maine bhi kuch nahi kaha ok .._

_And she moved from their .._

_Sanchi :dekha naraz kar diya na subha subha apne bhabi ..ko _

_Sachin:o ho do din hue nahi usse yahan aye hue aur tho mujhse zyada Uski taraf hai dekho ma _

_Sachim (m): kya dekho bilkul sahi keh rahi hai sanchi kisi kaam ka nahi hai tu _

_Amd she also moved from their .._

_Sachin : kamal hai sanchi dekha tume bahu ke aate he ma bete ko bhool gayi _

_Sanchi :aur behen aone bhai ko .._

_And she also moved from their _

_Sachin :aare yaar ma apne room me gayi sanchi apne room me aur purvi apne ab mai kaha jau uff _

_And he went out of the house ..and nearly after an hour he came and as he entered his room he was in complete shock the whole room was in a complete mess _

_All his clothes and files were out of almirah and all of his stuff had covered all the floor and bed and purvi was doing something in the almirah.._

_Sachin: purvi yeh kya hai yeh kya hai what is this .._

_Purvi : kya hai ek he baat alag alag languages mai kyo bol rahe ho ...kya hua hai_

_Sachin : kya hua hai purvi yeh mere kamre ka kya haal bana rakha hai tumne _

_Purvi : correction humara kamra aur mai apne kapde almirah mai rakh rahi hoon vaise bhi yeh jagha kapde rakhne ke liye hai files rakhne ke liye nahi aap unke liye koi jagha dhoond lo ok _

_Sachin: par yeh mera almirah hai tum apne kapde kahi aur rakho .._

_Purvi : kaha rakhu apne sar par ya apke aur han jaisa ki aap jante ho ki ye room ab mera bhi hai tho yahan ki sari chize meri hai ok jo apka hai vo mera bhi hai aur mera tho mera hai he .._

_Sachin moved forward to say something but his leg got stuck on some of his stuffs and in order to maintain his balance he holds purvi but they got disbalance and both fall on the bed together continously staring at eachother they both got lost in each other so as they have already forgotten the world around them then sanchi entered the room by opening the door without knocking she see them like that she quickly turned the other side while closing her eyes with her palm and said "i am so so sorry maine kuch nahi dekha sach mai "_

_With her voice they both came out of their traces and look at sanchi they both get up awarkardly not meeting the eyes with eachother .._

_Sachin : sanchi tu jaisa soch rahi hai vaisa kuch bhi nahi hai samjhi .._

_Sanchi turned and said .._

_Bhai mujhe pata hai apki nayi nayi shadi hui hai aur meri wajha se aap dono ki privacy disturb ho gayi i am really sorry .._

_Sachin was about to something but was cut by purvi .._

_Purvi : it's ok sanchi koi baat nahi by the way tumhe kuch kaam tha _

_Sanchi :ha nahi oh god mai tho bhool gayi mai kis kaam ke liy ayi thi mai baad mai aati hoon ..._

_And she went from their ..._

_Sachin: tumne usse explain kyo nahi kiya vo kya soch rahi hogi vo humare bare mai _

_Purvi: kya kya soch rahi hogi han aare hum married couples hai aap tho aise react kar rahe hai ki kisi ne hume ek saath pakad liya hai vo bhi shadi se pehle ha ha ha .._

_Sachin : has lo has lo pata hai tumhare saath reh kar na mai ganja ho gaya hoon .._

_Purvi : oh my god mujhe tho bataya tha ki aap 27 years ke ho lekin aap tho 72 years ke ho meri zindigi tho barbad he ho gayi hey bhagwan .._

_Sachin : purvi aisa kuch nahi hai ok .._

_Purvi : ho don't tell me ki aap usse zyada ho _

_Sachin : ho gaya tumhara natak ab room saff karien .._

* * *

A/N- So how was it did you like it i will try to update it soon all of you take care love you all

Bye ..


	12. Chapter 12

_chapter -12 _

_After cleaning the whole mess they both sit tired on the sofa kept in their room .._

_Sachin :aaj tho subha subha tumne aachi excersise karwa di _

_Purvi : so tho hai .._

_Sachin : ab mujhe yeh batao ki vo kya tha ..jo tumne niche kiya tha _

_Purvi : maine kya kiya vaise bhi jo bhi hia na aacha hua jab dekho you scolds me aare koi apko scold karne wala bhi tho hone chayea _

_Sachin: tumhe sach mai ghoomne jana hai ya phir mujhe pareshan karne ka koi bahana tha .._

_Purvi : meri shakal pe kahin bhi likha hua hai kya ki mujhe mazak karne ki dimagi bimari hai aare yaar ofcourse jana hai .._

_Sachin: lekin tumhe pata hai na shadi ke time he humne kitne chuttiyan li thi tho ab tho chutti milna impossible hai tho na tum ghoomna na bhool he jao .._

_Purvi : ok fine kahin door nahi ja sakte tho aas pass he kahin jate hai na _

_Sachin: kahan sadak pe ghoomna chati ho kya _

_Purvi : ji nahi mumbai mai kitni sari jagha hai pata hai maine tho puri list soch ke rakhi hai imagica ,beach ,shopping mall ,phir aachi si jagha dinner kya bolte ho ..._

_Sachin: what ? Mai nahi jane wala yaar itni mushkil se tho hume weakend par chutti milti hai aur tum usme bhi mujhe thakana chati ho .._

_Purvi : dekh lo sachin sir phir baad mai mat kehna ki maine warn nahi kiya tha mai na Acp sir ko bol doungi ki apne mujhse kaha hai ki apko chutti chayea vo bhi 1 week ki aram karne ke liye _

_Sachin: purvi kam se kam mazak tho apne size ka karo ha ha .._

_Purvi :tho apko lag raha hai ki mai mazak kar rahi hoon abhi batati hoon ..mera phone kahan hai ha vo raha .._

_Sachin: tumhe kya lagta hai ki mai acp sir se darta hoon nahi mai bass unki respect karta hoon ok mujhe koi darr varr nahi lagta .._

_Purvi : aacha nahi lagta tho kar lena baat _

_And she dialed the no. And kept the phone in speaker sachin thought that she is kidding but when he heard acp sir's voice saying "hello " he almost jumled from his place .._

_Purvi : hello sir good morning _

_Acp : han good morning purvi kya baat hai aaj tumne subha subha yaad kiya kuch kaam tha kya .._

_Purvi : han sir vo sachin sir keh rahe the ..._

_Sachin quickly took the phone from jer hand and said .._

_Good morning sir _

_Han sachin kya hua kya kehna hai tumhe (sachin glared at purvi ) .._

_Ha nahi sir vo kya hai na vo actually .._

_Aare sachin aram se mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha .._

_Sachin(mind ):aare samajh tho mujhe nahi aa rha kya bolo mai kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai _

_Purvi was just enjoying the scene seeing his expresions she could easily tell that he has a fear of acp sir she is suppresing her laughter and when she managed to do that she again took the phone in her hand and said - sir kuch nahi apne unhe jo file di thi na complete karne ke liye unhone complete tho kar li par bereau mai he chod diya so vo usko head quaters mai submit nahi karwa paye isliye thoda sa tensed hai _

_Acp : oh itni se baat koi baat nahi vo tho kabhi bhi ho sakta hai _

_Purvi : ok thank you sir _

_Acp : thik hai bye _

_Purvi : bye .._

_Sachin : purvi tumne sach mai acp sir ko call diya tumhara dimag tho thik hai na ..._

_Purvi : ab bolo kya kehna chahege aap mr . Sachin .._

_Sachin : thik hai lekin akele nahi puri family ja rahi hai .._

_Purvi (mind): hey bhagwan inka na kuch nahi ho sakta mai chati thi ki thoda akrle mai time spend karo inke saath sab kuch clariy karoon par yeh hai ki uff .._

_Purvi :kyo kahin aap mujhse darr tho nahi gaye na aur mujhe pata hai apko lag raha hai ki kahin maine apke saath kuch aisa vaisa kar diya tho but na aap chinta mat karna mai apko kuch bhi nahi karoonge ok aap mere saath safe hoge .._

_Sachin: bohot maza aata hai na tumhe mujhe pareshan karke ab meri bari socho maine he tutumha saath kuch ais avaisa kar diya tho .._

_Purvi: ha ha kya kaha apne mai apko. bata doon yeh apse nahi ho payega tho socha bekar hai _

_Sachin;kya matlab hai tumhara _

_Purvi :matlab kya matlab sidhe muh tho mere se baat krne mai he apka sar dard karne lagta hai tho aap mujhe you know what i mean aisa kar nahi sakte and moreover you are a gentleman ..._

_Sachin: thik hai ready ho jao hum ja rahe hai ..._

_Purvi : what kya i mean sach mai but pehle hum kahan ja rahe hai .._

_Sachin: pehle tumhare mall thodi shopping and movie chalte hai phir imagica phir aachi jagha khana aur phir beach sahi hai order _

_Purvi : kya oh my god i can't believe this seriously _

_She pinched him on his hand _

_Sachin:ahh kya kar rahi ho _

_Purvi :wow yeh sapna nahi hai please god yeh sapna nahi hona chayea agar hua na tho mera dil toot jayega _

_Sachin:tum kitni dramatic ho Agar late kiya na tHo mai nahi jaunga ok .._

_Purvi:ok mai ready hoke aati hoon aap tak tak sabko bata do _

_Sachin:ok _

_Purvi came out wearing jeans and top _

_Sachin : ready ho ab mai bhi ready ho jata hoon _

_Purvi :ok apne sab ko bata diya _

_Sachin;ha but vo log nahi aa rahe _

_Purvi : kyo _

_Sachin: unke kuch alag plans hai isliyea _

_Purvi :oh .._

_A fter sometime they headed towards the mall_

_Purvi :so kon si movie dekhe romantic thrill ya comedy _

_Sachin: comedy tho chod he do din bhar bas comedy he karti rehti ho tum _

_Purvi :what how mean ha.n _

_Sachin : ok sorry batao kon si _

_Purvi : de de pyaar de /Bharat /alladin inme se kuch .._

_Sachin : tumhari type ki movie hai alladin vo he dekh lo .._

_Purvi : ab tho na apki type ki he movie dekhange bharat ...chalo tickets le lo .._

_After some nearly 3 hrs . Movie ends and they came out .._

_Sachin:aachi movie thi na _

_Purvi : ha so tho hai aacha batao iss film mai katrina ke curly hairs the mujhpe kaise lagenge curly hairs .._

_Sachin(murmerd )bandar kya jane adrak ka swad.._

_Purvi :kuch kaha apne _

_Sachin:tumne suna kya _

_Purvi :ha sahi kaha bandar kya jane adrak ka swad mai bhi pata nahi apse kyo pooch rahi hoon _

_And she walk past him to click some pictures .._

_Sachin (mind):yeh abhi kya keh kar gayi kya abhi abhi isne mujhe bandar kaha .._

_Purvi :sachin ji yahan aayea na pictures click karte hai _

_Sachin:mujhe nahi karne tum he kar lo apni _

_Purvi :aap aa rahe hai ya mai acp sir ko call karoon _

_Sachin :aa raha hoon .._

_Then they did some shopping and went for their next destination _

_At imagica _

_After some rides or two _

_Sachin: kitni aacho jagha hai na _

_Purvi :so tho hai akhir maine jo choose kari hai _

_Sachin :oh han purvi. Mai tho bhool he gaya tha ki imagica ke owner ko tumne he tho pura imagica construct karke diya tha .._

_Purvi : very funny _

_Purvi :aacha chalo na giant wheel par chalte hai mujhe na bohot maza aata hai _

_Sachin :what giant wheel par tum jao mai nahi ja raha _

_Purvi :kyo darr lagta hai kya _

_Sachin ;mai nahi darta ..ok fine darta hoon but sirf isse mai kabhi iss par nahi gaya _

_Purvi :koibaat nahi sachin ji life mai bohot kuch first time he hota hai lekin koi baat nahi agar cid ka the senior ko darr lagta hai tho mai bhi kya kar sakti hoon chalo koi baat nahi _

_Sachin(mind):sachin ab tho. Jana he hoga ab tho baat izzat ki hai nahi gaya tho yeh sabko batayigi wireason ki mai nahi gaya _

_Sachin:thik hai chalo ab itna bhi nahi darta ok .._

_After sometime ..almost half a day (next place )_

_It's almost 7 :30 when they leave imagica and riding in a car and traffic in mumbai it took them almost 9:00to reach the resturant to have the dinner .._

_Finally it's 10 :30(beach )_

_They were walking side by side on the sand removing their footwears .._

_Purvi : raat mai yahan kitni shanti hoti hai na _

_Sachin;ha aur pata hai mai aksar yahan aya karta tha raat mai pehle _

_Sachin serioisly forgot that he was upset from her and is behaving very normally ...suddenly purvi stoped in the middle and sachin realised that purvi is not at his side he turned back and saw her standing he goes to her.._

_Kya hua beech mai ruk kyo gayi thak gayi kya _

_Purvi turned to him and said .._

_Sachin ji yeh sab kab tak aise he chalta rahega _

_Sachin: purvi kya matlab hI tumhara mai kuch samjha nahi _

_Purvi : aap shayad bhool sakte hai but mai nahi ki aap mujhse naraz hai abhi bhi aur apne bataya bhi nahi ab tak kyo .kyo kar rahe hai aap aisa pata hai apke iss behaviour se har barr kitna upset ho jati hoon aap mujhe baar baar hurt karte hain but vo alag baat hai ki mai show nahi karti kyo akhir kyo kya galti hai meri _

_Sachin : tumhari ek he galti hai ki tum bhi unn logo mai se ho jo paiso ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hai maine tumhe khud phone par kehte hue suna tha ganesh pooja wale din ki tumhari liye ye shadi koi mayene nahi rakhti tum sirf paiso ke liye shadi kar rahi ho mujhse .._

_Purvi : kab dekha kahan dekha humari shadi. Ko almost 1 hafta ho chuka hai aur ek hate mai he ye haal hai tho aage kya hoga hume puri zindigi share karni hai ek saath aap batao mujhe ki maine apse kabhi kuch manga ho ya chalo man lo kya maine kuch aisa kiya hai jisse aap ya apki family affect hui hai.._

_Sachin has no answers to her questions he was just standing their and listerning to her .._

* * *

**A/N- **

** what will happen next **

** will be their next step **

**3\. Is this will be the end of their relationship**

**4\. Something else is written for them by the destiny lets see how many of you are excited to read ut further..**

**Thankyou..**

**Bye ..**


	13. Chapter 13

_chapter -13 _

_Sachin :par tum uss din .. maine khud apne kano se suna tha ki tum paiso ke liye shadi kar rahi ho aur tumne meri ma ke kangan bhi liye the .._

_Purvi : kangan kon se kangan oh aacha vo hey bhagwan mai kya karoon vo na mummy ne mujhe ne khud diye the khandani kangan hai is liye unhone mujhe diye the apne hatho se shagun ke taur par mai khid unse mangne nahi gayi thi ok .._

_Sachin : ok thik hai but vo jo uss din maine suna tha vo kya tha han .._

_Purvi : aap na humesha galat waqt par galat baat sunte hai phir galat matlab nikalte hai mai uss din meri friend shahana ko meri dusri friend tanya jo kehti rehti hai vo bata rahi thi joss tarah usne mujhe yeh baat batayi thi .._

_Sachin:par mai kaise manoo ki tum sach bol rahi ho .._

_Purvi :oh god anger aa raha hai anger aa he raha hai sach mai apka naam sachin kisne rakha bada he galat naam hai aap pe bilkul bhi suit nahi karta .._

_Sachin :yeh tumse kisne kaha han sachin naam bohot aacha hai aur mere liye bada he lucky hai _

_Purvi : apke naam mai he sach hai sach -in tho phir aap itne negative insan kyo hai don't mind han if i say ki apke pass koi alibaba ka dhaba khula hai kya ki jab chao khul ja sim sim bolkar apne anginat khazane mai se paise nikalte ho aare agar paise he main the tho mai apse shadi kyo karti paise se he kar leti na dad ka buisness hone ke baad bhi maine cid ki naukri ki aur aap keh rahe hai ki mere liye paise important hai haad hai .._

_Sachin : tho kya sach mai vo sab sirf ek galat femi thi aur kuch nahi _

_Purvi :apko sab batane par bhi mujh par trust nahi hai pata hai jab mujhe pata chala ki aap mere bare mai kya sochte hai tab mujhe bohot bura laga bohot gussa bhi aya ek baar tho soch ki badla loon phir sochki apki bhi kya galti hai in sab mai sab kuch ho tho meri wajha se he ho raha tha maine apne aap ko pura badal diya taki mujhse koi galti na ho aur irritate na ho maine bohot koshis ki apka trust jeet saku har way mai par pata nahi jab bhi humari baat hoti thi tab humare beech mai ladai ho jaati thi i am sorry ki meri wajha se aap pareshan huye please mujhe maff kar do please ..._

_Sachin : nahi purvi in sab mai tumhari koi galti nahi thi galat the tho sirf haalat don't feel guilty ok aur han rona band karo tumhe suit nahi karta aur tumhe kisi ke liye bhi apne aap ko badalne ki zarrorat nahi hai tum aise he aachi ho samjhi .._

_Purvi. :sach _

_Sachin :ha ,So friends (he extend his hands )_

_Purvi :well dekha jaye tho friendship ek aise ship hai jo kabhi nahi doobti aur pyaar ka tho pata nahi par har relation mai dosti tho honi he chayea ok Friends ..(she too extends her hand )_

_Purvi : ok so now what ?ab aage kya _

_Sachin: aur kya ek naya start karte hai sab kuch bhool kar whats say .._

_Purvi : thik hai so ek selfie ho jaye .._

_Sachin:what yahan vo bhi itni raat ko photo aachi nahi ayigi _

_Purvi (mind ): inka phone inki he tarah primitive hai .._

_Purvi : koi baat nahi mere phone se lete hai _

_And after sometime they headed towards their home .._

_After 2 months .._

_Everything was fine sachvi were living with eachother as friends but still in some or the other way have differences and similarities they still use fight at small topics and purvi still loves to irritate him but their fight did not last long as earlier .._

_One day .._

_Sachin's dad was talking on phone .._

_Kya baat hai aaj itne dino baad yaad kiya ha vo tho hai sab thik hai ha sachin ki shadi ho gayi kya kaha yaar yeh kya bol rahe ho par hume tho laga tha ki yeh baat ussi din khatam ho gayi thi. Jab hum sab gaon (village ) chodkar yahan mumbai aaye the aur uss baat ko tho ab itne saal ho chuke hai oh aacha han mai bhi soch raha tha ki bohot waqt ho gaya hai tho mujhe sab ko lekar aana he chayea ha tho done thik hai mai sab ko bata deta hoon ..._

_Sachin (m):kya hua aap kis se baat kar rahe the itni deer se _

_Sachin(d):aare gaon se phone tha mera dost hai na vedant uska phone tha hume gaon bula raha hai _

_Meanwhile sachin and purvi also came their . ._

_Sachin:gaon par kyo .._

_Sachin(d):kyo kya kyo milne ke liye aur vaise bhi itna waqt ho gaya hai hume jana chayea aur wahan hunara ghar hai pariwar hai tho jana tho hai .._

_Sanchi :kya gaon sach mai pata hai main hunesha se kisi gaon mai jana chati thi mujhe jana hai papa please chalte hai na please please .._

_Sachin :apko jana hai tho jao mai nahi aa raha mujhe chutti nahi milegi .._

_Purvi :agar aap mangoge tho milegi na please acp sir se baat kijeyena please _

_Sachin (m):han purvi sahi keh rahi hai ek baar tho hume jana he chayea purvi ek kaam karo tum tumhare ma papa ko aur apne bhai ko bhi bol do sab chalenge bohot maza ayega _

_Purvi :ha. Sach mummy mai abhi call karke aati hoon (she was about to move but sachin stoped her )_

_Sachin ;abhi nahi pehle sir se baat karenge hum teeno phir he koi decision hoga ki jana hai ya nahi _

_Sachin(d):kyo nahi jayenge ha mai already keh chuka hoon vedant se koshis nahi karna permission lekar he aana ok.._

_Sachin:thik hai chalo purvi hun chalte varna permission ka tho pata nahi par dant zarror milegi hume .._

_Purvi:ok bye mummy papa sanchi _

_Trio:bye .._

_At the bearue .._

_Pankaj :kya sach mai gaon mai maza he aa jayega mujhe jana hai please sir kuch karo na _

_Sachin:mai kya karoon mujhe tho jana bhi nahi hai mai baat nahi karoonga purvi baat karegi _

_Purvi :mai apka kya top floor hil gaya hai si mujhe usse waqt bearue se dhaka mar kar nikal denge _

_Sachin:ha tho tumhe kya lagta hai ki meri aarti utarenge sir .._

_Pankaj :kya sir aap the great .sachin hai sir apse kabhi gussa nahi hote agar aap kahoge tho vo fauran maan jayenge han _

_Purvi:ok fine pankaj yeh kuch nahi bolenge mai bolungi par tum dono ko mere saath jana hoga ok _

_Both :done .._

_Inside acp's cabin_

_Acp:han kya kaam hai tum teeno ko _

_Purvi :sir actually na vo sachin sir apse kuch baat karna chate hai (and he pushes him in front )_

_Sachin(mind):yeh purvi ki tho yaar mai kya boolu kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha _

_Acp:ha kaho sachin kya baat hai _

_Sachin;sir hum teeno ka sara file work khatam ho gaya hai jo bhi pending tha _

_Acp:ok good kya tumhe yeh kehna tha _

_Sachin: air sara database update bhi ho gaya hai _

_Listerning to him pankaj gave purvi "inse na ho payega "wala look _

_Purvi :sir sachin sir kehna chate hai ki hum teeno ko 1 month ka break chayea kyoki hum with family bahar jane ka plan bana hai (she said that in one go )_

_All the eyes were darted at purvi .._

_Acp :aur tum kya expect kar rahi ho mujhse ki mai kya kahunga _

_Purvi :apka tho pata nahi par sachin sir ne kaha tha ki aap chutti nahi doge par pankaj ne bola ki aap bot aache hai dayalu hai sab ka dhyaan rakhte hai tho aap hum teeno ke baare mai sochoge aur ha kar doge but sachin sir ne phir kaha ki chae kuch bhi ho jaye aal hune kisi bhi keemat par leave nahi denge aur vo bhi 1 month ka .._

_Acp :aur tumne kuch nahi kaha _

_Purvi ;kaha na mai he tho suggest kiya ki apse directly aa kar pooch lete hai ki aap kya kahoge khud predictions karne se tho yeh he aacha hai na _

_Acp :sachin tum kya mujhe hitler samajhte ho tum mere rk bohot he sincere cop ho aur kafi manata hoon mai tumhe tho tum log ja sakte ho par aaye he you need to buck up with your work is that clear _

_Trio:yes sir _

_Acp:ok happy holidays .._

_Trio moved out from his cabin _

_Purvi moved a little bit ahead and said "dekha mera dimag u chutki mai chutti mil gayi yes "_

_Sachin and pankaj look at her " aaj tho tum gayi "wala look purvi knows whats coming up so she ran from their and they followed her (poor purvi wink...)..._

* * *

**A/N-so whats coming next ok i give you all a hint a big (toofan )sort of thing is waiting for them in that village ..**

**And yes one more thing (guest ) i don' t know whoever you are but this trick of yours was such an stupid act i don't know what you had achieved from that fake news that you are spreading all around divya is all well and she will be back soon ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER-14**

_The whole family including purvi 's parents and her brother pankaj moved to sachin's father village where he had spent his childhood lots and loys of memories they had from that village that they will cherrish forever as soon as sachvi got the permission from acp sir the next day only they have moved to go for the trip sort of thing ._  
_The railway tickets were booked and they are in the train right now all have the seats of the same compartment they were talking about some random stuffs and purvi noticed a girl sareee and full traditional makeup looking at sachin very keenly no no she was not looking only but observing him purvi. Saw that she did not like the way she is looking at her husband no matter if they are still not in love with eachother but they are in a relationship she excused her family saying " mai abhi aati. Hoon" and she moved towards that girl and sit on the seat placed in front of that girl and said "kya kar rahi ho ye "_  
_Girl :kya kar rahi hoon yeh tum hoti kon ho poochne wali_  
_Purvi :oh hello khud ko kya kahin ki rano samajhti ho ki jahan tumne pair rakha vo jagha tumhari ho gayi_

_Girl :tumhe pata nahi hai ki tum kise baat kar rahi ho pata hai yahan se mere appa ka ilaka suru hota hai aur jis chiz ko bhi mai ek baar bhi dekh loon vo meri property ban jata hai_

_Purvi : miss whatever you are but let me tell you one thing jiss property ko tum dekh rahi ho na vo neri personal property hai tho sochna bhi mat ._

_Girl : Mandakini ishwaram iyer_

_Purvi: what ever_

_And she moved to his seat once again_  
_Purvi : hum kab pauchenge village_  
_Sachin : abhi itni jaldi nahi aaj tho dusra din he hai kal ka din aur hum train mai rehenge phir phir hum city mai utrenge aur phir wahin se village ke liye gadi bhi hier karenge ._  
_Purvi :kya ? Vaise vo village kahan hai ._  
_Sachin :chennai mai Kazhipattur Village emwahin ja rahe hai mai aksar bachpan mai ma papa ke saath jata tha jab sanchi nahi thi isliyea zyda kuch yaad nahi hai_  
_Purvi : apko tamil aati hai ?_  
_Sachin: ha aati hai aur kyo nahi ayegi mai tamil family se belong karta hoon_  
_Purvi : par kab se mujhe tho laga tha ki aap bhi marathi family se belong karte hai kyoki ._  
_Sachin:kyoki mai marathi bolta hoon aare vo mai shuru se hemumbai mai rehta hoon isliyea aati hai language but basicaly my mother tounge is tamil ._  
_Purvi : oh aacha but sach mai aap sab ko dekh ke aisa bilkul bhi nahi lagta aur apne mujhe kabhi bataya bhi nahi_  
_Sachin :kyo divorce de dogi kya_  
_Purvi :what mai kyo apko divorce doongi apko pata nahi hai ki mai south ki kitni badi fan hoon i mean movies ki maine utni bollywood movies nahi dekhi jitni south ki dekhi hai sach mai kya action scene hota jaise ek lath maro aur banda hawa mai do baar 360 ° rotate ho jata hai like in just seconds aur wahan ka traditional dance form dresses wow ._  
_Sachin : kafi badi fan ho vaise mere pass tumhare question ka answer hai actually meri ma bhi marathi hai unhe bhi tamil samajh nahi aati isliyea ghar mai sab hindi mai baat karte hai aur phir sanchi ko tho na tamil aati hai na marathi sirf do languages aati hai hindi aur english ._  
_Sanchi popped in between listerning her name ._  
_Sanchi :ho bhai apse ye umeed nahi thi aap bhabi ke samne mera mazak uda rahe hai aur bhabi aap sun bhi rahe ho mai apse baat nahi karti jao_

_Purvi :oh no sanchi tho bura man gayi aap bhi na .Natime dekhte hai na jagha meri sanchi ko hurt kiya very bad ab vo mujhse bhi naraz ho gayi hun (and she looks at other side and saw same girl Mandakini once again staring at sachin )_  
_Sanchi :aww bhabi mai apse naraz ho sakti hoon kya you are my favourite pure ghar mai aap he tho mujhe aache se samajhte ho /ememaww i just love you_  
_Purvi :i love you too sanchi aacha ek kaam kar tu yahan bilkul samne baith ja_  
_Sanchi :par kyo_  
_Purvi :please na please ._  
_Sanchi :ok but aap promise karo baad mai batoge ki kya hua hai_  
_Purvi :han bata doongi pakka_  
_She made her sit their so that Mandakini would not be able to see sachin ...purvi look at sachin and thinks "yeh mandakini ki baachi bar bar sachin ji mai kya dekh rahi hai par mujhe kya dekh rahi hai thi dekhne do ..nai nai aise kaise han sachin ji ko vo ladki bilkul bhi nahi dekh sakti aur yeh sachin ji ko bhi pata nahi bahar aate he kon na kida (insect ) bite karta hai jo inme koi hero ghuss jata train journey he tho thi isme itna stylish ban ke aane ki kya zarrorat thi ab ek baat se tho mai bhi agree karti hoon ki sachin ji handsome hai tho kya unka muh noch loon ais atho ho nahi sakta is ladki ko mai mana kar ke ayi thi phir bhi ...chill purvi chill bas iski shakal abhi he dekhni hogi kal ke baad kabhi nahi han "._  
_sanchi : kya hua bhabi kya soch rahe ho ?_  
_Purvi :kuch khass nahi_  
_Sachin (m):purvi kya hua tum kuch khoi khoi lag rahi ho_  
_Purvi :nahi mummy aisa nahi vo mujhe nind aa rahi hai lekin nera sone ka bilkul bhi mood nahi hai._  
_Sachin(d):mai samaj gaya tumhari problem tum bore ho rahi ho right ._  
_Sanchi :papa bore tho mai he ho raha hoon_  
_Pankaj :why fear when pankaj is here oh correction fear ko bore ke saath replace kar do ../em/p_  
_Every body laughed pankaj is that element in the family that can make everybody anytime and anywhere happy ._  
_Purvi (m): purvi aap logo ke saath bohot jaldi ghul mil gayi hai_  
_Sachin(m):vo tho hai ab na aisa lagta he nahi ki pirvi kabhi iss pariwar ka hissa nahi thi ._  
_Sachin(d):vo tho hai vo ab humare liye humari beti he hai jaise sanchi vaise purvi ._  
_Purvi 's parents smile seeing family love they are happy that by selecting sachin as their son in law they have done nothing wrong ._  
_after some time they slept ._  
_Like this the next day also passed they reached the city from their in the bus they moved on for their next destination that is village "KAZHIPATTUR "_  
_When they reached their the whole village gathered their all were very happy that finally they have came though for a month but they are here ._  
_An old lady came their from a big family ( people were more in that family like we have in joint families )_  
_And asked sachin'dadi_

_இது என் பேரன் __(is this sachin my grandson )_

_Sachin(d)__ஆம் அம்மா இது சச்சின் __(yes ma it's sachin )_

_Dadi நாங்கள் உங்களுக்காக இவ்வளவு காத்திருந்தோம் என்பதை இப்போது நீங்கள் நினைவில் வைத்திருக்கிறீர்கள். (Now you have remmember us since ages we have been waiting for you )_

_Vedant( sachin 's dad friend )அம்மா முதலில் அவர்களை உள்ளே விடுங்கள், பின்னர் மீதியை பின்னர் செய்வோம் (amma let them first get ii they must be tired from the journey rest of the talks we will do later )_

_after sometime they get in and the members of the family asked them to take some rest and later have to discuss something with them ._  
_Sanchi and purvi were sitting blank when sachin came to them and asked ._  
_Sachin:kya hua tum dono aise kyo baitho ho jaise ki tum dono par koi pahad toot pada hai_  
_Purvi :pahad nahi toota pue pairo ke niche se zameen kisak gayi_  
_Sanchi :yahan tak ki humare upar poora badal faat gaya_  
_Sanchin : ek drama queen kam thi jo tu bhi aa gayi aare hua kya hai vo tho batao_  
_Purvi :yahan ke log hindi mai baat nahi kar sakte kya itni tamil sun kar tho mera bheja fry ho ho gaya itni deer se hum log sab ki baate sun rahe the par mujhe kuch bhi samajh mai nahicaa rahi hai._

_Sanchi :same problem mujhe laga tha yeh bohot he exciting hoga par agar kuch exciting baat chal bhi rahi hogi tab bhi hume kuch palle nahi padega_  
_Sachin:tch tch tch kitna bura hua na vaise yahan pe log hindi bhi bolte hai but sabko nahi aati_  
_Sanchi ;sach mai thank god_  
_Aacha tum dono baate karo mai abhi aaya_  
_After he was gone sanchi asked purvi what had happend to her in the train_  
_Purvi ;itna kuch khass nahi_  
_Sanchi :bhai apne promise kiya tha ki aap batoge_  
_Purvi : aacha baba thik hai but tu promise kar ki tu kisi ko kuch nahi batayigi ok_  
_Sanchi :ok promise ab batao_  
_And purvi told her everything what happened (ofcourse not the thing which was going in her mind )_  
_Sanchi :oh ho meri pyaari si bhai possesive ho gayi_  
_Purvi :aise koi baat nana hai ok mai tho yu hi_  
_Sanchi :aww aap kitne cute ho ._  
_After sometime they all came out in the hall as the members of their family have told them that they will have discuss something with them_  
_Ram (sachin's dad Sarthak 's elder brother ): Sarthak maine he tumko itna jaldi baji mai bulaya_  
_Sarthak : par bhaiya hua kya hai mujhe vedant bhi bohot ghabraya hua lag raha tha jabusne phone kiya mere poochne par usne kaha jab mai aaunga tab he vo batayega_

_Ram looks the other members of the family they all noded then he proceed._  
_Sarthak tumhe yaad hai humara ek dost hua karta tha krishnan iyer_  
_Sarthak :ha mai usse kaise bhool sakta hoon uska kya bhaiya_  
_Ram:abvo purana wala krishnan nahi hai yahanka don hai_  
_Sarthak :kya ?_  
_Ram :ha aur tujhe yaad hai jab sachin chota tha tab tumne aise he mazak mai keh diya tha ki tum apne bete ki shadi uski beti se karwaoge_  
_Sarthak :han par phir maine usse yeh bhi kaha tha ki vo usse seriously na le aur ab tho mere bete ki shadi bhi ho chuki hai purvi se_  
_Ram :maine usse kaha par usne saff saff keh diya ki uski beti ko sachin se pyaar ho gaya hai aur vo apni beti ki har iccha puri karta hai agar uski beti dukhi hui tho vo humare pure pariwar ko kaat dalega vo hume yeh kehkar dhamka ke gaya hai .Everybody turned shocked_

_A/N-so what will happen next i can only say stay tuned to know more and have a good day sending you all a big love from me ._  
_Till than stay cool_  
_Bye_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Guest (0n 19 june ):_**_ ya i totally agree that lover of cid couples and kfsr writes much better stories than me because i myself read them but let me tell you one thing i am not writing any waste material here may be you are right you are a reviewer you have a full right to leave review on my story weather it's good or bad as a writer i have to respect you but that dosen't mean you have a right to pass comments upon the writers ..i have ignored you last time not every time .._

**_If you guys are getting bored by this story or is it not up to mark which you have expected please do let me know by your choice i have started it and by your choice i will end this .._**

* * *

Chapter -15

Summary

_Ram :maine usse kaha par usne saff saff keh diya ki uski beti ko sachin se pyaar ho gaya hai aur vo apni beti ki har iccha puri karta hai agar uski beti dukhi hui tho vo humare pure pariwar ko kaat dalega vo hume yeh kehkar dhamka ke gaya hai .._

_Everybody turned shock ed .._

* * *

Next

Bur as they all were conversing in tamil purvi and her family including sanchi and sachin 's mother they were not able to make out a single sentence

_sanchi :bhabi in sab ke hosh kyo udd gaye hai aisa lag raha hai ki kuch serious mamla hai apko kuch samajh aa raha hai kya_

_Purvi :_Illai Illai no mujhe _kuch bhi samajh mai nahi aa raha hai _

_Pankaj :purvi tune tamil kab sikhi _

_Purvi : ab tu shuru mat ho jana itna tho aata he hai i mean movies mai dekha hai aur apna dimag lada ne koi zarrorat nahi hai taki tum mera dimag kaho ..hun _

_Sachin :pyaar yeh aap kya bol rahe hai par mai tho aaj tak usse kabhi mila bhi nahi tho phir aur mai usse shadi kaise kar sakta meri shadi tho already ho cchuki__ hai phir .._

_Ram :pata nahi usne tumhari photo dekhi thi 1 mahina tho humne sambhal liya lekin ab baat sar ke upar ja chuki hai aur aaj tho vo aane wali hai vo aur uske bhai yahin rahenge kab tak pata nahi_

_Suddenly their is a know on the door a girl step in with 3 -4 boys they have holded some baskets full of fruits and dry fruits that girl was wearing lengha choli with jwels and have a long plate she entered inside with a sound of chan chan chan probably she was wearing payals_

_she came in directly goes to sachin 's parents and took their blessings ..purvi was shocked to see her she was the same girl mandakini iyer whom she have meet in the train she was thinking finally she is gone but now she is in wih them and she will be staying with them only .._

Nāṉ oru cacu mā eṉṟu colla varuntukiṟēṉ(mujhai aashirwad daijiy sasur ji aur sasu ma) she said with a smile

_and she move and stand besides sachin and here ourvi was all red not with shyness but with anger and it came to the peek when mandakini huged sachin in front of everyone and sachin was just standing helpless their .._

_Seeing sachin 's reaction purvi walk out from their and sanchi followed her .._

_Sanchi :bhabi kya hua aap aise beech mai he andar kyo aa gaye _

_Purvi : andar kyo aa gayi us ladki ko dekh dekh kar mujhe anger aa raha hai aur sachin ji ne bhi kuch nahi kaha kaisegale mil rahe the dono .._

_Sanchi ;friendly hug hoga may be unki koi purani friend _

_Purvi : agar koi aur ladki hoti tho thik tha lekin ye mandakini kyo i just hate her .._

_Sanchi :aap jante ho kya usse_

_Purvi :yeh wahi ladki hai jo train mai sachin ji ko ghoor ghoor ke dekh rahi thi _

_Sanchi : what par vo ab ghar mai kya kar rahi hai _

_Purvi :aare mujhe thodi na bata ke aayi hai _

_Then pankaj came their _

_Purvi sanchi tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho sab bula rahe hai khana khane ke liye _

_Trio move out and sut together in the big dinning table purvi was already boiling in anger from inside _

_Then mandakini said "mai tumhe apne hatho se khilana chati hoon "_

_And she tore a piece of dosa and bring it to his mouth sachin has no option left with him so hevate it quitely she also told him to feed her once so he also did the same after having lunch purvi went straight to her room and sanchi and pankaj followed her .._

_Pankaj ; purvi tu gussa mat kar hum baat karenge na jiju se _

_Purvi (mind): baat tho ab mai he karoonge mai unki wife hoon mujhe tho aaj tak gale nahi lagaya aur na he apne hatho se tho door spoon se bhi nahi khilaya yeh kaise dosti hai _

_Sanchi :bhabi aap kya soch rahe ho _

_Purvi : pata hai sanchi mera man kya kar raha hai ki mai pura ka pura dosa jakar sachin ji ke mooh mai thoos doon aur usa mandakini ka mooh noch loon usko himmat bhi kaise hui han mujhe tease kar rahi hai ab dekhna agar maine usse jala jala ke hoor pari se rakh nahi bana diya na tho mera naam bhi purvi nahi .._

_Pankaj :kya matlab _

_Sanchi :duffer tu kuch bhi nahi samajhta jala ne se matlab sach much ki aag nahi vo bhi usse jalayengi tease karke ..._

_Purvi : correct .._

_And they all came out everybody was doing their work sachin was sitting with his family and telling them the truth why she is here and fir what she is after him and mandakinki was also with her brothers in hall when purvi purposely Tilts her left leg and she fall down and let a big screem came from her mouth and sachin ran towards her and asked .._

_Kya hua aur tum giri kaise _

_Purvi :pata nahi mera pair mood gaya aur mai gir gaye bohot dard ho raha hai .._

_Sachin :aacha chalo uthne ki koshis karo _

_Purvi :nahi ho raha hai bohot dard ho raha hai aaah _

_Sachin pick her up in his arms while purvi turned her gaze to mandakini and smiled evil ..here mandakini fumes in anger seeing sachvi together she moved from their with her brothers ..here sachin made purvi to sit on the sofa everybody was worried for her sachin applied spray on leg so she get some relief .._

_Sachin :ab thik lag raha hai kya zyda dard tho nahi ho raha na _

_Purvi :ab thik hai _

_Sachin :kya thik hai purvi tum apna dhyaan bilkuk bhi nahi rakhti dekho kaise laal ho gaya hai tumhara pair _

_Purvi :koi baat nahi thik ho jayega _

_Sachin 's mom: pata hai sab log keh rahe hai ki unhone sachin aur purvi ki shadi nahi dekhi tho ab vo sanchi ki shadi dekhna chate hai .._

_Sanchi : par kyo mujhe abhi shadi nahi karni abhi tho mai job dhoond na chati hoon na na itni jaldi yeh mujhe na ho payega .._

_Sarthak :aare bhai nahi karwayenge abhi tho bass ladka dhoond rahe hai aur aaj he sham ko ek family aane wali hai kam se kam thode din tho mandakini ka chapter close hoga _

_Sanchi :par mai he kyo bali ka bakra kyo banu _

_Pankaj :tu bali ka bakra nahi ban sakti _

_Sanchi: kyo tere pass kuch plan hai kya _

_Pankaj :kyoki tu ladki hai tho tu bali ki bakri banegi na aur mere pass koi plan van nahi hai _

_Sanchi :yeh shadi wala kis ka plan hai _

_Sachin :mandakini ka usi ne sab se kaha _

_Sanchi : aa han han 😭😭 she goes to the garden .._

_Purvi came from behind ..._

_Bhabi bacha lo pata nahi vo ladki kaa ladka pakad ke layi hogi mere liye (she huged purvi )_

_Purvi : aisa kuch nahi hoga ok_

_Sanchi : mai na ek baar ke liye pankaj se bhi shadi kar loongi par usse nahi _

_Purvi :han han thik hai mai kuch karti hoon _

_Suddenly they hear something from the other side of the house they both move their and hide behind the bushes_

_Sanchi :bhabi yeh has kyo rahe hai looking at mandakini and her brothers .._

_Purvi :ek minute google translation chala _

_And they recorded their conversation and moved towards purvi 's room and converted the recording in hindi .._

_Mandakini :ab ayega maza vo purvi sare plans tho akele banayegi nahi agar ghar mai sanchi he nahi rahegi tho usse ideas kon dega jab dekho vo sanchi dum ban kar uske oiche piche ghoomti rehti hai ab ghar mai na rahegi sanchi na uske ideas jo mujhe mere sachin se door kar sakte hai .._

_All :ha ha ha ha .._

* * *

**_if you want the next chapter just tell me .._**


	16. Chapter 16

_Summary _

_Mandakini :ab ayega maza vo purvi sare plans tho akele banayegi nahi agar ghar mai sanchi he nahi rahegi tho usse ideas kon dega jab dekho vo sanchi dum ban kar uske oiche piche ghoomti rehti hai ab ghar mai na rahegi sanchi na uske ideas jo mujhe mere sachin se door kar sakte hai .._

_All :ha ha ha ha .._

_Next .._

_Sanchi :bhabi please bacha lo mera abhi koi irada nahi hai shadi karne ka _

_Purvi :tu tension mat le mera bhi koi irada nahi hai tujhe bhejne ka ab tu dekha sachin ji ko mix emotions ka favour chakhate hai _

_Sanchi :matlab mai kuch samjhi nahi _

_Purvi : kal dekh lena agar uss ladke ko sachin ji ne khud nahi bhagaya na tho mera naam badal dena _

_Sanchi smiled .._

_Next day _

_All the members were present from the family sanchi was seated at the sofa and the boy was sitting infront of her staring at her sanchi looked at him from head toe she thinks " pata nahi inn logo ko kya dikha iss ladke mai isse to mai reject karti hoon " and sachin was standing on the right side of the boy when a voice came from behind "suniyea ji "both sachin and that boy looks in the direction by turning their head it was coming from sachin and purvi 's room one door was open and the other is closed (double door ) from the closed side purvi tilts her head out and again said "suniyea ji " and slide her waist out making them visible and open the other door also and came out wearing a saree and keep one hand on the waist and said "ek baar aap kya andar aayenge please "sachin look here and their everyone was busy in discusing something among themselves and that boy was trying to look inside the room but sachin came in front of him and purvi get inside her room and sachin also went inside and closed the door ..and said_

_Ha bolo kya hai _

_Purvi :suitecase (stressing her voice making him fall in her treace )_

_Sachin :kya _

_Purvi :suitecase vo khul nahi raha hai khol doge please _

_Sachin :ha (he looks at her waist )_

_Pankaj :suitcase wahan hai (yes he was also present their at the moment )_

_Sachin : han mai dekhta hoon _

_And he went their and tried to open the chain when purvi went and stand behind him sachin turned and found purvi so close he was about to loss his balance but hold himself properly and said .._

_Sachin:vo ..vo.. chain atak gayi thi _

_Purvi :aacha chain atak gayi thi mai tho lock samajh rahi hi ha ha ha _

_Pankaj also started laughing and sachin went out of the room and saw that boy was again trying to look inside sachin said "ladki wahan hai "_

_Boy :han par baki rishtedar tho wahan hai na _

_Purvi again said "suniyea ji "_

_Boy :vo ladki apko bula rahi hai _

_Sachin :pata hai _

_Purvi move inside and when sachin came to the room he found purvi sitting upon the suitecase _

_Sachin :kya hai _

_Purvi :vo suitecase band nahi ho raha hai band kar do na please .._

_He close the suitecase in that position only .._

_He again move out and saw that boy again looking inside boy saw sachin looking at him he said _

_Pata hai ladki wahan hai par mobile mai signal wahan se aa raha hai _

_Purvi again said "suniyea ji "_

_Boy :vo apko phir se bula rahi hai _

_Sachin :pata hai _

_And he again moved in _

_Ab kya hua tum ek he baar mai sara kaam kyo nahi bata deti _

_Purvi came to him slide her hands round his neck and pulled him closer and said "vo mai na apko thank you bolna bhool gayi thi so thank you very very veryyy much _

_Sachin was literally feeling uncomfortable (😨 like this ha ha ) he again came out in embarresement _

_He again found that boy looking at the room where purvi was coming forward and forward and turned that boy really jumped from his seat 😍😍 and pankaj pulled purvi while saying ("bas bas itna drama kafi hai. Offcourse in low voice ) sanchi was all the more enjoying sachin 's reactions on the boy really laughing from inside that boy saw sachin staring at him so he said _

_Pata hai ladki uss taraf hai par attraction wahan se aa raha hai _

_Sachin :sirf 10 min hai tere paas bhag ja yahan se _

_Boy :5 min he kafi hai and that bbo along with his family disappeared ..(mandakini and her gang of brothers were not their at that time )_

_After sometime _

_Sanchi :ha ha ha bhabi you are too good kya act kiya apne sahi mai bhai ne khud he bhaga diya usse ha ha it was so much fun _

_Pankaj :sach mai sanchi tu jiju ke expressions dekhti ek dum hosh udda hua tota lag rahe the ha ha_

_Purvi :vo tho hai ab shayad kuch dino ke liye teri shadi ka chapter close ho jayega _

_Suddenly sachin opened the door and them trio started looking at each other _

_Sachin : pankaj sanchi tum dono bahar jao mujhe purvi se kuch baat karni hai akele mai _

_Both left the room as soon as both left the room sachin closed the door and came to purvi _

_Kya tha vo sab han _

_Purvi :kya _

_Sachin :kya matlab kya vo jo abhi thodi deer pehle ho raha tha sunyiea ji sunyiea ji vo sab _

_Purvi :tho kya hua _

_Sachin :aur tum ne saree kyo pehni hai _

_Purvi :kya matlab kyo pehni hai for yiur kind information mai shadi ke baad ghar mai saree he pehenti hoon vo shayad isliyea kyoki apne kabhi bhi mujhe notice he nahi kiya _

_Sachin :ab thik hai chalo chodo _

_Purvi :kyo chodu abhi tho maine apko pakda bhi nahi hai _

_Sachin :kya matlab hai tumhara _

_Purvi :sachin ji aap bhi na har chiz mai matlab he dhoonte hai kabhi tho mujhpe dhyaan diya kare (and she move close to him more she came close to him he step backward and finally he fall on the bed purvi bent down and said )_

_Kya hua ghabra gaye jya apke dil mai mujhe dekhkar kuch kuch ho raha hai _

_Sachin :nahi tho kuch bhi nahi ho raha hai ..😨😨_

_Sachin (mind ):yeh aaj purvi ko kya ho gaya hai 😰_

_Purvi :abhi chod rahi hoon lekin ek condition par apko uss mandakini ki baachi ko yahan se bhagana hoga _

_Sachin :isse aacha tho tumhe mere saath jo karna hai karo lekin mujhse yeh nahi hoga _

_Purvi :uss mandakini mai apko aisa kya dikhta hai jo mujhme nahi hai ki aap usse bhagana bhi nahi chate han _

_Sachin :aise baat nahi hai purvi mai khid usse apne aas paas bardast nahi kar sakta vo actually baat yeh hai ki _

_And he told her everything .._

_Purvi :tho kya aap mujhe chod denge aut uss mandakini se shadi kar lenge _

_Sachin : pata nahi _

_Purvi :😲_

_Sachin : dekho purvi mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai mai kya karoon _

_Purvi :what do you mean kuch nahi pata aap cid ke hai aur aap ek mamuli don se dar gaye aur uski beti se shadi kar lenge aare sirf 2 mahine he hue hai humari ko aur aap mujhe chodna ka soch rahe hai dekho mai bata rahi hoon mai na uss mandakini ka murder kar doongi agar apne muje choda tho_

_Sachin :jail jane ka irrada hai kya tumhara tumhe kya lagta hai ki mujhe maza aa raha hai sach mai i am helpless purvi _

_Purvi :mai apko chod kar kahin nahi jana chati sachin ji please kuch karo na please (and she huged him tightly sachin was shocked by her behaviour but he too huged her ) _

_Some moments later .._

_Sachin : purvi sach mai main kuch nahi kar sakta agar kiya to kahin vo meri family ko kuch kar na de _

_Purvi :aap nahi kar sakte lekin mai tho kar sakti hoon na _

_Sachin : matlab mai kuch samjha nahi_

_Purvi : ab dekhna mai uss mandakini ko kaise usse apse alag karti hoon phir vo spne aap iss ghar se bhaah jayegi _

_Sachin: lrkin tum karne kya wali ho _

_Purvi : bas vo he sochna baki hai 😄_

_Sachin:😒_

_Purvi : kya aise kya dekh rahe ho yaar mai bhi insan hoon thoda sochne mai time jata hai ek kaam karo aap na so jao apka dimag bhi thoda fresh ho jayega han _

_Sachin :sari neend uda kar keh rahi ho ki so jao tum na ek dum ajooba ho _

_Purvi : so tho mai hoon .._

**_A/N-so ab aage kya hoga any gusses socho socho air phir mujhe jaldi se batana ok.._**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter - 17 _

_precap : __Sachin :sari neend uda kar keh rahi ho ki so jao tum na ek dum ajooba ho_

_Purvi : so tho mai hoon .._

_Up next .._

_After some moments _

_Mandakini :kya aisa kaisa ho sakta hai vo ladka bhaag gaya par kyo koi baat nahi kuch aur sochna hoga vaise bhi vo chuiya kya bigade gi mera mujhe koi farak nahi padta _

_Boy 1: koi baat nahi manu tu chinta mat kar sachin ko tujhse shadi karni he hogi mai abhi usse samjha ke aata hoon apni bhasha mai _

_Mandakini :khabardar jo sachin ji ke ass pass bhi nazar aaye tho varna sachin ji humse naraz ho jayenge aur mai nahi chati ki vo mere paas aane se pehle he vo mujhse door ho jaye _

_Krishnan :koi baat nahi beta tu sachin ko chod uski tho vaise bhi shadi ho gayi hai hum tere liye usse kahin gunna zyda aacha ladka dhoond ke layenge han _

_Mandakini : ji nahi shadi karenge tho sachin ji se he varna nahi _

_Krishnan : lekin beta tu usko kaise manayegi _

_Mandakini : koi baat nahi papa aaj nahi tho jab unn dono ka jhagda hoga tab tho usko aana he padega mere pass tab tak ke liye mere liye khana lao aare mujhe ekdum tip top dikhna hai uske samne. Han .._

_Next day .._

_In the kitchen _

_Sachin was doing something when purvi came from behind and sachin got scared and said. "Tum samne se nahi aa sakti kya humesha peeche se he aana zarrori hai kya "_

_Purvi : mujhe kya pata tha ki aap phatu ho _

_Sachin:tumne mujhe phatu kaha _

_Purvi : han ji vaise aap yahan subha subha kya kar rahe hai _

_Sachin:: vo mandakini hall mai hai usne kaha ki thoda sa headache hai tho coffee bana rahu uske liye _

_Purvi (mind): itna dard ho raha hai ki vo khushi se naach rahi thi aur sachin ji aaj tak apne hatho se kitchen se ek pani ka glass bhi nahi diya mujhe aur uss chudail ke liye coffee bana rahe hai abhi batati hoon ...na na na purvi ya phir mai ek kaam kar sakti hoon peene deti hoon usse sachin ji ke hatho ki bani coffee with purvi 's special .._

_Sachin :yeh sugar cubes kahan hai _

_Purvi :oh mister yahan sugar cubes nahi milegi ye lo sugar _

_Sachin :yeh tho powder types hai taste karke dekhu kya .._

_Purvi :nahi taste karne ki kya zarrorat hai yeh sugar pissi hui hai _

_Sachin :thik hai and he moved from their with a cup of coffee for her _

_Purvi (mind):ab aayega maza jab vo meethi coffee ki jagha namkeen coffee piyegi ha ha ha .._

_She hid and saw the scene in the hall sachin offered mandakini the coffee she drinks it and her facial expression change but she can't do anything because sachin was standing infront of her with a smile_

_Suddenly sachin's phone rings so he move out with an excuse and as soon as he leaves mandakini runs to the washroom to split it out and she through the remaining coffee in the basen and quickly get back in the same position and sachin also came .._

_Sachin :tho coffee pasand aayi vo maine pehle baar khud banaye thi_

_Mandakini :vo tho dikh he raha tha _

_Sachin:kuch kaha kya tumne _

_Mandakini :nahi mai yeh keh rahi thi ki coffee bohot aachi bani thi _

_Sachin :tho mai ek aur baar le aau _

_Mandakini :nahi mera sar dard thik ho gaya _

_Mandakini : (mind):yeh sachin ji kitne bohle hai cheene ki jagha namak he daal diya koi baat nahi kam se kam unhone kuch banaya tho sahi .._

_Suddenly purvi came out and went to mandakini and sat in front of her _

_Purvi :mandakini kya tum sachin ji se shadi karna chati ho _

_Mandakini : han kyo pata hai tum. Nahi chati ki meri unse shadi ho _

_ purvi stood up and huged her dramatically_

_Purvi : thank you thank you so much behen _

_Mandakini : yeh tumhe achanak se kya ho gaya kal tak tho kaise ghoor ghoor ke dekh rahi thi ab kya hua _

_Purvi :mujhe kya pata aur vaise bhi mujhe yahan ki language nahi aati aur mujhe jaise he pata chala ki tum sachin ji se shadi karna chati ho mai tho dhanya he ho gayi _

_Mandakini :kyo tum itni khush kyo ho rahi ho tumhe tho dukhi hona chaiyea _

_Purvi :dukhi ho mere dushman mujhe kya kisi pagal kutte ne kata hai jo mai sachin ji ke saath rahu mai tho khud tarike dhoond rahi thi unse picha chudane ke liye _

_Mandakini :par kyo vo tho bohot aache insan hai_

_Purvi : tumhe pata nahi hai sachin ji ko _Amnesia_ hai kabhi kabhi tho vo ye bhi bhool jate hai ki vo kon hai kya kar rahe hai pata hai kabhi kabhii tho chai banate hai usme sugar ki jagha namak daal dete hai pata hai jab hum mumbai mai the na shadi ke baad hum sachin ji ke ek dost ke ghar gaye the pata hai inhone mujhe kya kaha chalo chodo tum kahan interested ho meri bato mai _

_Mandakini :nahi mai sun rahi hoon na tum batao na kya kaha sachin ne tumhe _

_Purvi :sab ke samne mujhe behen kaha can you believe it vo tho kabhi kabhieh bhi bhool jate hai ki mai kon hoon aur kabhi kabhitho yeh bhi bhool jate hai ki vo ek cid officer hai ek baar hum crime scene largaye the culprit samajh kar mujhe he goli maar di vo tho goli chukar nikli thi mai tho baal baal bachi varna tho mera ussi din upar ka ticket nikal jata par tum sambhal kar rehna ok aur unhe syco mat samajhna vo kya hai na dimagi bimari hai na isme unki koi galti nahi hai _

_Mandakini : kya hey bhagwan pata nahi aap aache logo ke saath he bura kyo karte hai purvi mai tumhara dukh samajh sakti hoon unhone mere liye coffee banaye thi pata hai usme itna sara namak tha _

_Purvi :kya hey bhagwan aacha mai chalti hoon kuch help chaiyea ho tho batana thik hai _

_And she moved to her room and suddenly she heard the door been closed she turned and saw sachin _

_Sachin: kya tha vo _

_Purvi :kya aap kya keh rahe hai mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha _

_Sachin: vo Amnesia mujhe bhulne ki bimari hai hai aur vo sare fake incidents maine kab tumhe apni behen keh kar bulaya aur kab goli mari _

_Purvi :ek tho aap kuch kar nahi rahe usse picha chudane ke liye aur jab mai kuch kar rahi hoon tho apko problem hai usme aap soch bhi nahi sakte mujhe kitna bura lagta hai jab vo ladki apke aas -pass rehti hai tho maan karta hai ya tho usko goli maar doon ya phir khud ko _

_Sachin : kisne kaha tumse ki mai jsse picha nahi chudana chahta uske liye maine ek atom bomb mangaya hai_

_Purvi :aap kya usse tapkane ka soch rahe hai_

_Sachin:yeh tum aaj kal kya kya bolti rehti now what is this tapkana mai koi sach ka bomb nahi mangaya hai mai tho mere bhai ki baat kar raha hoon jo kal aane wala hai vo uski bhi posting hunare saath cid mumbai mai ho gayi hai _

_Purvi :apne bataya nahi ki apka koi bhai bbh hai mujhe laga sirf sanchi he hai _

_Sachin :aare vo mera cousin hai lekin sage bhai se bhi badhkar hai mere liye .._

_Purvi : tho apke uss cousin ke aane tak tho maine kuch solution nikalna tha na tho maine nikal diya apka interogation ho gaya ho tho ab mai jau _

_She opened the door and saw mandakini coming to their room _

_Purvi (mind): yeh ladki nahi sudharne nahi wali maine kya kya nahi bola isse par isse tho koi farak he nahi padta ab dekhna miss thangabali .._

_She intentionally fall on the ground infront of mandakini and sachin heard her so he went out and saw her on the ground and came to her and as mandakini saw sachin she hide behind the pillar _

_Sachin :kya hua tum aise gir kaise gayi _

_Purvi started. Going back and said "aap mere pass mat aana pehle khid hi dhakka diya aur ab pooch rahe ho ki kaise gir gayi _

_Sachin :maine kab dhakka diya _

_Purvi signs him to look at the pillar he saw mandakini and understood the whole matter so he also started acting with her _

_Sachin :mujhe sach mai yaad nahi ki maine tumhe dhaka diya ek minute tum ho kon mai tumhe nahi janta ho kahin tum chor tho nahi abhi ruko _

_And he went inside _

_Purvi (mind):yaar ab yeh sachin je beech mai kahan chale gaye _

_He cones out with a broom _

_Purvi (mind ):kahin natak karke yeh sach mai he na apna haath saff kar le _

_She stood up and started looking here and their to make the drama to look more realistic finally she decided to take the scene at climax she runs upto mandakini and pulled her out and said _

_Purvi :dekha maine kaha tha na he is a syco plz bacha lo mujhe plz _

_Mandakini : mai mai kya karoon mujhe nahi pata tha ki sachin ji ki halat itni kharab hai muje tho laga tha ki tum natak kar rahi ho _

_Sachin came their and said "tho ye tumhari sathi hai ab dekhna kaise sabak sikhata hoon ki phir chori karna bhool jaoge _

_Mandakini : 😨😱😲😭 maine kuch nahi kiya mujhe maff karna mai chali _

_And she ran from their _

_Sachvi :😂😂😂 iski shakal dekhi 😂😂😂_

_Sanchi and pankaj also came out who was watching the whole movie behind the pillars😂😂_

_Pankaj :kya scene tha pehli baar ek chudali ko darte hue dekha hai_

_Sanchi :kya baat kya baat bhai aap bhi acting tho kar he lete ho agar aap cid officer nahi hote tho paaka actor hote _

_Pankaj :aare bilkul maare chore chorio se kam hai ke _

_Purvi :kya tune dialouge ulta bola hai_

_Pankaj : tho mai kya karoon aaj kal ladkio ka he bol bala hai har field mai tho ladkiyan he dikhti hai tho hum bechare ladke kahan jaye _

_Sanchi :apna natak band karo chalo yaad hai na mummy ne kaam diya hai aur tumhe meri help karni hai _

_Pankaj :han chal hum log aate hai abhi han _

_And they both moved from their _

_Purvi turned to sachin and looks at the broom with "seriously groom "wala look .._

_Sachin : tension mat lo mai bas aise he laya tha mai tumhe isse marne wala nahi tha sach mai _

_Purvi :vo tho mujhe pehle se he pata hai akhir mai itni FAT jo hoon _

_Sachin : whatt 😆 duniya mai tum pehli ladki ho jo apne aap ko mota keh rahi ho jab maine kaha tha tab tho sara asman sar par utha ke rakha tha tumne 😞_

_Purvi :ji nahi fat nahi P.H.A.T _

_sachin :han tho isme kya difference hai ..aur vaise yeh P H.A.T ka matlab kya hai_

_Purvi came to him slide his hands around his neck and said .._

_Pretty ,hot and tempting ..😎_

_Sachin :😰😓 (mind):isse phir se daura pad gaya hai _

_And he removed her hands and excused her and went inside ..._

_Purvi (mind):kab tak bachenge aap sachin ji pehle iss mandakini ka chapter close ho tho mai apko apne dil ki baat baatoungi 😘_

* * *

**A/N-so guys what do you think who is sachin 's cousin can you suggest me who will be perfect for this role well i have kavin in my mind what do you guys think please tell me han and ya don't forget to drop your review ok bcz review is must 😎 (wink): just kidding guys do tell me you r opinion about todays chapter ok ..**

**Till than stay cool **

**Bye...**


	18. Chapter 18

_Sachin :😰😓 (mind):isse phir se daura pad gaya hai_

_And he removed her hands and excused her and went inside ..._

_Purvi (mind):kab tak bachenge aap sachin ji pehle iss mandakini ka chapter close ho tho mai apko apne dil ki baat baatoungi 😘_

* * *

_Chapter -18_

_In mandakini 's room _

_She was sitting on her bed and thinking something .._

_Yeh sachin ji ko kya ho gaya mujhe tho laga tha ki vo purvi mujhse jhoot bol rahi hai lekin maine khud apni anko se dekha kya vo kabhi thik nahi honge kya vo humesha aise he rahenge lekin mai unhe aise hr nahi chod sakti vo bhi sirf iss liye ki vo bimar hai ab mai kya karoon appa ko batati hoon nahi mai nahi bata sakti appa phir kabhi nahi manenge ki mai sachin ji ke saath rahu jab ki vo mujhse kitna pyaar karte hai mai unhe nahi choodungi bhale he purvi chod de han .._

_She stood up and went out and saw purvi in the hall and goes to her and said _

_Purvi mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi _

_Purvi looked at her and said "han bolo kya hua "_

_Tum jaldi se sachin ji ko divorce de do phir mai sachin ji se shadi kar loongi _

_Purvi :what? Par sachin ji i mean tumhe pata hai na ki he is a _

_Mandikini : syco pata hai lekin mai sachin ji ko aise nahi chod sakti tumhe tho pata hai na ki mai unse kitna pyaar karti hoon ab mai aise he tho nahi chod sakti na tho mai unke pass ja rahi hoon ab so tata .._

_Purvi (mind): oh god what on earth has changed her mind _

_Purvi : suno kya mai tumse pooch sakti hoon ki tum sachin ji se itna pyaar kyo karti ho tum tho kabhi unse mili he nahi thi _

_Mandakini : darasal maine unhe tab dekha tha jab mai mumbai gayi thi aur mere bhai ne bazar mai ek ladki ko cheda tab sachin bhi ji bhi wahin the aur unhone kya fight ki mere bhai se aur unke dosto se mai tho unki fan he ho gayi _

_Purvi :what tum sirf kuch punch line aur punches se impress ho gayi _

_Mandakini :han _

_Purvi : tho kya jab tumne unhe dekha tha tab tumhare dil mai ghanti baji thi _

_Mandakini :Ghanti dil mai bhala ghanti bajti hai kya _

_Purvi : nahi kya tumne films mai nahi dekha jab kisi se love at first sight hota hai tab dil mai zor se ghanti bajti hai aur tunhare dil mai sachin ji ke liye ghanti nahi baji tho kya ghanta tumhe unse zyda pyara hai_

_Mandakini : nahi sach mai main unse pyaar karti hoon _

_Purvi :rehne do bye .._

_And she moved from their .._

Meanwhile _ a boy came and he was standing at the entrance and thinks "kitne time baad aaya hoon mai aaj ,aaj bhi sab kuch pehle jaisa he hai kuch bhi nahi badla chalo sab ko surprise diya jaye ya phir shock in kavin style ..lekin sab se pehle sachin se milna hoga "_

_He was going through the corridor and mandakini was also coming from other side while day dreaming and they bumped with eachother mandakini lost balance and her hand hit the plate in which rose petals were kept for some work and the plate rise in the air due to which the flowers fall upon them as kavin holds her and at that time only purvi who was praying in the temple so that she could get some idea to maintain distance between sachin and mandakini she hit the temple bell with her hands and here mandakini was shocked to hear the bell kavin made her stand properly and said " i am sorry maine dekha nahi " and he went from their as he went from their she quickly goes to purvi _

_Mandakini : purvi tumne bilkul sahi kaha tha jo bhi tumne bataya tha na vo sach mai hua _

_Purvi :kya hua maine aise tumhe kya bola jo _

_Mandakini : ghanti baji mere dil mai _

_Purvi :sachin ji ke liye 😦_

_Mandakini : nahi aao mai tumhe dikhati hoon _

She took her to the hall where everybody was welcoming kavin all of them were very happy at his arrival mandakini pointed towards kavin and said "vo raha "

Purvi looks their and saw pankaj who was standing near kavin

Purvi :_ 😫 yeh pankaj han vaise thik he hai _

_Mandakini :no no the other one vo jo blue shirt aur black blazer mai hai _

_Purvi saw him and was like "Oh my god " she looks at her an said "yeh sach mai aww mai bohot khush hoon " she huged her "ab jao aur bata do sab ko ki tum usse pyaar karti ho _

_Mandakini :nahi mera matlab han nahi mai thodi confuse hoon aur maine kahin suna tha love is not one way only it's a two way thing mere dil mai ghanti baji uska yeh matlab tho nahi ki uske dil mai bhi baji ho aur vaise bhi main tho inko janti bhi nahi .._

_Purvi (mind): aacha jab yeh sachin ji ke piche thi tab isse yeh baat samajh nahi aayi ki love is a two way thing aur ki yeh sachin ji ko janti bhi nahi hai phir bhi shadi karne ke piche padi hai hun .._

_Sachin (mom): purvi mandakini tum dono isse nahi mili na yeh kavin hai Ram bhaisahab aare sachin ke bade papa ka beta hai aaj he aaya hai _

_Kavin look at them and goes near them and holds purvi 's hand and said "hello beautiful lady mandakini right "and was to kiss her hand but sachin came in between and took off her hands from him and said "yeh nahi yeh purvi hai meri wife aur vo hai mandakini "_

_Kavin : oh so galti se mistake ho gayi vo kya hai na extra khoobsurti dekh kar mera dimag kaam nahi karta _

_Sachin (mind ): yeh kavin kya bol raha hai impress mandakini ko karna hai purvi ko nahi an he passed him an angry glare _

_Kavin :aur yahan tho do do khoobsurat balaye khadi thi tho baki sab black out ho gaya vaise ek baat bolu tum itni hot ho kahin NASA wale tumhe Mars par na bhej de _

_Purvi :kyo ?_

_Kavin :aare glacier phighal jayega na _

_Purvi :😍 kya tum bhi han _

_Sachin :khuch nahi han yeh tumhara devar hai aur tum iski bhabi ok .._

_After sometime everyone got busy in their works when kavin goes to mandakini she was only looking at him only _

_Kavin : hii _

_Mandakini :hihii_

_Kavin :vaise tumhare dil mai exams kab se hai _

_Mandakini : dil mai exam 😞_

_Kavin :vo mujhe poochna tha mera roll no. Kya hai 😎_

_Mandakini 😶 aa vo mujhe kuch kaam hai mai baad mai aati hoon _

_And she rans from their hiding her face _

_Sachin :kya baat aate he shuru ho gaye _

_Kavin : sab ka apna apna style hota hai bhai _

_Sachin :sharam ke mare laal ho gayi hai _

_Kavin :han tho tune he kaha tha na _

_Sachin :maine mandakini ko impress karne ko kaha tha purvi ko nahi _

_Kavin :han han jala na tu 😏_

_Sachin :aisa kuch nahi hai samjha tu aur abhi tu bhi rest kar le thak gaya hoga mai abhi aata hoon .._

_He goes to his room to tell purvi about the plan he saw her infront of the mirror he sighed "iska kuch nahi ho sakta "_

_Sachin :agar tumhara ho gaya ho tho ab mirror ko bhi thodi shanti se rehne do .._

_Purvi turned and said " no doubt ki kavin apka cousin hai "_

_Sachin :kya matlab _

_Purvi :matlab yeh ki agar vo apka real bhai hota tho mai soch sakti thi ki aap dono itne alag kaise ho ek dusre se _

_Sachin :aisa kya kar diya kavin ne jo tum uski fan ho gayi _

_Purvi :meri tareef jo ki aap meri bilkul bhi karte itna time ho gaya hum saath hai lekin ek complement ka shabd nahi nikalta apke mooh se aisa kyo _

_Sachin :tho tum chahti ho ki mai tumhari tareef karoon _

_Purvi :han _

_Sachin : ok yaar tu kitni beautiful hai hai _

_Purvi : kya sachin ji ab na asp jooth bolna band bhi karo ( hiding her face with her palms )_

_Sachin : aur saath he samajhdar bhi _

_Purvi glare at him but didn't said anything and sachin was all the more lughing and she smiled seeing him laughing sachin stoped laughing and look at her in amazement and said .._

_Kya baat hai maine tumhari hasi udayi tumhe bura nahi laga _

_Purvi noded her head in no and said " koi na haak banta hai aap ka " _

_Sachin :aare mai tho bhool he gaya ki mujhe tumhe kya batana tha tumhare samne mai sab bhool jata hoon .._

_Purvi : han tho ab bata do _

_Sachin : maine kavin ko sab bata diya hai aur aate he usne apna kaam start kar diya .._

_Purvi :vo sirf natak kar raha hai ya phir .._

_Sachin : na vo iss sab chizo ke liye serious nahi hai _

_Purvi : phir jab mandakini ko sab sach pata chal jayega tab kya hoga kavin tho humesha yahan nahi reh sakta na drama karne ke liye aur ek na ek din tho usse sab pata chal he jayega phir kya karenge hum _

_Sachin :pata nahi lekin kuch na kuch soch lenge kyoki agar mandakini sudhar gayi tho sab kuch thik ho jayega .._

_Purvi :hmm_

_Sachin :ab apna mooh thik kar lo tumhare face se kuch gayab ho gaya hai _

_Purvi :kya gayab ho gaya _

_She looks herself in the mirror "sab kuch thik he tho hai kya hua hai "_

_Sachin :aare mai bol raha hoon na gayab ho gaya hai _

_Purvi :lekin kya _

_Sachin :tumhari cuteness _

_Purvi 😶😶 kya aap bhi ab firse shuru mat ho jana 😶_

_Sachin : maine suna tha log gusse mai laal hote hai ya phir jalan ke mare lekin tum tho sharam se laal ho rahi ho maine aisa bhi kya keh diya yaar _

_Purvi : aap kabhi bhi kuch nahi samajhte mai ja rahi hoon _

_Sachin :kahan _

_Purvi :kitchen mai kyo apko bhi aana hai _

_Sachin :no no no 😖_

_Purvi 😂😂_

* * *

I know i am late this time or i should say extremly late but i am sorry i don't get time to write as before but i will try to take some time out till then stay cool and happy

Bye ..


	19. Chapter 19

**_sorry for adding some dialouges from that movie .._**

Chapter -19

_after somedays .._

_Mandakini came to purvi 's room where purvi and sanchi were talking .._

_Mandakini : purvi kya tum abhi free ho _

_Purvi :haan bolo kya hua _

_Mandakini looks at sanchi _

_Sanchi :aap dono baat karo mai baad mai aati hoon (saying this she moves out )_

_Mandakini : purvi vo jo tumne kaha shayad vo sahi kaha tha _

_Purvi :matlab mai kuch samjhi nahi saaf saaf batao _

_Mandakini : vo mujhe laga tha na ki shayad mai kavin ko like karti hoon lekin mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki mujhe na usse pyaar ho gaya hai mujhe vo har jagha dikhta hai yahan tak ki ab sapno mai bhi aata hai mujhe sach batao tho ab pata chal raha hai ki pyaar wali feeling kaise hoti hai phir samajh aaya ki mai .._

_Purvi was listerning to her carefully and said through her eyes continue _

_Ki mai tumhare saath aur sachin ji ke saath kya kar rahi thi mujhe sach mai lagta tha ki mai sachin ji se pyaar karti hoon lekin vo tho sirf ek attraction tha aur jab vo yahan aaye tab pata chala ki unka nature kitna aacha hai vo kitne sweet hai lekin mujhe bura lag raha hai ki vo bimaar hai aur ab pata hai kya mai bohot pareshaan hoon vaise tho kavin mujhse aache se baat karta hai lekin pata nahi vo serious hai ya nahi lekin vo itne time se aas pass hai mere aur ab mujhe samajh mai nahi aa raha ki mai kya karoon kavin ko batao ya nahi mai bohot pareshaan hoon purvi please meri help karo na _

_Purvi was very sad for her no matter what she just wanted that mandakini should stay away from sachin and always thought that mandakini never does good to others but today purvi is very upset because what she did or the path that she choose was not right she was upset because that girl is sad just because of her .._

_Purvi : sab thik ho jayega tum tension mat lo mai kuch karti hoon _

_Mandakini :thank you so so much purvi pata hai tumse baat karke mujhe aisa laga ki mera dil halka ho gaya dekho ek time tha jab mai tumse nafrat karti thi aur aaj dekho mai tumhe apne dil ki baat bata rahi hoon thank you so much .._

_And she moved out of her room but she forgets her phone in her room which she had kept on the bed while she was talking to purvi .._

_Purvi sat on her bed with a sad face thinking what just happened few minutes ago .._

_In the hall _

_Sanchi (mind): mandakini wahan bhabi ke room mai kya baay karne aayi hogi mujhe sunne bhi nahi diya kya karoon han ek kaam karti hoon bhai ko batati hoon _

_And she goes to sachin and told him everything so he said that he will ask her and he moved towards his room ..when he opened the door he saw purvi sitting with a sad face she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him he step forward and sit beside her and said "kya hua tum itni tensed kyo lag rahi ho kuch hua hai kya "_

_Purvi : sachin ji hum galat kar rahe hai _

_Sachin :kya galat kar rahe hai kya hau kisi ne kuch kaha kya sanchi keh rahi thi ki mandakini aayi thi tumse baat karne ke liye usne kuch kaha kya .._

_Purvi : hum jo kar rahe hai itne time se hume vo nahi karna chaiyea tha _

_Sachin : tum saaf saaf bataogi ki kya hua varna mai khud ja ke usse pooch loonga ab bass bohot hua natak tum sahi thi mai ek officer hoon aur kuch gundo ke darr se mai aise chup tho nahi reh sakta na agar maine pehle he usse bol diya hota ki "mandakini mai tumse shadi nahi kar sakta kyoki meri already shadi ho chuki hai aur tum meri wife ho tho baat itni aage nahi badhti mai abhi jake usse sab bata deta hoon ki jo bhi hua vo sab ek natak tha ek jhooth aur kuch nahi mujhe koi bimari nahi hai aur na he kavin usse pasand karta hai vo tho bass natak kar raha hai aur at the end of the day vo bhi yahan se chala jayega _

_As he was saying these words mandakini was listerning to him from outside who was there in search of her phone she was really heartbroken when she heard those words she ran from their without saying any word ..._

_Purvi :nahi please aap kahin maat jao mai bata rahi hoon kya hau hai _

_Sachin : ha tho bolo na _

_Purvi told him each and everything with a serious face ..._

_Purvi : sachin ji vo kavin se sach mai pyaar karti hai kya hum isme kuch bhi kar sakte hai _

_Sachin : purvi mak kavin ko bachpan se janta hoon kavin kabhi bhi kisi bhi ladki ke liye serious nahi hota college mai bhi uski kayi sari girlfriend thi lekin sirf ek time pass har hafte nayi girlfriend vo kisi bhi modern ladki ko dekhta bhi nahi hai tho mandakini pata nahi .._

_Purvi : yeh sab meri wajha se hua hai mai shuru se he usse na pasand karti thi mujhe bilkul bhi aacha nahi lagta tha ki vo apke aas pass bhi aaye aur vo din bhar sachin ji sachin ji mujhe bohot gussa aata tha aur iss chakar mai maine bhi kya kuch nahi kiya agar maine shuru se he usse aache se baat ki hoti tho shayad in sab ki koi nobat he nahi aati .._

_Sachin : purvi tumhari koi bhi galti nahi hai ok tumhe gussa aaya isliye yeh sab kiya lekin gussa kyo aaya tumhe _

_Purvi : apko kuch samajh mai nahi aata na hum itne time se saath hai kya apko meri ankho mai dikhaye nahi deta kuch bhi samajh nahi aata mai gesturs karte karte thak gayi hoon ab day 1 se koshis kar rahi hoon ki aap mujhe pasand karein kya kuch nahi kiya maine apke liye khana banana sikha aache se tyaar hui aap mujhse naraj the kyoki apko lagta tha ki maine apse paiso ke liYe shadi ki hai apne mujhe kitna hurt kiya lekin mai apko har situation mai khush rakha masti mazak apke samne apna fool banaya taki apke face pe mai hasi dekh saku mandakini ko door karne ke liye kya kuch nahi kiya jhooth bola itne pranks kiye kis liye apke liye lekin apko kuch samajh mai nahi aata na ki mai apse kitna pyaar karti hoon Aur mai apko kisi ke bhi saath shate nahi kar sakti kabhi bhi nahi _

_Sachin: kya kaha tumne .._

_Purvi realised what she said just with the flow and turned to other side not meeting her eyes with him she wanted to confess her feelings but not like this way she wanted it to be perfect but now at that very moment she was not sure about sachin 's feelings .._

_Sachin made her turn first and said " tum mujhse pyaar karti ho "_

_Purvi : I am sorry pata nahi kab kaise but i have fallen for you apka jawaab jo bhi ho par mai _

_Sachin puts his finger on her lips in order to stop her and said " I LOVE YOU ❤" _

_Purvi 's eyes widened as she heard those 3 magical words she just got freezed for a moment sachin shakes her a bit so she came out from her dreamland _

_Purvi : aap kahin mazak tho nahi kar rahe na mere saath _

_Sachin : tumhe kya lag raha hai _

_Purvi : agar mazak hai tho please aisa mazak phir mat karna mera dil toot jayega _

_Sachin held her face with his palms and said to her while straightly looking into her eyes .._

_This time i mean it aur tum tension mat lo sab kuch thik ho jayega mai sab thik kar doonga ok .._

_Purvi : lekin mujhe bilkul bhi aacha nahi lag raha hai mujhe mandakini ke liye bohot bura lag raha hai _

_Sachin huged her "sshhh shant ho jao ok kuch nahi hua hai mai bol raha hoon na sab thik ho jayeg "_

_She too huged him ..._

_Here in mandakini 's room _

_She was very frustreted she throw her things here and there .._

_Itna bada dhoka itna bada maine unhe kya samjha aur vo kya nikle mujhe laga tha ki yeh sab sach hai par nikla sirf dhoka mujhe purvi mai ek dost dikh rahi thi lekin usne kya kiya mujhe cheat kiya sachin ji ne bhi mujhse picha choodne ke liye kavin ko bulaya mai ssac mai usse pasand karne lagi thi lekin vo tho sirf natak kar raha hai kya mai itni buri hoon ki vo log mere saath itna bura kar rahe hai mai unhe kabhi bhi maff nahi karoonge ab bohot aachaye dikha di maine _

_Here in the farms _

_Pankaj and kavin were walking and talking about random stuffs ..._

_Kavin : pankak ab bass kar sach mai ab main aur nahi hass sakta pet dukh raha hai _

_Pankaj : aare please ek aur last wala ..batao ek diwar ne dusri diwar se kya kaha _

_Kavin : kya ?_

_Pankaj : chalo kone mai milte hai 😂😂😂_

_And kavin was like "seriously "😒_

_ Pankaj : vaise ek baat batao yeh jagha tho bohot aachi lekin yahan phone mai signal jaldi nahi milta .._

_Kavin :tumhe kis se phone pe baat karni hai sab log tho hai yahan par .._

_Pankaj : vo kya hai na mujhe thodi sharam aa rahi hai vo kya hai na mujhe meri girlfriend se baat karni thi .._

_Kavin :😲 tumhari ek girlfriend bhi hai _

_Pankaj :han kyo apki nahi hai _

_Kavin : aisa nahi nahi matlab girlfriends tho kayi aayi kayi gayi lekin ab aise feeling aa rahi hai jaise ki iss baar sacha wala pyaar ho gaya hai _

_Pankaj: kya sach mai lekin kis se batao na please .._

_Kavin : han lekin kisi ko batana mat han pehle promise karo han .._

_Pankaj : han han paaka promise batao na _

_Kavin : **MANDAKINI**_

* * *

A/N- han tho batana kaisa laga chapter agar apko pasand aya ho tho mai jaldi se update kar doongi ok ..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter -20

Purvi : koi hai pls help me koi hai kya ..

(Mind); hey bhagwan mai kya karoon kuch samajh nahi aa raha mai yahan kaise aa gayi aur mujhe kisne bandh kar rakha hai iss tarah se agar kisi tarah se yeh rassi khul jati tho mai iss band kamre se bahar ja paati pls God help me..

Goon 1: kya aap sach mai isse maar doge

Girl :han bohot aachai dikha di hum bure he aache the

Goon 2:lekin apko pata hai na vo kon hai ek cid officer ki patni hai uske upar se khud ek officer hai hum usse zyada deer tak nahi rok sakte

Girl :tabhi keh rahi hoon jald se jald khel khatam karo iska samjhe

Goon 1: lekin hum usse behoshi mai bhi tho mar sakte the na phir

Girl :sawal bohot poochte ho tum dono chalo bata deti hoon kisi bhi bakre ko hallal karne se pehle aache se khilate hai khoob khatir dari karte hai same exactly uske saath karna hai samjhe

Goon 2:lekin ..(he was about to speak but in mid only he was cut off )

Girl :bas ab mai bohot jyda pareshan ho rahi hoon tumhare lagatar sawalo ke jawab dete dete samjhe ab chup karo aur kaam par lag jao

Sachin (mind): purvi kahan ho tum kab se tumhe dhoond raha hoon hope ki tum thik ho

Sanchi :bhai aap tension mat lo bhabi yahin kahi hogi aap bekar he pareshan ho rahe ho

Sachin :nahi sanchi purvi kabhi bhi bina bataye kahin nahi gayi aise

Pankaj :uff jiju life mai bohot se cheze pehli baar hoti hai aur kuch nahi aur vaise bhi purvi ko na ghoomna bohot pasand hai may be kahin bahar gayi ho

Sachin noded his head in yes ..

Sachin (mind): purvi aise bina bataye kahin nahi jati kya karoon ...

Few hours ago ...

Purvi :kya baat kar rahe ho pankaj kya sach mai

Pankaj : han purvi mai khud shock mai hoon ki kavin like seriously kavin Mandakini ko pasand karta hai ..

Purvi : yeh tho bohot aachi baat hai sari problem apne aap he khatam ho gayi hum pareshan the yeh soch kar ki hum kavin se natak karne ko keh rahe hai lekin yahan tho dono he ek dusre ko pasand karte hai i am very happy for them ...

Sachin : han lekin kya vo dono saath mai khush reh payenge nahi matlab dono he alag personalities hai phir

Purvi : seriously i don't believe this sachin ji ki aap yeh sawal pooch rahe hai i mean hum khud ek aacha sa example hai dono bilkul ek dusre ke opposite phir bhi hum dono saath hai khush hai

Sachin : aacha ek din mai hum dono kitna ladte hai

Purvi :tho kya aap mere saath khush nahi hai kya

Sachin :nahi bilkul bhi nahi 😂

"Sachin ji you are hopeless jao mai apse baat he nahi karoogi " huunn she turned and move out of the room ..as she left sanchi entered and said " aap sudhroge nahi na bhai bhabi ko phir se dukhi kya "

Pankaj :oh bhabi ki chamchi jab dekho mere jiju par fire rehti ho hum tho bas mazak he kar rahe the usne serioisly le liya ..

Sanchi :oh jiju ke chamach jab dekho apni behen ki side lene ke bajaye bhai se chipka rehta hai

Pankaj :tum na (but was cut in between by sachin )

Tum dono ab bass bhi karo jab dekho ladte he rehte ho shant raho thoda

In some other place of the house ..

Goon 1: apne hume kyo bulaya

Girl : tumhe iss ladki ka kidnap karna hai aur jab mai bolu tab .. samajh gaye na

(Showing the photograph of purvi )

Here purvi was in the house garden

Purvi (to herself): ha natures beauty kitni shanti milti hai yahan aake so calm so beautiful aacha hua mujhe ek jagha ka pata haijab bhi sachin ji mujhe irritate karenge na mai garden mai he aa jaungi

Suddenly someone came from behind and put napkin on her nose with one hand and used his second hand for holding her hands she struggled a lot but she was not able to do something because of the chloroform which was their in that napkin and in that struggling process few of her bangels broke down on the spot that person started draging her but he heard the voice of sanchi who was coming their only to see purvi so he took purvi from their quickly and locked in the basement as that goon didn't got anytime to elope from their ...

Present time ..

Kavin : kya hua yaar yu devdas banke kyo baitha hai

Sachin : tujhe pata hai phir bhi pooch raha hai kya hua subja se shaam ho gayi hai aur purvi ka kuch aata pata nahi hai

Kavin : mana tu vacations par yahan aya hai lekin kya apna dimag bhi locker mai band karke aya hai kya

Sachin :shut. Up yaar tujhe pata hai na mai already kitna stressed hoon usse dhoondne ka koi tarika hai tere pass tho bata varna keep your mouth shut

Kavin : kya bhai track karo na uske phone ko pata hai ek ladki ghar ke bahar nikalne se pehle makeup karna bhool sakti hai lekin phone lena kabhi nahi bhool sakti tu try tho kar

Sachin quickly track her phone "yaar ye tho isse ghar mai hai "

Kavin :dekha ab chal

And they followed the direction and came to the garden area their they found purvi s phone lying on the grass ..

Kavin :phone yahan aise kaise rakha hua hai

Sachin moved forward and picked something from the concreat area kavin also came their and saw some red bangel pieces in his hands

Sachin :ye chudi purvi ki hai

Kavin :phone ka aise ghass mai pade rehna upar se bangel ke tukde acp sir ki bhasha mai bolu tho kuch gadbad hai

Sachin 's facial expressions changed he went outside the house and searched her everywhere but failed late night sachin and kavin returned everybody in the house were worried for her they all were unaware that she is in the basement ...

In sachvi 's room

Sachin was sitting on the bed continously staring at the bangel piece and lost in some memories

The day when they confessed their love for eachother ..

In the night

Sachin : purvi kahan ho tum

Purvi : aa gayi kya hau

Sachin :pehle baitho yahan

He made her sit on the chair ...

"Apni ankhe band karo "sachin said with excitement in his voice

Aare par kyo (said purvi )

Sachin : mere pass na kuch hai jisse tumhara mood ek dum aacha ho jayega pls jaldi eyes close karo na

Purvi :aare par mera mood kharab nahi hai (but sachin stared at her so she quickly closed her eyes )

Sachin took purvi's hands and slide some red bangels in both the hands she opened her eyes and said "kanch ki chudiya yeh kaisa surprise hau "😦

Sachin smiled at her question and said "yeh koi aam chudi nahi hai mana yeh glass se bani hai pata hai mai aaj market place gaya tha subha tho wahin dikh gaye pata nahi kyo mujhe isse tumhare liye lene ka man kiya aur maine le liye aur aaj he dekho humne ek dusre ke apne dil ki baat kahi aur jab maine ye tumhe pehnaye tab aisa laga ki mai khud se ek promise kar raha ho ki sachin tujhe purvi ka haath kabhi nahi chodna hai "

Purvi smiled at his thoughts and huged him and said "aap sach mai mujhe kabhi nahi chodoge na "

Sachin :never ..

Flashback ends ..

Sachin (mind ): mai mera promise pura nahi kar saka humara haath choot gaya lekin mai puri koshish karoonga ki humara saath kabhi na choote mai tumhe bohot jald dhoond loonga purvi but don't loose hope

**Do Pal Ruka Khwabon Ka Karvan**  
**Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahan Hum Kahaan**  
**Do Pal Ki Thi Yeh Dilon Ki Daastaan**  
**Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan … (2)**

Here on purvi 's side ..

Goon 1; mam ye bohot awaz kar rahi hai kya karein

Girl :proffesional tum ho ki mai uska mooh bandh do aur kya kal subha ghar wale mandir ja rahe hai iske milne ki prarthna karne ke liye usse beech isse kahin aur shift kar do

**Tum The Ke Thi Koi Ujli Kiran**  
**Tum The Yaa Koi Kali Muskayi Thi**  
**Tum The Yaa Sapnon Kaa Thaa Saavan**  
**Tum The Ke Khushiyon Ki Ghataa Chaayehe Thi**  
**Tum The Ke Thaa Koi Phool Khilaa**  
**Tum The Yaa Milaa Thaa Mujhe Nayaa Jahaan**  
**Do Pal Rukaa Khwabon Kaa Kaarvaan**  
**Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan**  
**Do Pal Ki Thi Yeh Dilon Ki Daastaan**  
**Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan … (2**)

Purvi :kya kar rahe ho dekho tum jo bhi agar himmat haina tho samne aao itni darpok ho ki apne bhade ki bhaio se kaam karwa rahi ho apna Ek baar haath khol do phir dekhna kya haal karti hoon mai tumhara

That girl came in front purvi was hell shocked "tum tum yeh sab kyo kar rahi ho "

Girl :tum karo tho sahi mai karoon tho galat badi naissafi hai ye tho

Purvi was about to say further but they put the tape on her mouth so that she may not be able to make noise ..

And they moved from their leaving her behind ..

**Tum The Yaa Khushboo Hawaon Mein Thi**

**Tum The Yaa Rang Saari Dishaaon Mein The**  
**Tum The Yaa Roshni Raahon Mein Thi**  
**Tum The Yaa Geet Goonje Fizaaon Mein The**  
**Tum The Mile Yaa Mili Thi Manzilein**  
**Tum The Ke Thaa Jaadoo Bharaa Koi Samaa**  
**Do Pal Rukaa Khwabon Kaa Kaarvaan**  
**Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan**  
**Do Pal Ki Thi Yeh Dilon Ki Daastaan**  
**Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan**  
**Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan … (2)**

A tear of drop escaped from the eyes of both sachin and purvi

* * *

A/N- so kaisa tha don 't forget to share your views with me ok if you all liked it i will write the next part soon ok ..

_**I AM REALLY SORRY SACH MAI MAINE KAHA THA THAT I WILL UPDATE SOON BUT SERIOUSLY I DON'T GET TIME FOR MYSELF ONLY PLEASE PARDON ME ..😢**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter -21

"Yeh kya bol rahe hai aap sab maine aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya "

Sanchi : jhooth mat bolo samjhi sach sach batao ki bhabi kahan hai

Mandakini : sanchi mai sach bol rahi hoon mujhe nahi pata ki purvi kahan hai uske gayab hone ke peeche mera koi haath nahi hai sach mai

Kavin :mujhe sach mai tumse yeh umeed nahi thi mujhe laga tha that you are a very nice person aur sach kahu tho mai tumhe ek dost se badhkar samajhta tha phir bhi tumbe aisa kiya

Pankaj : sach kaho tumhe pata tha na ki yeh jo kuch bhi hum log plan kar rahe the tumhe pata tha hai na

Mandaki :han maine sachin ji aur purvi ki baat sun li thi lekin iska yeh matlab nahi ki mai purvi ko kidnap kar loon aap sab mujhpe shak kaise kar sakte hai uncle aunti kam se kam aap log tho meri baat ka vishwas karo kavin ji maine kuch nahi kiya

Kavin looked on the other side ..

Sachin (m):ab kuch kehne ke liye bacha he nahi hai

Mandakini looks at everyone with teary eyes because no one was trusting her she ran from their almost crying

In the basement :

Purvi :tum kar rahi ho yeh sab

Girl :wah kya memory hai tumhari cid officers ko sab yaad rehta hai nai

Purvi : **Tanya ** kyo kar rahi ho yeh sab please mujhe chod do

Tanya :itna sab kuch hone ke baad tumhe lagta hai ki mai tumhe aise he chod doongi sirf tumse he nahi mujhe uss dusri ladki se bhi hisab pura karna hai bina matlab dushmani kar le mujhse pata hai kya ghar mai sab log usse target kar rahe hai unhe yeh lag raha hai ki tumhara kidnap mandakini ne kiya hai tch tch tch ..

Purvi : dekho tum jiss baat ka badla lene ke liye khoon karne par utar aayi ho vo ek dum useless hai

Tanya :useless tumne mere bhai ko mara vo hospital mai itne din pada raha vo useless baat hai uss ladki ne bhari mehphill mai sab ke samne mere bhai ko thappad mara vo useless hai tum dono ke wajha se vo jail gaya vo useless hai

Suddenly a voice came from behind

Abhi tum bhi apne bhai ke saath jail mai chakki pissogi samjhi mai abhi ja je sabko sab bata doongi samjhi and was about to move when

All of them turned only to see manadkini

Tanya signalled her goons and they hold catch of mandaakini and tied her along with purvi

Tanya : tch tch tch sabko bataogi jao na batao lekin kaise jaoge

All her goons started laughing in evil way and after few moments they all moved from their locking the basement and leveing the to behind ..

Purvi : tum yahan kaise aayi

Mandakini : vo mai garden mai thi tab maine kisi ki awaz suni thi maine jake dekha tho gunde the aur vo basement mai ghuss gaye the tho mai bhi aa gayi phir maine vo sab dekha

Purvi ; jab tumhe pata chal gaya tha ki yahan kuch gadbad hai tho kisi ko apne saath la nahi sakti thi

Mandakini :han jaise ki sab meri baat man jate tumhari wajha se mujhe koi pasand nahi karta

Purvi :gusse mai kya apna dimag gira ke aa gayi kahin apna

Mandakini : kya matlab tum mujhe aise nahi bol sakti ek tho tumne mujhe buddhu banaya uske upar kavin bhi ..

Purvi :kavin tumhe sach mai pasand karta ha aur agar usse doobara milna chahti ho tho yahan se nikalne ka koi rasta nikalo

Mandakini :tum sach bol rahi ho na

Purvi: han mere pass proof dene ka time nahi hai vo ladki she is a syco vo hume nahi chodegi

Mandakini :han janti hoon vo tho uski baato se he pata chal raha tha Lekin ab kya karein meri kuch samajh nahi aa raha tumhara dimag zyada chalta hai aise situations mai tum kuch batao

Purvi :what do you mean tunhe dikh nahi raha hai ki hum kini badi problem mai hai phir bhi ladne ka bahana dhoond rahi ho ruko mai he kuch karti hoon

After some time she poped up with an a idea ..

Purvi :tum meri rassi kholne ki koshish karo mai tumhari khol doongi

Mandakini :lagta hai yahan rehkar tumhara dimagi santulan bigad gaya hai mai khud bandhi hui hoon tumhari rassi kaise kholu

Purvi : aare atleast koshish tho karo chalo mai he kholti hoon tumhe mujhe kidnap hone ka experience hai

Mandakini:what 😧

She tried to open to open her hands as they both were tied together and after some time she was successful in her task ..

Mandakini. : aah dard ho raha hai haath

Purvi :aare mujhe bhi tho kholo

Mandakini :han kholti hoon

And she also untied her

It's almost 5 :00 am

Here inside the house

Sachin (m): chalo hume chalna chaiye

Sachin's dadi : han lekin mandir mai bhait (gift ) chadane wali thal tho basement mai hai abhi kuch din pehle he saf karwa ke maine wahan rakhaye thi

Sachin ; dadi aap takleef mat lo mai jake le aata hoon

Kavin :bhai mai bhi chalta hoon

Sachin noded

In the basement

Their was a small window through wich they were looking out ..

Mandakini : oh no yeh ladki tho vapis aa gayi ab kya karein vo dekh legi aur phir se hune bandh degi

Purvi :aisa nahi hoga chalo ...

They hide behind the boxes

Tanya and her goons opened the door and they were shocked to see the two chairs empty before they could react upon it they heard the foot steps they also hide their and soon kavin an sachin came their but everything was normal for them because they have hide the rope also they began to search for what they have come for purvi saw they and was about to call them but mandakini signalled her to keep quite because tanya was also their they were more in number and in terms of wepons also they were strong at that moment so she kept quite but tanya was having some thing else in her mind so she pulled out her gun and came in front of both the boys and both kavin and sachin were shocked of her sudden appearence and that too a gun lady with her bulk of goons and the girls were more shocked rather than i should say they were frightened for both of them

Tanya :haath upar

Sachin :kaun ho tum aur yahan kya kar rahi ho

Tanya :tumhe usse koi matlab nahi hona chaiye maine kaha haath upar karo varna goli chala doongi

They both rise their hands in air

Tanya :mai janti hoon tum dono yahan ho agar 3 count karne tak bahar nahi aayi tho mai inn dono ko goli se uda doongi samjhi 1...2...

"Please don't " shouted the girls coming out from their hiding place

Sachin :purvi tum thik tho ho na hum tumhe kab se dhoond rahe the

Tanya :bass bohot ho gaya tumhara milap inn dono ladkiyo ko pakad l o..

Inside the house

Dadi : yeh dono abhi tak vapis kyo nahi mera dil pata nahi kyo bohot ghabra raha hai

Sachin dad :aap chinta mat karo amma mai dekhta hoon

Sanchi :kya hua papa

Sachin dad: yeh sachin aur kavin kahan reh gaye ab tak tho unhe aa jana chaiye tha ek thall lane mai itna tine lagta hai kya subh mahurat chala jayega puja ka

Pankaj :uncle aap tension mat lo mai dekh je aata hoon

Sanchi :chalo mai bhi chalti hoon

When they reach the basement they were shocked to see the sanerio sachin and kavin both were tied in the chair with tape ob their mouth

Pankaj ; jiju kavin aap dono aise kaise mera matlab apko kisne bandha ... aare aap dobo kuch bolte kyo nahi hai

Sanchi :idiot inke muh par tape laga hua hai kaise bolenge tu kavin bhaiya ko khol mai sachin bhaiya ko kholti hoon

They soon got untied

Sachin : tun dono jake ghar walo ko aur local police ko inform kar do purvi ke saath saath mandakini ko bhi ek tanya naam ki ladki ne kidnap kiya hai

Kavin :aur hum dono unke piche jungle mai ja rahe hai ok

And they both ran from their

Sanchi :aare lekin yaar yeh dono akele unke piche chale gaye

Pankaj :aare dono saath hai akele nahi vo mil ke sabko churan chata denge dekh lena

Sanchi :hmm chal sabko bata dete hai

Pankaj :lekin hume mandakini ke ghar walo ko bhi sab batana hoaga

Sanchi :han tho aur koi option hai kya humare pass

Pankaj :aare lekin uske papa bhi tho yahan ke don hai agar unhe pata chala ki unki ek lauti beti ko kisi ne kidnap kiya hai vo bhi humare ghar se tho vo sab ki duniya up side down turn kar denge

Sanchi :koi na dekh lenge

* * *

**A/N- sorry friends but aaj ke liye itna he i know itne din ke baad update ke baad bhi bohot chota chapter tha but mai kal update kar doongi aaj mai thoda busy hoon ..and ya one more thing batana zarror ki jhatka kaisa laga ki vo kidnaper mandakini nahi balki koi aur hai **

**Till then stay cool **

**~Mystical doll **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter -22

In the jungle

Purvi and mandakini were running but they were not together both of them fled in two different directions at one place purvi have lost her strength bcz from so many days she had been captured by the goons she saw an old well in the middle of the jungle so she hide their

Here on sachin and kavin 's side.

Sachin :aise tho vo dono nahi milenge ek kaam karte hai tu uss direction mai ja mai idhar jata hoon ok

Kavin :thik hai

Again on purvi's side

She heard the footsteps of someone it was coming closer and closer and with every increasing step her heart beat increased she was so exausted and sweating very badly it's not that she can't fight but thats not the right time for all that suddenly she saw a shadow right behind her and at that moment she dare not to look at back she closed her eyes tightly when that person put his hand on her back and said "Purvi " that time she opened her eyes and realised that her heart beat was normal she turned quickly and saw sachin that was a great relief for her as soon as she looked at her beloved she tightly huged him and started crying bitterly he too didn't stop her for thinking she is too exausted let it be released so that she may calm down after ..

After sometime

They both separated from the hug sachin cupped her face and said "Purvi tum thik ho "

She smiled and said "ab tak tho nahi thi par ab hoon "

Purvi : mandakini hume usse bhi dhoondna hoga tanya uske bhi piche padi hui hai uski tho koi dushmani bhi nahi hai uske saath

Sachin: yeh tanya hai kon jisne humari life hell bana kar rahki hui hai

Purvi :sachin ji mai aap logo ko sab bata doongi par pehle hume unhe dhoond na hoga iss se pehle ki bohot deer ho jaye

Sachin noded and they both moved from their ..

Here on other side of the jungle ..

Mandakini : mere pass mat aana ..

Blocked by 3-4 goons ..

Goon1: aacha tu bolegi hum maan lenge (while others laugh )

Mandakini : dekho tum mujhe jante nahi ho agar mere appa ko pata chala na ki tum logo ne mujhe kitna pareshan kiya hai tho tum tho kya tumhara sara khandan nahi dikhaga iss gaon mai samjhe ..(trying to look confident )

Goon2: haw hum tho dar gaye re bohot zyada dar gaye ha ha

Mandakini :dekho agar haath lagaya na tho ek kaan ke niche rakh ke doongi ki sidha mangal pe jakar girega samjha ..

And the facial expression of the goons changed and mandakini saw that ..

Mandakini (mind ): kya baat hai manu yeh tho teri baato se he dar gaye

And she noticed that they were not looking at her but to an object behind her ,She turned and saw Kavin standing their with clenched fist and rage in his eyes she became so happy after seeing him she ran to him and huged him tightly ..

Goon1:tujhe kya lagta hai tu kahin ka hero hai jo akar gundo se ladki ko chuda ke le jayega aur hum bas baith ke tamasha dekhenge ..

Kavin :tho kya mai joker hoon jo tumhe tamasha dikhayega hero ka tho pata nahi par ek officer hone ke nate ek ladki ko huda zarror sakta hoon

He held mandakini by her shoulder and assured her by blinking his eyes and shift her behind ..

Goon1:Tere liye tho mera ek he admi kafi hai he signalled one of his men

He pulled out one dagger and in his so called tashan moved towards him and about to stab him kavin held his hand in the air and twisted it and kicked him at his back the goon fell on the ground in a very sorry state ...the head of the goons became furious he signalled his other 2 mates to move forward and fight with him as the move forward there and then they both were knocked out ..

The one who remains i.e their head was feeling uneasy as he looked at his right and then left and finally at his back only to find no one sweat started forming in his forehead ..

Kavin : ab tu kyo ruka hai tu bhi aa ja

He take a step and that man ran out fron the scene

Kavin turned towards mandakini

Kavin :Tumhe kahin chot tho nahi lagi na ..

Mandakini :Mujhe tho nahi but apko hath mai chot lagi oh no apke hath khoon nikal raha hai (she went closer and held his hand and looking at his hand a fresh drop of tear droped from her eyes )

Kavin :aare kuch nahi hua hai choti si chot hai apne aap thik ho jayegi tum tension mat lo

Mandakini : aise kaise tension na loon meri wajha se apko chot lagi ek min

She tore a part of her duppata and tied around his hands while saying "Kya zarrorat thi hero banne ki mai apne aap manage Kar leti "

Kavin :han vo tho dikh he raha tha (in a low voice )

Mandakini :apne kuch kaha kya

Kavin : nahi tho maine kuch nahi kaha ..

And after sometime they moved to find a way to move out fron the jungle..

Here on sachvi side ..

Purvi :ab mujhse chala nahi ja raha hai thoda ruk jate hai na please .

Sachin : nahi hum yahan nahi ruk sakte itne gunde humare peeche hai upar se hum log jungle mai hai aur yahan tho bilkul bhi nahi ruk sakte.

Purvi :aacha aur kya apko pata hai saree mai chalna kitna mushkil hota hai aur aap tho bhagne ko keh rahe ho na baba na mujhse na ho payega ..

Sachin turned to her in disbelief and sigh and finally he came closer to her and lift her up in bridal style and start walking without listerning at her

Purvi :aare please mujhe niche utaro aap mujhe gira doge please utaro ..

Sachin : aare baba nahi giraunga tumhe tum bass chup raho aur ride ka maza lo ..

Purvi : kya baat hai lagta hai janab meri absence mai kuch jyada he sudhar gaye hai

Sachin :poocho mat purvi agar tumhe kuch bhi ho jata na tho mai apne apko kabhi bhi maff nahi kar pata akhir tum meri zimmadari ho ..

Purvi :hmm

Sachin :aacha pirvi ek baat batao ...purvi ..(he looked at her and smiled as she was sleeping peacefully in his arms ..

At home ..

Mandakini's father :kisme itni himmat aa gayi hai jisne meri beti ko kidnap kiya aaj tak usse maine ek kharooch bhi nahi aane di aur aap logo ke ghar aate usse kya kya sehna pada aur uske upar se kisine uska apharhan kar liya jane kaise hogi meri beti ...

Sachin 'father :dekhiye sirf apke he baache nahi hai jungle main humare bhi ghar ke baache hai wahan aur aap please chinta mat kijiye humne police ko inform kar diya hai unn logo ne humare baacho ko dhoondna bhi shuru kar diya hai aur apki beti ke saath teen teen CID officer hai usse kuch nahi hoga ..

Sachin 's mother :chinta kaise na karein pehle purvi ki chinta thi ab tho unn charo ki jaan ko khatra hai na jane kon se janam ki dushmani nikal raha hai dushman ..(while crying )everyone consoled her

In the jungle ..

Sachin laid purvi under a tree a sit by her side after sometime when they were resting a sound came it was like someone is walking in the dry leaves that had fallen from the leaves with that sound Purvi opened her eyes and looked at Sachin who indicated her to be keep quite by putting his finger on his lips it was looking as if they were to be discovered soon .

And suddenly two known figures came out from the bushes they are none other than kavin and mandakini and at this site they got relief .

Kavin :Thank God ki tum dono bhi saath the aur ab hum charo ek saath hai ..

Sachin :han tum dono thik tho ho na ..

The same time mandakini felt dizzy and she was about to fall but kavin held her a short eye-lock ..

Purvi :Kya hua Mandakini tum thik tho ho na yahan aao baitho ..she made her sit properly on the ground ..

Sachin :kya hua isse achanak se chakar kaise aa gaya ..

Purvi : vo bookh pyaas ki wajha se hua hoga

Kavin :ab yahan jungle ke beecho beech pani kahan se laye

Mandakini : pareshan hone ki zarrorat nahi hai main thik hoon vo bass thoda chakar aa gaya tha ..

Sachin : par ek baat mujhe samajh nahi aa rahi vo ladki tumhare piche kyo padi hai kyo jaan se marna chahti hai kya dushmani hai uski tum dono se ..

Purvi :vo actually kuch khass nahi

Mandakini :bata dete hai purvi ab baat ghar tak aa gayi hai

Kavin :yeh sab ho kya raha hai please yaar itna zyda suspense mat create karo ab jaldi batao meri heart beat teez ho rahi hai ab

Purvi :ok fine sachin ji vo ladki Tanya mere saath college main padthi thi yeh vo he hai jis ke bare mai Ganesh pooja wale din meri friend Shahana se baat kar rahi thi aur aap ko misunderstanding ho gayi thi aur shadi wale din bhi apke baare mai na jane kya kya bol rahi thi mujhe tho bohot gussa aa raha tha but i ignored her

Kavin : oh ho dekha Sachin bhai Purvi apse kitna pyaar karti hai apke bare mai kuch bhi galat nahi sun sakti

Purvi :Tho kisi ko bhi bura lagega pehle tho itne time se paisa wala dulha dhoond rahi thi aur meri Shadi wale din mere he hone wale pati par line marne ki koshish kar rahi thi cheepster ..

Sachin :vo matter nahi hai iske baad kya hua kyoki iss wajha se tho vo tum dono ke peeche nahi hai ..

Kavin :han aur uska Manu se i mean Mandakini se kya connection hai..

* * *

**A/N-so what do you think how Mandakini is related to all this any gusses **(well mujhe bhi sochna padega 😔 )**so keep reading it ..**

**~Mystical doll **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone I know after a long time update kar rahi hoon isliye summary de rahi hoon mujhe khud bhi story yaad nahi thi tho how will you guys remember .**

**Sorry for the errors and being so late ..**

**SUMMARY **

_1._ Purvi joined cid when he has gone for a secret mission .

first meeting was disaster they misunderstood eachother as a thief .

3\. Their marriage got fixed suddenly by their family.

's actions still used to trouble sachin in someway or the other .

5\. All the pre marriagre functions went smoothly but on the day of Ganesh pooja Sachin overheard purvi talking to her friend Shahana on phone and he misunderstood her that she is after his money and is cheating him and his family actually she was imitating her other college friend Tanya at that moment.

their marriage also Sachin 's behaviour was cold towards purvi but sometimes he forgots all that and indulged in teasing her and fighting her and as Purvi has no idea of all that she kept thinking what has she done to him or why he is behaving like that and finally came to a conclusion that he misunderstood her and after that she was too determined to clarify him that is has mistaken her .

7\. One day they spent their whole day out and at midnight in the beach all things were sort out between them and they decided to start their relation with a friendship .

8\. One day sachin 's father Sarthak got a call from their village and he planed a family vaacation to their village including Purvi's family her father ,mother,and her brother Pankaj and the next day they start their journey and on the train purvi didn't like one girl named mandakini kishnan iyer and hold grudges for her and after a day or two they reached their but they were having communication problems as some people speak their in Tamil and Purvi and her family and Sanchi (sachin's sister )and sachin mother can't speak in that language .

reaching their they come to know that Mandakini will be staying with them and she is the daughter of Sarthaks friend Krishnan iyer who is now the don of that reigon when sachin was small his father playfully promised him that in future their kids will marry eachother and she is also in love with sachin because she has seen him in Mumbai when he was fighting with goons to protect one girl and she tried doing many gestures to show everyone that she loves sachin and purvi was not liking it and she also play many tactics against her to keep her away from sachin .One day Sachins cousins Kavin came their and he was acting as if he likes her so that she will go away from sachin and by doing so he actually fell in love her .

10\. One day Mandakini came to purvi and told her what she actually feels for kavin and said sorry for her bad deeds to her and after she was gone purvi was heart broken she realised what she done was actually wrong and mandakini realised that she has forgotten her phone in purvi 'room she overheard purvi and sachin that it was their plan to keep her away from sachin and she was really broken after knowing the truth .And the same day Sachvi confesses their love for eachother and sachin assured her that everything will soon be back to normal .

11\. One day purvi got kidnapped and the family thinks mandakini has kidnapped her in order to take the revenge but after sometime she was also kidnapped by a girl name Tanya the same girl whom she was imitating 3 months back in Ganesh pooja in order to take her revenge she kidnapped both of them and tied them in the basement but when kavin and sachin came to the basement to take the thal and other things which theri dadi had kept bcz to were about to go to the temple and pray everything was disclosed to them but they don't have any idea about with the help of her goons she tied both the brothers on the chair and she moved towards the jungle with girls but they were able to knock her down and both of them fled from their but in different directions soon sanchi and pankaj came to the basement in search of kavin and sachin they were shocke to see them and untied them and they told them to inform the family and the local police about the kidnapping and they also went inside the jungle to save their girls .

12\. Due to the exausation Purvi was tired and sat down she saw someones shadow behind her and soon got happy to discovered that its Sachin and on the other side mandakini was sorrounded by the goons and kavin rescued her and after sometime all four of them were together .

**Note:this was the summary their are many couple ,comedy ,jealous ,family love ,understanding ,mixed emotions scenes as well .Raat ko i will update the story **


	24. Chapter 24

**ok so lets start with the chapter ..**

_Purvi : vo Sachin ji actually baar yeh hai ki meri ek friend hai piya uska husband Rakesh usse bobot torture karta tha har baat par marta tha vo bohot pareshan thi bohot mushkil se usne mujhe contact kiya aur jab main uske ghar gayi she was looking miserable usne kaha ki usne bohot baar police ke paas jane ki koshis bhi ki lekin vo usse ghar mai band karje rakhta tha hum baat kar he rahe the ki Rakesh ghar aa gaya aur mujhe dekhkar aag bagula ho gaya maine bohot koshis ki usse samjhane ki lekin usne mujhpar he attack kar diya aur maine khud ko bachane ke liye usse goli maar dirlekin vo bach gaya phir wahan hospital main Tanya aa gayi and i was so shocked ki vo Rakesh ki saagi behen hai vo ussi din US se vapis aayi thi lekin usne kaha ki usse mujhse koi shikayat nahi hai uska baas chalta tho vo usse khud goli maar deti agar usse pata chalta ki vo piya ke saath kaise behave karta hai ._

_Sachin :Aur Rakesh ka kya hua jail ho gayi kya usse ?_

_Purvi :Nahi uske thik hone ke baad police aayi zaroor thi lekin piya ne apna case vapis le liya aur usse divorce de diya uske baad mujhe nahi pata kya hua aur vo mere peeche kyo padi hai koi idea nahi hai iska ._

_Kavin :lekin vo Mandakini ke peeche kyo padi hai ?_

_Mandakini :shayad main janti hoon ..Mana mere appa don hai kisi wajha se galat raste par chale gaye lekin vo karma main mante hai mujhe aur meri amma ko bohot pyaar karte hai lekin jab meri amma ki death ho gayi tho unhe sab se bada jhatka laga meri amma she was a animal lover unhe unse bohot pyaar tha and especially elephants main bhi elephants ke saath he badi hui pata bachpan main maine pink hathi ki demand ki thi appa ne pura hathi pink paint karwa diya phir amma ki khoob dant khayi thi appa ne .phir ek din Rakesh naam ka ek ladka aaya usne kaha vo nature photography karne aaya hai lekin pata nahi uske aane ke 2-3 din baad humare yahan ke haathi marne lage pehle laga ki shayad kisskibimari ki wajha se lekin aisa nahi tha un becharo ko unke danto ke liye mara gaya tha ek din maine Rakesh ko baat karte huye suna aur jaise he mujhe pata chala ki vo hai in sab ke peeche .Jin se meri amma ko pyaar tha unhe he maar diya usne kuch paiso ke liye maine appa ko sab bata diya gusse mai appa ne usse khoob mara meri dadi ne unhe rok liya kyoki phir usme aur hume koi farak nahi rehta humne police ko inform kiya aur usse lifetime imprisonment ki saja ho gayi shayad isliye vo mere peeche hai . _

_Sachin : Shayad yeh ho sakta hai vo apne bhai ka badla le rahi mandakini ka reason bohot bada hai lekin purvi ke peeche kyo hai yeh samajh nahi aa raha jaisa ki purvi ne kaha tanya khush thi ki uska bhai ko goli lagi kuch samajh nahi aa raha ._

_Kavin : Ab hume pata kaise chalega ki vo humare peeche kyo padi hai ._

_Purvi :meri tho sab umeed chali gayi hai kuch samajh nahi aa raha meri friend mujhe marna chahti hai _

_Sachin : Purvi umeed pe he tho duniya kayam hai insan shayad khane ke bina 4 din reh sakta hai pani ke bina 4 ghante hawa ke bina 4 minute lekin umeed ke bina 4 second bhi nahi reh sakte lekin hum hai matlab abhi umeed hai aur rahi baad uski tho ab iska pata to tab he chalega jab hum usse milenge hume usse dhoondna hoga usse pehle ki vo hume dhoonde ._

_Purvi :hmm_

_Sachin :Kavin ek kaam karo tum purvi aur mandakini ko ghar chod do ._

_Purvi :Nahi main nahi jaungi .I can fight main kamzoor nahi hoon ok._

_Mandakini :main bhi nahi jaungi aise sab ko lagta hai main kamzoor hoon isliye appa bhi mere cousin bhaiyo ko meere saath rehne ko kehte hai main unhe proof karna chahti hoon ki main kisi se kam nahi hoon ._

_Kavin :par tum fight kaise karogi ?_

_Purvi : karegi manu kya tum in ladko ko girl power dikhane ke liye ready ho ._

_Manu:han ofcourse purvi ._

_Sachin :thik hai deviyon chalo par behosh mat hona ab mujh me ab itni himmat nahi hai ki tumhe phir se utha ke le aau ok._

_Kavin laughed "mujhme bhi nahi hai "._

_Purvi : ab apka ho gaya ho tho kya hum tanya ko dhoondne chale ._

_After searching for 1 hour in the scorching heat they found them ,they hide behind the trees and silently start knocking them down some of the goons and they were able to snatch some guns from them and tanya saw them and the fireing starts and soon the bullets got over and fighting started .but soon police arrived their and tanya and her goons got arrested and they were taken to the village side ._

_Purvi (mother ):kyo kiya tumne aisa tum tho purvi ki dost thi na phir uski jaan ke peeche pad gayi akhir kyo._

_Tanya :Dost aise hote hai kya mere bhai ko hospital paucha diya ._

_Purvi :par tumne tho kaha tha ki tumhe usse koi farak nahi padta phir aisa kyo batao ._

_Tanya :Rakesh ke alawa mere iss duniya main aur koi nahi hai jaise piya ne usse divorce diya hum sadak par aa gaye kyoki sari property uske naam par thi aur koi bhi Rakesh ko job nahi de raha tha uska criminal record hone se isliye usne haathi ke danto ko smuggle karna shuru kiya aur issi silsile main yahan aaya lekin iss ladki ki wajha se humesha humesha ke liye jail chala gaya tum dono ki wajha se meri puri life spoil ho gayi sari umeed khatam ho gayi thi meri mere sar par revenge lene ka bhoot sawar ho gaya tha tho kya karti han ._

_Purvi : tumne khud apni life spoil ki hai ok piya ne saath saatg life ne bhi rakesh ko dusra mauka diya tha lekin usne kya kiya phir se galat rasta chuna tumne kya kya badle ki aag mai apni he friend ko jalane wali thi tum aur aisa mat kehna ki sari umeed khatam ho gayi thi kisi ne mujhse kaha tha ki __umeed pe he tho duniya kayam hai insan shayad khane ke bina 4 din reh sakta hai pani ke bina 4 ghante hawa ke bina 4 minute lekin umeed ke bina 4 second bhi nahi reh sakte lekin t__um ho matlab abhi umeed hai samjhi ._

_Tanya : I am sorry purvi meri samajh mai kuch nahi aa raha tha ki mai kya karoon lekin main apni saza loongi phir jail se nikalne ke baad main apni nai life start karoongi ._

_Purvi :aur hum sab kuch shuru se start karenge ok _

_Tanya smiled and she was taken away by the police ._

* * *

Krishnan _(Mandakini 's father ) to sarthak :_

_I am sorry sarthak maine tumhare aur tumhare ghar walo ke saath thik nahi kiya purvi ki vo umeed wali baat dil ko lag gayi agar main bhi thak haar ke galat rasta nahi chunta tho aaj baat kuch aur he hoti mujhe laga ki jab main don banunga tho he sab log meri respect karenge ._

_Sarthak :vo teri respect nahi karte darte hai tujhse bas ._

_Krishnan : aaj se don banna band sarthak tune mujhe maaf kiya kya ._

_Sarthak : main kissi krishnan iyer ko nahi janta and he turned the other side ._

_Ram (sarthak 's elder brother ): ab maaf kar de na usse _

_Sachin's mother : plz na maaf kar dijiye na kya aap bhi baal ki khaal ukhadne main lag jate hai aap bhi ._

_Sachin :papa use ..._

_Sarthak raised his hand in the air indicating everyone to keep quite he everyone was tensed he turned to him ...main sirf kishu ko janta hoon jo mere bachpan ka dost hai aur hum sorry jaise bhari bharkam shabdo ka istemal nahi karte the ._

_Karishma : saru apne kishu ko gaale nahi lagayega kya ._

_And they both huged eachother everyone was happy for them because after so many years both these buddy's got united ._

_Dadi :chali sab kuch thik ho haya hai mere dono bete mil gaya main aaj bohot khush hoon tum dono ki dosti aise he bani rahe .._

_Karishma :vo tho bani rahega kyo manu ._

_Purvi looked at her ab tho bol do ki tum sachin ji se nahi kavin se pyaar karti ho ._

_Krishnan :chalo finally meri beti ko saacha wala pyaar ho gaya aur mujhe bhi ek aur beti mil gayi purvi ._

_Manu :aur mujhe bhi behen mil gayi _

_Purvi and mandakini huged each other ._

_Everything was back to normal everyone was happy that finally the chapter closed .and half the vaccation is over in this tom and jerry fight only ._

* * *

_A/N- so that was all for this chapter hope you all liked next chapter will be last ._

_Shweta I am glad ki apko story yaad hai i hope apko aaj ka chapter aacha laga ho thanks for reading it and being so patience ._

_~Mystical doll _


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter -25_

_After few months In Mumbai _

_In the evening .._

_Purvi : kya hua hai apko ? Aap mujhse baat kyo nahi kar rahe hai ._

_Sachin : sorry but main tumhari tarah 24×7 baate nahi kar sakta ok ._

_Purvi :aap itna rude kyo ho rahe hai kuch kiya hai kya maine ?_

_Sachin : wahi tho tum kuch nahi karti jab dekho mera dimag khati rehti ho bass tumhe yaad bhi hai main kon hoon ?_

_Purvi :ofcourse yaad hai aap mere husband hai _

_Sachin : oh tho tumhe main yaad hoon great ._

_And he moved towards the balcony and started watching the sunset ._

_Purvi (mind ): oh tho janab ko aaj kal bhaw nahi mila iss liye aise harkate kar rahe hai kya karoon ._

_And she came walking to him he lwas standing their placing both his hands on the railing she hugged him from behind and said .._

_"I am sorry mujhe nahi pata maine kya kiya hai but pls maff kar doo na "._

_Sachin :ho gaya tho ja sakti ho ._

_Purvi :I Love you na _

_Sachin : I love you too aur kuch ._

_Purvi (mind ): ek number ke khadoos hai ab bhaw de rahi hoon tho mujhe he attitude dikha rahe hai ._

_She made him turned to her by pulling his hands ,_

_Sachin :kya hai ab _

_Purvi :kiss me .._

_Sachin:what ? Tum chahti ho mai tumhe sach mai kiss karoon ._

_Purvi : nahi karna fine tho mai chali bye _

_She turned to go but sachin held her hands and pulled her and pin her against the wall ._

_Purvi :aah kicha kyo bol dete tho mai aise he ruk jati na ._

_Sachin :are you sure agar main tumhe kiss karoon tho tumhe koi problem nahi hogi actually maine aaj tak kisi ko kiss nahi kiya so._

_Purvi (mind): inka kuch nahi ho sakta shadi ko bhi itne mahine ho gaye hai khud ek baache ke papa banne ki umar mai baacho ki tarah behave kar rahe hai bol tho aise hai jaise maine kiss karne mai phd kar rakhi ho ._

_Sachin was about to say something but he was shocked no he was stunned at her sudden reaction she kissed him that lasted for few more moments and they separated and soon after that Sachin start looking here and there not even meeting his eyes with her .Purvi smiled seeing her husband with a tamato face he turned the other side .she again stood in front of him while sliding her hands around his neck ._

_Purvi : kya baat hai aap sharmate bhi hai mujhe tho lagta tha apko sirf gussa karna he aata hai pata hai aap bilkul bhi romantic nahi ho _

_Sachin : vo sab kuch suddenly hua thats why agar mai apni pe aa jau na tho super romantic hoon samjhi aur vaise tho .._

_Purvi : tho kya tho mai nahi manti pata hai aap super romantic nahi super boring ho aur na .._

_Before she could say anything he put his fingers on her lips _

_Sachin :"shh kitna bolti ho tum ".._

_ the scene stoped for few moments both were looking in eachothers eyes suddenly the door opened and as usual Purvi 's dearest Sanchi came inside without knocking seeing the senario she turned while closing her eyes "Maine sach mai kuch nahi dekha meri ankhe band thi ".Sachvi stood up awackwardly seeing her ._

_Sachin : tu kabhi knock karke nahi aa sakti kya ._

_Sanchi :han tho aap kabhi darwaza band nahi kar sakte kya ._

_Purvi :aare ab thik hai na sanchi tujhe kuch kaam hai kya ?_

_Sanchi :han bhabi vo agle hafte kavin bhai aur Mandakini ki engagement hai na tho rings select karne bula rahi hai apko mummy ._

_Purvi : designs aa gaye kya aacha jaldi chal ._

_Sachin :aare par ...hmm yeh sanchi humesha galat time par aati hai kuch aur he karna hoga ab tho iss purvi ko proof karna he hoga main boring nahi hoon han ...idea ._

_And Around 8 :00pm _

_Purvi came inside her room but Sachin was not there but instead a bag was kept and over it their was a note in which it was written ._

**_Tumhare liye mere pass ek surprise agar janna chahti ho to fix 9 :00 par ghar ke bahar aa jana aur kuch ut patan wear karne ki zarrorat nahi hai bag main jo hai vo pehenna ok ._**

**_Sachin _**

_purvi :surprise ke liye bol rahe hai ya dhamki de rahe hai who cares mai tho excited hoon kya surprise hoga chal beta ready ho ja . _

_After sometime she got ready wearing a red simple gown and she move out of the house but sachin was not their she took 2-3 steps forward at the same time sachin blindfolded her from behind ._

_Purvi :aa yeh kya tarika hai ankhe kyo band di ._

_Sachin :madam surprise ka matlab kya hota hai ._

_Sachin made her sit inside the car and they drove off to their some nearly half an hour the car was stoped sachin came out first and open the door for purvi as gentleman always do and helped her with her first few steps and then he leave her ._

_Purvi :sachin ji aap yahin hai na dekhiye mazak mat kijye sachin ji main apni ankhe khol rahi hoon ok kuch tho bolo sachin ji ._

_She removed the cloth and looked here and there .there was complete darkness no one was their except for her she took few steps and she was walking the lights started glowing she saw some balloons on her she moved in that directionas she reached their so many balloons were released in the air and rose petals falls on her a soft music starts and bubbles started flying in the air she was so happy to see all this she started taking circles fully enjoying the scene sachin came from behind and huged her ._

_Sachin :tho kaisa laga surprise _

_Purvi :bohot bohot aacha pata hai mujhe aaj se jyda specical kabhi nahi laga thankyou so much ._

_Sachin :wana dance with me ..while forwading his hands to her _

_Purvi smiled and happily slide her hands in his ._

_And the tune starts .._

_Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye_

_Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye_  
_Tera Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara Maanu_  
_Mujhko Banaya Tere Jaise Hi Kisi Ke Liye _

**_Sachin twrils her and they started swaying to the music _**

_Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye_  
_Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye_  
_Tera Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara Maanu_  
_Mujhko Banaya Tere Jaise Hi Kisi Ke Liye _

_**purvi :apko yaad hai humne is gane par kab dance kiya tha **_

_**Sachin :yaad mat dilao tum uss din ki **_

**_Purvi :haa..ha .._**

_Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta _  
_Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta _  
_Kaise Hum Jaane Hume Kya Pata _  
_Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta_  
_Tu Humsafar Hai, Phir Kya Fikar Hai_  
_Jeene Ki Wajah Hi Yahi Marna Issi Ke Liye _  
_Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye_  
_Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye_

_Sa Ni Pa Di Na Sa..._

_Meharbaani Jaate Jaate Mujh Pe Kar Gaya_  
_Guzarta Sa Lamha Ek Daaman Bhar Gaya_  
_Tere Nazara Mila, Roshan Sitaara Mila_  
_Takdeer Ki Kashtiyon Ko, Kinara Mila_

**_They were completely lost in each other while dancing _**

_Sadiyon Se Tarse Hai Jaisi Zindagi Ke Liye_  
_Teri Sauhbat Mein Duaayein Hain Ussi Ke Liye_  
_Tere Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara_  
_Maanu Mujhko Banaya Tere Hi Jaise Kisi Ke Liye_  
_Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye_  
_Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye_  
_Tere Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara_  
_Maanu Mujhko Banaya Tere Hi Jaise Kisi Ke Liye_

** Sachin bent down and asked for her hand .**

**Sachin :humari engagement jaldi bazi main hui thi so purvi tum kya mere saath humesha aise he rehne ke liye ready ho **

**Purvi :lekin kya aap puri life mere nakhre uthane ke liye ready ho **

**Sachin :ofcourse my love **

**She smiled and nods her head in yes .****and he slid the ring in her finger she made him stand and after few moments they both ****_ kissed eachother passionately _**

_Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta _  
_Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta _  
_Kaise Hum Jaane Hume Kya Pata _  
_Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta_  
_Tu Humsafar Hai, Phir Kya Fikar Hai_  
_Jeene Ki Wajah Hi Yahi Hai Marna Issi Ke Liye _  
_Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye_  
_Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye_

_**And the song ended ..**_

_and after that they had their dinner and after that they went to the beach _

_They removed their footwear and started in the sand holding eachothers hands _

_Sachin : vaise tumhe yaad hai humari friendship yahin hui thi ._

_Purvi :han yaad hai .Sachin ji hum humesha aise he rahenge na ._

_Sachin: han janti ho kyo kyoki main tumpe apne se bhi zyada trust karta hoon pata nahi kyo kuch tho hai ._

_Purvi : tujhse hai raabta . And she smiled in the moonlight ._

_Sachin : aacha chalo thoda sa mahaul ko light banate hai aacha batao ki tumhara ab kya manna hai main romantic hoon ya nahi .and he stoped in the midway and purvi took some ahead...batao na ._

_Purvi :average ..and she turned to him _

_Sachin :han itni mehnat karne ke baad bhi average abhi batata hoon tumhe ._

_And she ran from their saying "pehle pakdo tho sahi " and sachin also ran after her .._

**_THE END _**

* * *

A/N- hash finally it got finished i didn't expected that it will last for so long and thank you for so much love from your side .and also for supporting my story however the plot was given by Angel .please do tell me ki last chapter kaisa tha and did you enjoy the story please do share your views with me .

Kushi Abhi :Thank you so much for explaining me about tamil mujhe sach mai itna kuch nahi pata tha and i am glad ki apko story aachi lagi .

So milte hai ek nai sachvi story main

Till then stay cool

~Mystical doll


End file.
